Speak Easy
by niklovr
Summary: OLTL crossover is set in 1929 during prohibition. Features Sonny, Jason, Dara, Keesha, Mac, Skye, Stone, Taggert plus John and Evangeline from OLTL. Contains a few authorcreated characters.
1. All That Jazz

Chapter 1: All that Jazz

__

February 14, 1929

Port Charles, NY

The Paradise Lounge held more patrons than usual. The Valentine's holiday always guaranteed a full house. No other speakeasy in the city housed the kind of action citizens could find there: booze, gambling, and jazz. Sonny Corinthos made sure potential competitors were fully—and sometimes brutally—aware of his number one rule: no competition. Port Charles was his and he didn't share it with anyone.

Decked out in his usual pinstripe black suit offset with a crisp white shirt, Sonny moved through the Lounge. Women batted their eyes and the flappers swung their shapely gams his way. He winked at a few and smiled at others. Some of them had escorts, but the men beside the lovely ladies didn't matter to Sonny. Anything inside Paradise was his. If the bums with them didn't like it, they could leave.

His enforcer, Rinaldo moved through the maze of tables to reach the boss. Rinaldo was concerned about the crowd, but Sonny shrugged the burly man's worries off.

"It's fine," Sonny said. "If you see Scorpio or Bennett snooping around, you know what to do."

"Hey, boss," Rinaldo said as Sonny turned away.

"Yeah."

"She's here again." Rinaldo pointed his thumb toward the bandstand. "In the doorway to the back. Want me to shoo her off?"

"No, I'll take care of it." Sonny looked around his dark nightspot. "Where's Jase?"

"He's escorting Miss Cates home."

"Drunk again?" Sonny asked.

Rinaldo shook his head. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Sonny grinned. Jason planned to make his move and wanted to get Gina out of the way first. He chuckled. Letting Rinaldo in on the plan was a good idea, but it wouldn't do Jason any good. Not when Sonny was more than willing to cut him out of this special little deal.

"All right," Sonny said, patting his guard's back. "Keep watch."

Sonny signaled to the bandleader to 'jazz' it up a bit. The, he headed to the back door. Just like Rinaldo said, the hot little number was right there, bouncing to the beat of the music. His arms crossed and he leaned against the wall, as he looked her over. She hadn't quite conformed to the flapper girl look, but the dress she wore was almost short enough to compete. Nice brown ankles led to shapely, well-formed legs. He got snug in the pants just wondering about her thighs.

Nice tits, he thought. Not too big, but a girl with a face like hers didn't really need huge knockers. They were palm-sized, Sonny judged. Big enough for his hands…or Jason's.

__

Screw, Jason, Sonny dismissed his friend in thought. The kid should have gotten the Gina Cates situation handled a long time ago. Finders keepers…losers weepers.

Little Miss Brown Eyes must have felt Sonny's gaze on her. Her head turned and their eyes connected. Although her skin was the color of taffy, Sonny would have sworn she blushed. He straightened up and put on his best poker face.

He extended his hand. She hesitated before accepting it. He held on a little longer than he should have. When he noticed her breath catch, he released it.

"Hello."

Dark, long curly lashes fanned her cheeks as she looked to the floor. "Hello, sir. I'm sorry…I'll go—"

"I didn't ask you to leave," he said. He cupped her chin, tilting her head so that she looked him in the eyes. "What's your name?"

"D-Dawn Jensen."

"You like the music here, Miss Jensen?" he asked. "Is that why you keep coming back?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You know I've been here before?"

"This is my place. I know everything about it," he replied. "You like jazz?"

"I love it," she said in a breathless rush. "It's not like anything else out there. So alive and you can feel it all over."

"Yes, you can." His gaze raked over her again. "Do you know who I am?"

She averted her eyes again. "Yes," she said nodding. "You're Mr. Sonny Corinthos."

"Would you like to be my guest?" he said, pleased at how easy it'd been to get this far.

A frown of uncertainty creased her brow. She stepped back. "I don't think I should. People wouldn't like it and my sister… I should go. Thank you."

She bolted through the back door before Sonny could do anything to stop her. He watched her leave and his plans for an 'interesting' night took off with her.

"Damn!"

"Sonny?"

He turned. Jason's blue eyes stared back at him. The younger man jutted his chin toward the closing back door. "Was that…?"

"The little piece of brown sugar you've been eyein'?" Sonny chuckled as his friend turned crimson. "Yeah."

"She's just a kid," Jason said.

Sonny wasn't fooled. He'd caught Jason staring at her too many times in the past to believe Jason considered her anything but a potential bed warmer. "I've been close enough to know different."

"How close?"

Sonny's amusement increased. Of course, if anyone else had questioned him with a steel edge to his voice… Well, Sonny might not have been so charitable. But Jason was his best friend. There were only two other people he trusted as much. Rinaldo Grimaldi and Stone Cates. The rest of the planet was just scrubs trying to get ahead. Jason, Rinaldo and Stone were his boys. All for one and one for all.

Sonny raised his hands chest high in mock defense. "Not that close. She's pretty, seems smart. But she's colored, Jase."

Jason brushed past Sonny and went behind the bar. Louie, the bartender moved out of the Lieutenant's way while Jason poured himself a liberal amount of Sonny's special batch.

"You keep messing around with those women," Sonny said, moving to the other side of the counter. He rested his forearms on the bar as he met Jason's dead stare.

"That's funny," Jason said, his voice hard. "I thought you only slept on those sheets. Didn't think you wore them, too."

Sonny put his hand over his heart and shook his head. "My mother would turn over in her grave if she heard that. Those wizards or knights or whatever the hell they call themselves are cowards. It ain't that."

"What is it?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowing. He gulped the potent alcohol down without wincing. As he set the empty glass onto the table, he said, "I messed up with Keesha. I got the scars to prove it."

"Why she still lives--"

"Because I don't kill women," Jason cut in.

Sonny hunched his shoulders. "Have it your way."

"What do you have against them?"

"I told you it ain't the color," Sonny argued.

"Then what is it?" Jason prodded.

"What is it with you?" Sonny countered.

As their conversation-slash-argument continued, the patrons at the bar moved away. It wasn't likely that a fight would break out between the two friends, but anything was possible.

"It's nothing," Jason shrugged. "Is it the color? No. I like beauty. Gina is beautiful. Keesha is beautiful. Dawn is beautiful."

Sonny smirked. "So you got her name?"

Jason nodded smugly. "I got her name."

"But nothing else," Sonny taunted.

"Not, yet."

Sonny chuckled and playfully punched Jason's shoulder. "She'll be a tough nut to crack. I offered her to come inside, but she ran. Said something about her sister."

Jason's face turned to stone. "Her sister is a hard one. Just as beautiful. Getting to Dawn will be a challenge."

"Because of the sister?"

Jason nodded.

"What if I helped you out with that?"

"Sonny," Jason said slowly and with a deadpan expression, "her sister is colored, too."

"No, shit?" The older man rolled his eyes and Jason laughed. "I got nothing against colored women. I've known a few. You just gotta be careful with them is all. Just like with all dames. Take Gina for instance…"

Jason groaned. "Would you?"

"I don't have to remind you that I like Stone."

"Gina…I'm trying not to hurt her," Jason explained. "Besides, Stone doesn't want her here anyway. It'll work out."

"Before or after?" Sonny asked referring to Jason's latest quest.

The blonde shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Gina wants permanent. I don't do permanent. She knows that. It'll work out." Jason paused for a moment and then asked, "You serious about helping me with…her?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Give her a chance on the stage," Jason said. "She likes to sing. Give her a shot and I can do the rest."

Sonny smiled. "Consider it done."


	2. Getting Older

Chapter 2: Getting Older

"_No one to talk with._

_All by myself._

No one to walk with,

But I'm happy

On the shelf.

Ain't misbehavin',

I'm savin' my love for you."

Dawn sung the Fats Waller tune to herself as she left the speak easy and headed toward the colored part of Port Charles. The area was affectionately called Maywood since the colored section began at the intersection of May and Wood Avenues and extended four blocks east. Barber shops, ten cent stores and churches provided everything the growing community needed. Almost everything. Dawn needed music and the kind she loved could only be found on the waterfront at the Corinthos club.

As she moved closer to Maywood, she left the luxury of autos behind. The heady scent of horseflesh filled the night air. Only a couple of preachers could afford the comfort Henry Ford's Model-T. Since leaving Chicago, Dawn had ridden in a car only a handful of times. The swish of tires on the road cautioned her to stay clear of the curb. When the auto seemed to slow down, curiosity got the better of her. She glanced over her shoulder to see who was there.

The 1928 jet black Model-A rolled to a stop. The back door creaked open and a white man stepped out. Her breath caught at first sight of him. Every time she saw him, her heart pounded furiously in her chest. Tall, broad shouldered with bright blue eyes and slicked back golden hair. He was most definitely a sheik, strikingly handsome just like Rudolf Valentino. But he was also dangerous. He worked closely with Sonny Corinthos and everyone knew what that meant.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

She glanced once over her shoulder. "I have to get home. I'm sorry for disturbing Mr. Corinthos. It won't happen again."

He moved briskly to catch up with her. "No, that's not why I'm here. Stop." He caught her wrist and held it loosely. His finger pressed against her beating pulse. "You're going faster than a race horse. Come, ride with me in the Model-A."

The harsh uneven rhythm of her breathing echoed loudly in her ears. His light caress sent shivers of delight through her. "I'm almost home. Thank you, but I can walk."

He stepped closer. His voice deepened. "Yes, you can. I've seen your walk. I enjoy watching you walk."

She felt the heat of a blush from head to toe. He was flirting with her! _The_ Jason Morgan! "Um, I should go."

He turned her hand over in the palm of his hand. His fingers trailed the lines in her palm. "Do I unnerve you? Relax. Let me take you home. It's late and dark. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out alone at night. God knows what's lurking out here."

Danger loomed in that silky voice and magnetic blue eyes. She felt it in her bones, but Dawn decided to take a chance and ride with him.

Steam from the iron blew hotly in Dara's face. Beads of perspiration covered her brow. She wiped the moisture away with the back of her hand. The heat got to her, but with only two more shirts to press she decided she could handle it. Her passion for writing only paid the bills some of the time. Doing ironing on the side took care of the rest. A few of her poems had been published in a New York City magazine. As soon as Dara Jensen became a known name for stories and poetry, she would kiss laundry and ironing goodbye!

Dara glanced at the wall that held pages of inspiration. The works of other Negroes writers covered the faded rose wallpaper. On this dark night, one poem caught her attention. It was Langston Hughes' 'As I Grew Older':_It was a long time ago.  
I have almost forgotten my dream.  
But it was there then,  
In front of me,  
Bright like a sun--  
My dream._

_And then the wall rose,  
Rose slowly,  
Slowly,  
Between me and my dream.  
Rose until it touched the sky--  
The wall.  
Shadow.  
I am black.  
I lie down in the shadow.  
No longer the light of my dream before me,  
Above me.  
Only the thick wall.  
Only the shadow.  
My hands!  
My dark hands!  
Break through the wall!  
Find my dream!  
Help me to shatter this darkness,  
To smash this night,  
To break this shadow  
Into a thousand lights of sun,  
Into a thousand whirling dreams  
Of sun!_

I will break the wall," she said, swiping the hot iron along the sleeve of a white dress shirt. "My dream will happen."

Dara finished the shirt and carefully folded it. As she reached for the next, she glanced out the window and down to the street below. A shiny Model-A pulled to the curb right outside the brownstone. No one, not even Pastor Armstrong had a ride as slick as that. Dara parted the curtains to get a closer look.

To her surprise, a white man stepped out. Then her sister followed him. The two chatted on the curb. Dara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dawn knew better! What was her baby sister thinking?

Dara's fingers gripped the shirt and created more wrinkles. She didn't care. Her mind worked faster than a speeding bullet, trying to figure out who the man was and why Dawn was with him. Several reasons came to mind and none of them set well with her. Dawn was too smart to get involved with a man like that. He'd only use her and throw her away when he was done. It'd happened to other pretty colored girls before and Dawn wasn't so special that it wouldn't happen to her, too!

Minutes passed. Dara lowered the creased shirt onto the iron board. As she finished the shirt's collar, the front door opened. Dawn entered, a beaming smile on her face.

"I should make you wash your mouth out with lye soap!" Dara spat. Her anger and fear heightened her emotions. Tension hung in the air thick like humidity.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Dara, I wasn't gone long and I'm back earlier than I said I would be."

"You have studies to pursue. Messing around with the wrong kind of man can ruin your dreams!" Dara warned. "And don't bother to deny it. I saw you with that man. Who is he? What were you doing riding with him?"

Dawn eased out of her overcoat and hung it on the hook on the back of the door. "His name is Jason Morgan. He offered me a ride home. I told him no but he insisted. What was I supposed to do? I had to ride with him."

"You had to?" Dara questioned. "What else did you have to do with him?"

"Nothing else!" Dawn defended herself. "It was just a ride home!"

Dara shook her head. There was more and she wanted to know all of it. "You stood on the curb too long for it be just a ride."

"Well, there was a little more," Dawn slowly admitted. She grabbed a teacake from the platter on the kitchen table. "He asked me to sing at his friend's club-"

"NO!" Dara's hand balled into a fist and pummeled the ironing board. "You will not do it! His friend's club? It's a speak easy, isn't it? Gambling and bootlegging all under one roof. And girls upstairs flat on their backs. I won't let you do it!"

"You can't stop me!" Dawn shouted. "It's just singing! That's all. I can't believe you don't trust me. It doesn't matter, Dara! You're my sister, not my mother, and you can't tell me what to do!"

Dawn slammed the bedroom door behind her. The windows shook. Dara stared at the closed door, mad enough to spit. Her anger wasn't entirely directed at her younger sibling. Since before she could walk or talk, her sister loved music. Their mother played the piano for the church choir and their grandfather could make a fiddle sing. No, what enraged Dara was the man who promised to fulfill Dawn's dreams without telling the girl what it would cost her. But Dara knew and she would die before she let Jason Morgan follow through with his plans.

"I got lots of good stuff for you tonight, Mr. Sonny."

Sonny nodded. Woody, his best bootlegger, pulled out half a dozen cases from the Model-T. Having direct contact with a runner was beneath a man of Sonny's stature. He could have handed the job off to a number of his men. But Sonny liked Woody. He liked talking to the younger man and the bootlegger always provided him with information that no one else could.

"You had a good run," Sonny commented. He went through his roll of bills and gave Woody his due. "I'll need the next shipment two nights from now."

"I'll have it."

Woody became busy with replacing the floorboards he'd removed from the car. Sonny leaned against the rear bumper. While his men carried the crates inside the speak easy, Sonny engaged Woody in conversation.

"Do you spend time in Maywood?"

Woody's reaction was only a slight pause to Sonny's reference to the colored section of town. "I have some friends there. I know my way around Maywood."

Sonny didn't feel like beating around the bush. He laid it on the line. "Do you know the Jensen sisters?"

"They're not too friendly with my friends," Woody replied with a chuckle, "but I know of them. The older one was married. Her old man got killed down in Harlem. She and her sister moved here."

"What about parents?" Sonny asked, intrigued by their story.

Woody became deadly serious. He pulled the derby from his head and held it tightly in his fist. "You remember what happened in Tulsa in '21?"

Sonny nodded. Tulsa, Oklahoma had a colored section that many whites envied. Sonny heard about Negro lawyers, doctors and businessmen. All were wealthy and their community rivaled any white part of town. From what Sonny understood, the whites became jealous and dropped bombs over the colored area. Newsmen, the few who dared to mention it, called the tragedy the Tulsa Race Riots. Many Negroes were killed. Only a small number survived.

"I remember."

Woody continued to squeeze his hat. "Their father was a lawyer. His office was burned to the ground. He and his wife were inside."

Bile lodged in Sonny's throat. What a horrible way to go. "Where were the girls?"

"They were up in Chicago with their grandfather. As soon as they heard the news, they went back, but it was too late. They lived in Chicago until Dara got married. Then, they came here."

"Dara?" Sonny liked the sound of it. Soft and seductive.

"She's the oldest," Woody replied. "Dawn is the young one. Both of them are as pretty as can be."

"So I've heard." Sonny stood away from the bumper. He learned what he needed to know. As he headed for the back door of the speak easy, Woody called out.

"They're good girls, Mr. Sonny. Real good."

Sonny kept his face expressionless as he nodded. He knew women. In every good woman, there was some bad waiting to be unleashed. All it took was the right man to do it.


	3. Ain't Misbehavin'

Chapter 3: Ain't Misbehavin'

"Ooh, yeah…you feel so good."

"Faster! That's it! That's IT!"

Heavy breathing filled the air as sweat slick bodies slid together in unison. Mattress springs creaked loudly as he pumped inside her. Her legs crossed at his waist. Her heels dug into his backside, urging him harder, faster and wilder. The power of his thrusts increased. Her silken walls squeezed him tightly. A cry rumbled in his throat. Her body vibrated with liquid fire. Release built up inside her. Muscles grew tense. Nerve endings tingled. She cried out, digging her nails into him.

He collapsed on top of her. Skye stared at the ceiling. Her breathing came in ragged spurts until her heart rate returned to normal. Then, she pushed Sam off and rolled off the bed. As she pulled on her French silk dressing gown and poured herself a glass of bootleg whiskey, she felt his eyes boring into her. She could just imagine the pout on the handsome police officer's face. He was such a little boy.

"Skye," he groaned. "I don't have much time. Come back to bed."

Skye shook her head. Wasn't it always like that? Always what he had time for. Never what she needed…or wanted.

"I have work to do," she said, turning to face him. She raised the glass to her lips and swallowed the clear liquor. "I can't leave my girls alone for too long. Who knows what mischief they'll get into?"

Sam scoffed. "Keesha will keep them in line."

She shrugged. "She's good, but it's not her job. Come on, Sam. Get up, get dressed and get out. You don't have much time, remember?"

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Skye sucked in a gust of air as her gaze raked over him. His body was masculine perfection. Hard, sinewy chest led to a rock hard abdomen. His arms bulged in all the right places and as did the rest of him. His manhood swung against his thigh and proved to be an almost irresistible temptation. But a soft knock at the door rescued her.

"Yes?" she called out.

"She's here again, Miss Skye," Keesha said through the wooden door. "Should I give her a room or send her away?"

"Let her stay," Skye decided, "but tell her it's the last time. I don't want her man to come here looking for her."

"We don't have to worry about that." Keesha said her piece and moved away. Her muffled voice echoed down the hallway.

By now, Sam had pulled on his long johns and pants. As he buttoned his shirt, he asked, "Who's here?"

"Gina," Skye answered. She went to him and helped him tuck in his shirt and fasten his pants. A wide smile came to her lips as she felt his arousal press against her thigh. "There aren't many men out there like you," she responded, coyly.

His hands gripped her waist. "That's something you should remember." His kiss branded her. When he ended the kiss, he continued putting on his uniform. "She's with Jason Morgan. What's she doing coming around here?"

"Trying to make him angry."

Sam's hand tightened on his gun belt. He gave her a measured look. "Is Morgan angry?"

Skye laughed away Sam's concerns. "Isn't Morgan always angry? Corinthos and I have an understanding. This place is mine and what goes on here is none of their business."

"Provided you keep their pockets lined with your earnings," he grunted.

"Protection doesn't come cheap." She cupped his face. Her fingers caressed his jaw line. "Don't worry about it. With the way the stocks are booming, I'll be out of this line of business by the end of the year."

"Why do you always drag me down here?" Gina demanded, slurring her words. She fell onto the chaise at the end of the bed and stared up at Keesha accusingly. "You're jealous of me and Jason! That's what it is."

Keesha met Gina's wild-eyed stare. The blonde's reasoning had some truth to it, but not much. What she had with Jason, Keesha wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. He was cold, ruthless and controlling. Conquest was his ultimate pleasure. Of course, he was a skilled lover. His hands, lips and tongue knew every inch of her body, but there was more to an affair that what happened between the sheets. Keesha had yet to discover what 'more' was, but she knew it was out there. Somewhere.

"Miss Skye says this is the last time—"

Gina wrenched her arm free of Keesha's hold and ended up sliding to the floor. "But I like it here." Tears filled her eyes. "Why doesn't anyone want me?"

Keesha stooped down and helped Gina to her feet. "It's not that. You shouldn't be at a place like this. It's not respectable."

Gina leaned heavily on Keesha. They reached the four-poster twin bed. As Gina sat, she started to laugh. "Respectable? What's that?"

Keesha bit back a chuckle. Respectability vanished when a woman shared her bed and her heart with the likes of Jason Morgan. Humor faded as Keesha considered how long it took to regain it, if a woman ever did after being with him.

"You're beautiful," Keesha said, using a handkerchief to dry Gina's tears. "And you're smart. You don't need him."

Gina's shoulders slumped. "I'm not as strong as you. I can't walk away from him. I just want him to love me, Keesha. Why can't he? He loved you. Why can't he love me, too? Just a little?" she asked, indicating with her thumb and forefinger.

"He is a hard man," Keesha said. Her heart ached at Gina's misery. She knew the pain well. Moving on hadn't been easy, but it had been necessary. "But you're wrong. He didn't love me. He wanted to own me. When I wouldn't let him…"

"You hurt him when you left."

Keesha remembered her last night with Jason Morgan. A rough night under the sheets wasn't what she needed after learning of her grandmother's death. But that was all Jason wanted. It forced Keesha to take a hard look at herself. She didn't like what she had become…a woman with loose morals and no direction. She pushed Jason away and began to pack the few belongings she'd brought with her when she moved in. He shouted for her to stop. She refused. His face contorted into an angry mask. Fearing for her life, Keesha broke a whiskey bottle and shoved the jagged glass into his gut. He doubled over and she ran for her life.

Safety became an illusion as she was turned away at ever door she ran to. Finally, she came to The Chandler Home for Women. Skye gave her a bed and a job, and promised that Keesha would have nothing to fear from Jason Morgan or his friend Sonny Corinthos. Later, Keesha learned why. Jason didn't want her hurt, so Corinthos honored his wishes. In the back of her mind, Keesha often wondered what would happen if Jason ever changed his mind.

Gina snored softly as she drifted into a drunken sleep. Keesha took the other woman's shoes off and pulled the covers around her. Then she went back to work downstairs, forcing thoughts of Jason Morgan and his world far from her mind.

Sonny Corinthos was rarely left speechless. Few things shocked him. He'd been up, down and around the block enough times to have seen and down it all. But the news he'd just received from Chicago… It was unbelievable. How stupid could one man be? All that power and to lay it on the line? What the hell was Scarface thinking?

"Sonny?" Jason asked, his voice taut with concern. "Who was that on the phone?"

"A friend," Sonny said, his hand still gripping the receiver as it rested in the cradle. "Capone is loco!"

Jason folded his arms across his massive chest. His eyes narrowed. But as usual, he kept his composure. "What he do this time?"

"He went after Bugs and killed seven of his men," Sonny related. "Right in the heart of Chicago at the S.M.C. Cartage Company garage."

"What?! Capone did that?" Jason asked, incredulous.

"The cops don't have him," Sonny related as he went to his private stash and poured two liberal glasses of moonshine. "He's down in Florida, but everybody knows he's behind it. He and Bugs have been going back and forth for a long time now. Capone should have known better. This shit will just bring more heat down on the rest of us!"

Sonny swallowed half the glass of the burning liquid. It fired down his throat and he added more. News like that traveled fast. The Port Charles policemen wouldn't take that kind of information sitting down. Mac Scorpio would use it to run through Sonny's joint. The peace Sonny found at his speak easy would be in the past.

"What do you want to do about it?" Jason asked, drinking his alcohol slowly and methodically. Just like he did most things. "Luciano's got us covered. Capone won't come this way."

"Not personally," Sonny said, "but we can't rule it out. I want you to go down to the City. Have a talk with Luciano. See what he says."

Jason nodded. "What will you do while I'm gone?"

"Prepare for war."


	4. Rhapsody

Chapter 4: Rhapsody

As a rooster announced the dawning of another day, Keesha finished making her bed and straightening her room. This was her favorite time of day. Skye and her girls kept late nights which meant they slept in late. Keesha had the two-story Victorian home all to herself, and the peace and quiet gave her extra minutes to think and relax before her day became busy.

A knock at the back door interrupted her solitude. Keesha checked her reflection in the mirror. All the buttons of her uniform were fastened. There wasn't a single run in her hose and her black patent leather shoes were polished and shiny. She smoothed her dark, brown hair into a bun at the nape of her neck before leaving her room and going to the adjacent kitchen.

Another sharp rap came from the door. "Keesha!"

Stone.

She hurried to open the door. "Good morning."

Smiling, Stone removed his hat and entered the kitchen. "Good morning. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Your sister's still asleep."

He pulled his pocket watch from the pocket of his overcoat. "I wanted to get her before the day started. I guess I came too early."

"Miss Skye doesn't mind," Keesha said. "I'll wake Gina and bring her down to you."

As she moved to past him, Stone's hand closed around her elbow. His fingers were icy from the cold February morning. A shiver went through her. But her reaction wasn't entirely due to his chilly touch.

His brown eyes cut to hers. Keesha noticed an emotion in his gaze she'd never seen before--longing. Then, just as quickly it was gone and so was the touch of his hand.

"Wait. There's no rush," he said warmly. "Let her sleep for a few more minutes."

She didn't mind that request. Sometimes, Gina could be a hard one to wake up. Keesha grabbed her apron and wrapped it around her waist. Her fingers fumbled with the ends. Stone moved behind her.

"Let me." His moist breath fanned her cheek.

Keesha's breath caught in her throat as Stone tugged on the apron strings. She swayed and his hand fell to her hip.

"I didn't intend to pull it that tight."

"It's not too tight," she quickly responded. "I'm not used to someone else tying it for me."

"It's a shame that you have to wear it at all. Silk suits you better."

He referred to the silk gowns Jason bought for her. The many outfits she left behind when she walked out on the cold-hearted man. She remembered noticing how Stone's gaze would follow her around the Paradise Lounge as she allowed Jason to parade her around the speak easy. She also remembered hoping that Jason never noticed. Sonny treated Jason and Stone like brothers, but Morgan and Cates didn't regard each other quite as closely.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Stone asked as he finished his task.

Embarrassment made her flesh go cold. That was a question she asked herself every morning. And the answer was always the same. She moved to the stove. Methodically, she added wood. Then, she began the preparations for breakfast.

"The Chandler Home for Women was the only place that would have me," she commented. "You and I both know why. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You have family in Philadelphia--"

"What do you know about my family?" Keesha asked sharper than she intended. Stone's eyes narrowed and pink colored his olive-toned cheeks. She swallowed hard and placed a trembling hand on the canister of coffee. "Has Jason threatened them?"

Stone shook his head. "No, I remember... You mentioned that you came from Philadelphia. I wondered why you didn't go back to them after..."

Keesha continued to prepare the pot of coffee. "They wouldn't have wanted me."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I know."

"I think you'd be surprised to know who wants you."

Before she could respond, a faint scuffle sounded on the hardwood floor. Keesha glanced past him to the open doorway. Gina stood there. Red dots colored her porcelain cheeks as Gina's gaze connected with her brother. Stone hesitated for a moment, his dark eyes boring into Keesha. Waiting.

Gina's entry broke the moment. Whatever response Keesha would have given him died on her lips. She turned away and continued with breakfast preparations. Seconds later, the back door closed behind the Cates sibling.

Jason woke early to embark on his trip to the Big Apple. He dressed in his finest, slicked his hair back to perfection, and filled his wallet with cash. The mode of transportation for this journey took a few moments of consideration. If he took the train, he could make good time, but Sonny didn't specify that speaking with Lucky Luciano was an immediate rush. Of course, he had to see the man soon, but driving would get him there in plenty of time. And since he didn't want to ride in his Model-A without companionship, Jason knew exactly who to invite to join him.

The Model-A headed for Maywood as if the vehicle had a mind of its own. Jason adjusted his shaded lenses on the bridge of his nose and leisurely leaned back, as his gaze scanned the area.

The coloreds were doing well. This portion of Port Charles was prospering all by its lonesome. Jason supposed it had to, considering how the mayor and the city's other politicians went out of their way to pretend it didn't exist.

Shopkeepers swept their storefronts. Some were setting up their displays for the day's sales. Already, customers strolled the dusty sidewalks. Their arms carried the morning's purchases. Commerce meant cash. Profits. The wheels in Jason's mind turned. There was money to be had here. Protection money. When he became serious about expanding on his own, this would be the place to start.

He turned onto the street that led to the brownstone where the Jensen sisters lived. Parking right out front would be foolish. If what he heard was true about her, Dawn's older sister would raise hell if she saw him. He took a chance dropping the canary off last night right in front of her steps. Until he had her for sure, he would play this game with his cards close to his chest.

Jason eased his Model-A alongside the curb, five doors south of her building. A glance at his watch told him the hour. He sat back and waited. Her schedule was memorized weeks ago. She should appear on the stoop within the next five minutes.

And just like clockwork...

Her slim, trim ankles were the first thing Jason noticed as the door opened and she stepped out. Her skirt's hem was long, but short enough to tease him with a tantalizing view. As with every time he saw her, he wondered what secrets her garments hid from him.

The coat she wore on this cold February morning wasn't as thick as she needed, he decided. She clutched it tightly around her as she descended the staircase. Jason shifted the gear as he watched her head north toward the main road. Applying light pressure, he eased on the gas and followed. He knew that she had classes at the Negro Teacher's College and he planned to intercept her before she reached her destination.

When she turned the last block, he quickly braked, parked and hopped from the car. His freshly polished wingtips crunched over the winter slush. He ignored the passersby who were trying not to gawk at him as he approached her.

"Dawn."

She stopped and turned to face him. "I thought that was you." A slight frown creased her brow as she glanced briefly into his eyes and then looked down. "I have class this morning."

"Wouldn't you rather spend the day in New York City?"

Her eyes flew to his. Surprise and excitement sparkled in the nutmeg brown orbs. "New York?" she whispered. Then, a shadow crossed her face. She shook her head and backed a step away from him. "I can't miss class."

She moved away. Her refusal and hasty retreat stunned Jason. He watched her leave. When about three feet separated them, he collected his bearings and strode to catch up with her. As he fell into step beside her, he said, "It's just one day. Wouldn't you like to choose your wardrobe for your debut at the Paradise Lounge?"

"I already have a dress--"

"I'm not talking about a dress," he murmured close to her ear. "Silk gowns with matching silk hose. Feathers for your hair and pearls for your neck."

She visibly shivered. Jason moved in closer. "A pretty canary like you should have the finest. Come with me to New York. I'll get you a wardrobe that would turn Clara Bow green with envy."

Dawn chewed her bottom lip. Her gaze was wary as it met his. "Just clothes? What do I have to do for it? What do you want in return?"

"I don't want anything."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you. Everybody wants something. Silk and feathers cost money. You wouldn't buy them for me without wanting something in return." She hesitated, took a deep breath and exhaled. She continued to meet his stare as she said, "I'm not for sale, Mr. Morgan. And if that's what's required to sing at the Paradise Lounge, I..."

"Ssh," he said. "I'm offering you a ride into the City, a day of fun and shopping. You don't have to share my bed for any of it, including singing at the club." He watched her closely, noting the expression on her face as she considered his words. His earlier assessment of her changed. She wouldn't be easy. Not like Gina Cates. He would have to take his time with her, but that was fine with him. Sometimes, the slower the better.

"I have classes this morning, but I suppose missing one won't hurt."

"A bright girl like you could miss a week of classes," he said with sincerity, "and it wouldn't hurt. Will you join me today?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, I'll come."

"I saw her get in the Model-A with Morgan."

Dara set aside the poem she was working and stared at her cousin Jamal, not wanting to believe what he was telling her. What would possess her baby sister to be so foolish? Where had Dara gone wrong?

"When?"

"A couple of hours ago," Jamal said. "Talk is going around that she's gonna sing at the Corinthos place. I heard that the man himself has been asking about ya'll." He moved in close to her and took her arm. "You have to be careful with them. You shouldn't let Dawn run with him. People will talk and she'll never get a good man."

"I'm not letting her do anything," Dara stated firmly. "You know how she is. This is crazy."

"You can't just let her run around with a man like him!"

"I don't plan to." Dara moved from the kitchen table and headed for the bedroom. When she emerged a few minutes later, she was dressed to go out.

Jamal gaped at her. "What are you gonna do? You're going after her?"

"No." She pulled on her overcoat and grabbed her handbag from the nail on the back of the front door. "Stay here until I get back. If she comes, don't let her leave. I mean it, Jamal."

"I know." He followed his older cousin to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see the boss man," she said before closing the door after her.

Sonny reread the morning paper. The headlines glared back at him boldly:

****

Saint Valentine's Day Massacre!

A bitter taste rose to his throat. Massacre. Capone. Prohibition. Bootlegging. The words flashed before his eyes, making him ill. This was the life he'd chosen. He didn't want to be legit and be on the 'right' side of the law. Living life on the edge--on the outside of the law--made the blood pump wildly inside him.

But this new crap with Capone shooting up Bugs Moran's boys... The heat was coming. Sonny could feel the flames lapping at him. Long before Scorpio would come knocking at the door, the warning came from within Sonny. A blaze burned from the inside out.

A short knock then Rinaldo's voice sounded from the other side of Sonny's upper level suite. "Boss?"

"Yeah, Rinaldo," Sonny said, folding the paper and rising from the chair. "Come in."

The door opened. Rinaldo loomed in the doorway. "She won't leave. Should I make her?"

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. His other hand went to his waist. A possible list of women crossed his mind. Brenda. Miranda. Caroline. Alexis. He hoped it was none of them.

He drew in a deep breath. "Who?"

"Me."

A brown-eyed beauty with skin the color of rich toffee sidestepped the quiet-spoken but deadly giant. Sonny watched in awe as the woman completely ignored Rinaldo, his size and the threat he posed and stepped inside his home. Rinaldo moved to go after her, but Sonny lifted his hand. He shook his head. Rinaldo understood and retreated, closing the door upon his exit.

Sonny returned to his seat. Maintaining a blank expression, his gaze explored her from head to toe. Of course, his gaze lingered on certain areas of her anatomy. He couldn't help himself. Those sensual, full lips begged to be thoroughly kissed. Blood rushed to flood his lower body. He didn't bother to adjust his pants. He wanted her to see his body's reaction to her.

"You're Dara Jensen," he said in a low murmur.

Uncertainty flickered in her expressive orbs. She averted her gaze for a moment, inadvertently drifting to the bulge in his pants. Her lips parted. Sonny watched her take in a quick breath. She took a step back and refused to look at him until her breath returned to normal.

"You know who I am. Good," she said, looking him dead in the eyes. "Keep your friend away from my sister."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Or else?"

"I don't make threats, Mr. Corinthos," she said. "We both know that I don't have much to back them up with... I was hoping that a man like you would understand how an association with Mr. Morgan would be damaging to my sister's future. I was hoping to appeal to your sense of...decency."

"A man like me," he repeated, his voice low and even. "What makes you think a man like me would have any decency?"

Dara's eyes flashed brilliantly. "I said I was hoping. I wouldn't begin to make assumptions--"

"About a man like me," he interrupted, finishing the sentence for her. When she flinched, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

He leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs out as the silence stretched between them. His eyes never left hers. Usually, his silence unnerved women. Made them scared, jumpy. But not this woman. She stood her ground, refusing to back down.

The unspoken challenge was irresistible.


	5. Bargains Are Cheaper by the Dozen

Chapter 5: Bargains Are Cheaper by the Dozen

Evangeline Williamson dug through her cigar box of keepsakes for the letter from her childhood best friend. She pushed aside little mementos that no longer held meaning. A bottle top from a soda pop bottle. Pieces of costume jewelry. The dried flowers from a long forgotten suitor. Just old junk that weighed her down. She needed to let go and move on.

"Aha!" She pulled the letter from the bottom of the box and sat on the floor beside the bed in her one room home.

__

Dear Vangie,

How are you? I know it's been a long while. Port Charles took me by surprise and I lost track of everyone. Girl, you should come here! The freedoms will set your soul on fire. I know some people at a jazz club here. I can put in a good word for you. With your voice, you wouldn't need my help. They'd love you. Please, come. I miss you.

Your forever friend,

Keesha

Evangeline glanced at the date. Keesha sent that to her almost a year ago. She never replied. Life in Llanview, Pennysylvania didn't seem so bad until recently. Now, she needed to leave.

She folded the letter and stuck it in her purse. Then, she began to clean up. Setting fire to her past in the metal trash can. After that, she sorted through her clothes. So many things weren't more than rags. Except for his gifts--

"No," she muttered through gritted teeth. She wouldn't think about him. He was the root of her problems. Thinking passion was the same of happiness. He touched her in ways no man ever had, but that didn't mean they would survive the long haul. Not with the world being the way it was.

A key jangled in the door lock. It creaked open and John McBain filled the doorway. His hooded blue eyes bored into her as he closed the door and slowly strolled into the room.

"Evangeline." Her voice sounded like a husky plea on his lips.

She quickly scanned the room, hoping there weren't any signs of her plans to leave. There weren't. Releasing a deep sigh, she closed the curtain to the closet and tried to regard him with indifference. Having had him inside her, this might be the greatest lie known to man.

"John." She brushed her hair aside in an offhand manner. "You said you wouldn't come here anymore. Did you get lost?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. " He crossed the tiny room in a few steps. His body loomed over her. His heady masculine scent filled her senses. He reached out and stroked her hair. "I shouldn't be here."

"Then, leave."

He roughly pulled her into his arms. As his mouth hovered about hers, he murmured, "You know I can't do that."

Stone kept his mouth shut when he saw the Jensen woman go upstairs. He kept his mouth shut when he watched Keesha with Jason, falling for her from afar. No words came from him on the night she and Jason had their final disagreement. Their argument shook the walls, and the fear and determination in her voice shook Stone. Despite Jason's power and control, she took a stand and refused to back down. All of it made Stone love her even more. And his dislike of Jason Morgan grew from that day on.

He didn't know what Gina saw in the cold, sullen man. Jason rarely cracked a smile. He didn't ooze charm the way Sonny did. Yet, women flocked to him and Stone didn't understand.

Why did his little sister continue to run after Jason? He treated her like dirt and flaunted his interest in other women right in front of her face. Jason's behavior with Keesha wasn't as callous, but in his way, he was just bad. How could a woman like Keesha allow herself to be Jason Morgan's plaything? Look at where it got her! A cook for a brothel. Stone bit back a curse. She was so much better than that.

Rinaldo returned without the woman. Sonny's charm struck again.

"We're opening up later than usual tonight," Rinaldo announced. "I'll get the word out to the band."

Stone nodded his thanks. As Rinaldo left him alone, he grabbed his sax. He raised the instrument to his lips and began to play a sorrowful, hypnotic tune.

He didn't know how long he played. The next thing he noticed was a shadow falling over his shoulders. The haunting song came to a stop. He laid the saxophone across his lap and said, "Gina, what are you doing here?"

"How do you know it's me?" she asking, coming from behind him to lean against the piano.

"Your perfume is your calling card." He detached the mouthpiece from the sax and inspected the reed. It was fine. He glanced at her. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping off the shine."

"I couldn't sleep." She moved to sit on the bench. Her skirt rose to just below her knee in typical flapper fashion. Stone frowned, unable to keep his disapproval to himself. Gina tugged on the hem. "Is that better?"

"It would be better if you were at home," he said. "And before you ask, Jason isn't here."

Her bottom lip quivered. "Where is he?"

"He's on business for Sonny. You don't need to know where he is and you don't need to be here."

"You're here," she responded petulantly.

"I work here."

She never had a comeback for that. "When is he coming back?"

"Why do you care? If he wanted you to know, he would have told you. Leave him alone, Gina. He doesn't want you anymore."

Her face turned beet red. "That's not true!"

"Open your eyes, little sister. He's moving on. Let him go before he hurts you more than he already has. He's heartless and he'll destroy you without halfway trying."

"He didn't destroy Keesha."

"She's different--"

"You want her and you don't want me with Jason because you hate him! You're jealous of him because he had her and she never glanced your way! You're jealous, Stone!" she cried, wild with anger. "Admit it!"

He moved quickly. His hands shot out and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Shut up!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" she asked in a choked whisper. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "It hurts bad. Let go, Stone. I wanna go home."

"Go home and stay there." He said upon releasing her.

She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you mad?"

Stone shook his head. He was disappointed and sad, but he wasn't mad.

__

New York City. The hustle and bustle of the famous landmark sent chills coursing through Dawn's body. Air pushed from her lungs. Pressing a hand to her chest, she sat on the edge of the seat of the intimate Ford Model-A. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jason watching her. The dapper man and the vibrant city excited her beyond words. For just a fleeting moment, she second-guessed her decision to accompany him. What had she set herself in for?

"It's a fast town," Jason said. His large hand circled her back. She shivered upon contact. He dropped his hand and his voice became husky. "Bright lights and plenty of sights. I have business, but we'll take care of your needs first."

Butterflies created a frenzy in her stomach. She slowly turned to face him. "My needs?"

He smiled and the small gesture heightened the sky blue of his eyes. "The finery for the Paradise Lounge. I know a place in Harlem. Not too far from the Cotton Club."

She slid back against the seat. Dazzling images flashed before her eyes. "The Cotton Club? Have you been there?"

"Lots of times. The best shows in town are right there. They may even give the Paradise Lounge competition, but of course, not after you sing there."

Heat flooded her cheeks. His flattery set her soul on her fire, but she was determined to keep her head. "You've never heard me sing."

"You'd be surprised by what I've heard." His gaze trailed over her from head to toe before finally returning to her eyes. "I know you have talent. I'm not pulling your leg, Dawn. You will sing there."

They became quiet as he guided the Ford to the Colored section of the busy city. He parked the Model A in an alley and came around to open her door. His hand took hers. The underlying power of his grip made her body tingle. She'd never reacted so strongly to a man before. Uncertainty and anticipation filled her as she returned his stare and joined him on the street.

Silently, they headed the side of the building. He rapped an interesting beat on the door. A burly, hulking man cracked the door. The color of his skin reminded Dawn of fresh brewed coffee. His dark, emotionless gaze flickered over her for a second before he acknowledged Jason.

"Mr. Morgan." He opened the door and stepped aside. "Welcome back. Miss Sadie has been missing you."

Jason released a humorless chuckle. "Missing my money is more like it." He entered the building and pulled Dawn behind him. "Where's Sadie?"

"I'm here." A petite older woman appeared in the hallway. Snow-white hair framed a café au lait complexion. Ruby colored lips twitched with humor. "Don't even think of bad mouthing me, Jason Morgan."

"I wouldn't." He took Dawn's hand and brought her forward. "Sadie, this is Dawn. She's the most passionate singer in the world. She needs dresses, shoes and other accessories to make her so." His hands went to her hair. He removed the pins that kept her curls in place. Stepping closer to her, his body brushed hers as he rearranged her hair until it flowed across her shoulders. "Make her hair sexy, but don't cut an inch of it. She's debuting at a club. Make her look like the star she is."

"Mr. Morgan… Jason…" Dawn could barely breathe as she attempted to speak on her behalf. "I don't need…"

"Ssh." He placed a brief kiss on her earlobe. "Sadie will take good care of you. I'll be back in a few hours." He moved to stand between her and the seamstress. "This will take of everything. Food, drink and the trimmings. Be good to her, Sadie. She's special."

The older woman's voice softened "Oh, I can see that."

__

Have I lost my damn mind? Dara's chest tightened as she watched Sonny watch her. His wandering eyes left nothing to the imagination. Protecting her sister from Jason Morgan would come at a high cost. Her body and quite possibly her soul, too.

"So, do we have a…" His mouth curved into a sensual smile. "A deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain." She stood, turning her back to him. Her hands clenched together. Was she prepared to do this? Tremors went through her at the mere thought his olive skin and silky black hair. How would those well-manicured hands feel on her inner thighs? Would her satisfaction matter or was he selfish? _Oh dear, I can't believe I'm considering this._

"It's not so hard." His chair scraped across the floor. Then, he was behind her. His heat scorched her back. "The choice is yours. Your sister is beautiful, fresh, innocent. Resisting her will be difficult, but Jason will follow my advice. However, there must be something in it for me--"

"All right," she ground out, her body shaking. "I'll do it. I'll be your mistress."


	6. Let's Misbehave

Chapter 6: Let's Misbehave

"Sonny too busy to meet with me himself." Charlie 'Lucky' Luciano, the boss of the East Coast, spoke in quiet tones. Every word from his mouth sounded like a threat. He poured a shot of whiskey into a crystal glass and didn't bother to offer any to Jason. "Is that it? He's too good for me now."

"No, sir." Jason stood tall. He respected the man. Lucky worked hard to claim his position. He started young but didn't allow age to stop him from meeting his goals. A man like that deserved to be honored. "I volunteered to speak with you on his behalf."

Luciano cocked an eyebrow. "You volunteered. I'm honored." He moved around his desk to sit in the large leather chair. "I've heard good things about you. If Port Charles ever gets too small…"

Jason nodded once. As much as he admired Luciano, he was completely loyal to Sonny. But he'd be a fool to close the door on a prospect. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that." Luciano sipped his drink. "This thing in Chicago isn't good. It puts the heat on us and makes us look bad. The police will come in. Be prepared for that. Whose palms are you greasing up there?"

"No one's, sir." Jason frowned. "We haven't found a way in, yet."

"Find one."

Luciano shuffled through some papers on his desk. A frown creased his brow during his search. Then, he paused and quickly scanned the page. "Mac Scorpio is Port Charles' Police Commissioner. He likes the spotlight and hates law breakers. A perfect man with a shiny badge." Lucky tossed the paper onto his desk. "No one's pure. Find a way to get next to him. All of them can be bought if you offer the right price."

"Yes, sir."

The powerful man leaned back in his chair. "As for the incident in Chicago, we will distance ourselves from it. Capone and Bugs Malone… I'll handle that. Their war won't affect our business. Continue as usual. Keep the profile low. Cops like Scorpio want to make an impression. Don't give him the opportunity."

"Understood."

"You're staying overnight. There's a suite reserved for you and I want you at my table at the Cotton Club tonight."

Jason's mouth tightened. Luciano's orders interfered with his plans. Objecting meant disrespect. He knew better. "Thank you."

"Just show your face," Luciano said. "Attend to your other business afterward."

Jason nodded. His plans for seduction would suffer a slight delay. But anticipation added to the excitement.

"Ivory suits you."

Dawn twirled in front of the mirror. Under Miss Sadie's guidance, she tried on numerous gowns and fancy accessories. She melted at the feel of silk against her skin. Satin cooled her from head to toe. Feathers tickled her funny bone, but looked so sophisticated with the right dress, shoes and jewelry. She sighed. Wearing finery like this was always a fantasy. She never imagined it would really happen.

Sadie chuckled. "Jason sure does have an eye for the ladies. Brown sugar must taste so sweet on his tongue."

Dawn stopped admiring her reflection and glanced into the older woman's knowing brown eyes. "I'm singing at the Paradise Lounge. That's why he's getting these things for me."

"Sweet thing, no, it ain't." The woman turned her toward the large oval mirror with the oak frame. Their gazes locked. A faint smile lessened the severity of her words. "He wants you in his bed."

"I haven't--"

"Oh, I know you ain't." Sadie patted her shoulder. "Least aways not yet. But he aims to get you there. Jason is not an easy man, but I figured him out a long time ago. You're not the first to catch his interest, but you could be the last. I thought he and Keesha…but…he held on too tightly. He'll do things differently with you."

"No, ma'am." Dawn's heart began to race. Denial flooded through her. She shook her head and began removing the pearls hanging from her neck. "I heard about him and Keesha. I'm not nearly as exciting as she is. I just want to sing."

Sadie stared at her in disbelief. "You don't want him. He can give you the world. All you have to do is share his bed and give him your body. That's not a bad trade."

"It's more than I'm willing to part with," she said quietly. "Besides, he said I don't have to do that. He almost promised it."

"Well, you hold him to it." Sadie moved behind her and began unbuttoning the gown. "As long as you have something he wants, he'll treat you right. Give it to him when you want. Not when he demands it. Men always appreciate having to make an effort."

Dawn took the older woman's advice to heart.

"When I was in Philadelphia last week, I got something for you." John rolled from the bed and grabbed his jacket from the floor.

"John…"

Air lodged in his throat as he watched Evangeline slid her arms into the silk dressing gown he gave her for Christmas. It was their first Christmas and they spent the day together. Making love and being merry. He realized then that he hadn't ever been so happy. She gave him joy. Her sense of humor, her beauty and her smarts. He thought of her the entire time he was gone. If the world was different, he would have taken her with him. Such as it was, all he could do was bring her gifts.

"I know you told me not to get you anything," he said, pulling the velvet sachet from his pocket, "but I can't help myself."

She hesitated near the foot of the bed. A frown marred her smooth forehead.

"Evangeline," he murmured. "Come here. Please. I want you to have it."

Slow footsteps brought her to him. He took her hand and pressed the small cloth bag into it. The feel of her skin shook him to the core. As usual. He considered spending the night. Would she let him? Lately, she ushered him out the door faster than he liked. He knew there wasn't another man, but something wasn't right. He hoped the gifts would reinforce how much he cared about her.

She squeezed the bag without opening it. "Feels like rocks. Smooth, round rocks."

"Open it. See what's inside."

"I can't give you expensive gifts."

"Money isn't important. You give me your time."

Shaking her head, she shoved the gift bag into his stomach. He had no choice but to take it back.

"I can't take this. I can't do this with you anymore. You have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Because we can't really be together and I need more, John."

"I can give you more," he argued.

"You can't give me a wedding ring and a real home with the both of us living in it." She grabbed her clothes and shoes and went to the door. "I'm going to the washroom. Please, don't be here when I get back."

Sonny brushed the back of his hand against the swell of Dara's cheek. Her skin was as smooth as satin and the nut brown flesh was flawless. He enjoyed teasing Jason about his attraction to colored women, but standing inches from this fearless beauty, he understood that the appeal was more than skin deep.

Something fierce and untamed flashed in her eyes. The way she carried herself and protected her sister, Dara Jensen was the epitome of refinement. Yet underneath the surface hid a spitfire. He knew better than to underestimate her. If he wanted her in his bed, he'd have to be true to their arrangement. Otherwise, she'd find a way to make him suffer.

"I'll have some of my guys pick up your things," he said.

"Why?"

"You'll stay here unless you've already changed your mind…"

Shadows crossed her face. She blinked, hiding countless emotions from his searching gaze. "Fine. I need to pack what I want to bring and make arrangements for Dawn. I'd rather she didn't live there alone."

"She's welcome to come here."

Her body froze. The single word exploded from her mouth. "No!"

Sonny became still at the sudden outburst. Her disapproval didn't come as a surprise, but the passion behind it intrigued him. Having her on his arm would forever change his life. "The offer stands. Rinaldo will drive you to Maywood and wait while you gather your things. I want you back here tonight."

He called down to the bar. The phone rang, but no one answered. Tension crept up his spine. After returning the handset to its base, he removed a pistol from his desk. He then closed his hand around Dara's upper arm and pulled her to his connecting suite.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait here and don't come out."

Her bottom lip trembled as she stared. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know--"

Without warning, his office door burst open. He turned, instinctively blocking her. Curses rolled under his breath as he met the suspicious gaze of the number one thorn in his side. Palming the gun, he slid it into the back of his pants and straightened his jacket.

"Commissioner Scorpio. It's always a pleasure, but the Lounge isn't open for business. You're early."

"Not early enough," Mac said through gritted teeth. "What are you hiding over there? Who's in that room?"

"Do you have a warrant?" Sonny cocked a brow.

"Do you have something to hide? Maybe Capone is in there and you're planning a repeat of the massacre in Chicago. You can forget about it. I won't allow that here. Who's back there?"

Sonny ground his back teeth. Dealing with this bastard used every ounce of patience he could muster. Mac Scorpio deemed Sonny and his associates as his pet project. So many times, Sonny considered eliminating the cop. But what good would that do? Another one would just replace him. But then again, maybe the replacement would come with a price.

"Corinthos--"

"Keep your pants on. It's just a friend." Sonny stood aside and allowed Dara to decide whether or not she'd reveal herself.

She chose to and joined them in the room. To her credit, she held her chin high and met the Commissioner's gaze.

"What were you doing back there?" Scorpio questioned her. "Do you work for Corinthos?"

Dara shook her head. "No, sir." She glanced over her shoulder at Sonny. "I'll go now." She hustled past Mac and out the door before either man could protest.

"As you can see, Al Capone isn't here. I must say I do admire your imagination." Sonny went to the door and opened it, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to prepare for tonight's show."

Scorpio didn't budge. "I do mind. What is she to you?"

"A friend."

"I find that hard to believe."

Sonny's mouth twisted into a cynical smile. "Why, Commissioner Scorpio, would you say that?"

"I know of her and she's not the type to be your 'friend,'" he said through gritted teeth. "Don't bother to get creative. I'll find out on my own."

"She's not your concern. Why are you here? I don't even know Al Capone. Only what I read in the papers which makes me glad to live here in good, safe Port Charles. Maybe Chief Bennett knows Capone's whereabouts. He seems to enjoy the less than savory side of town."

Mac snorted. "That tactic won't work with me. Sam is one of the best."

"So I hear." Sonny laughed. "He's very good."

A split second later, Scorpio stormed from the room and Sonny sent Rinaldo after Dara. The prospect of the fiery woman in his bed far outweighed any concern over the policeman's visit. Sonny had been in the business for years. He knew his way around the law. Sooner or later, Mac Scorpio would understand that and obsess over a different pursuit.


	7. Ain't Nobody's Business

Chapter 7: Ain't Nobody's Business

"Dancing all the way to the bank," Skye murmured under her breath as she counted the day's cash flow. Business usually increased at nightfall, but this day had been nothing to sneeze at. Valentine's day wasn't good for some--obviously--but it had certainly been for her. She folded the bills and stuffed them in her bosom. Later, she'd secure her rising fortune inside the safe hidden in the wall of her bedroom.

"Miss Skye."

She turned at the haunting voice. _Oh, Lord. What now?_

"Gina," she said, rising from her desk. "What is it?"

"I'd like to speak with you," the young blonde said. "May I come in?"

Skye ushered the younger woman into the parlor and closed the door. For the past few weeks, Gina had been making a spectacle of herself. Getting drunk and passing out. Her love for Jason Morgan glowed on her face like an embarrassing beacon. Like most men, he didn't appreciate the girl's affection and cast it aside. Never in all her days would Skye allow any man to make her a fool. She simply had too much pride and Gina didn't have any at all.

"Okay, you're here. What is it? I'm a busy woman. Out with it quickly."

"Yes'm." Color drained from Gina's face. She looked as white as fresh fallen snow. Her eyes grew large and her hands trembled. But in the midst of her nervousness, her back straightened and she returned Skye's stare. "I want a job, ma'am."

"Keesha is my cook and she's a good one," Skye replied. "She's staying."

"No, I don't want her job," Gina explained. "I want to work for you. _Really_ work for you. Be one of your girls."

Skye's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly, Miss Skye. I need to make good money and I can't do that anywhere else in town."

"What do you need this money for? Are you in trouble?"

"No, ma'am. I want a better life."

"Oh, really." Skye poured a shot of hootch from her secret stash into a dainty china cup. Her mouth quirked with rising humor. "And you think you'll get that life on your back as one of my girls?"

Gina jutted her chin in an age-old gesture of defiance. "I can do it. I'm not some innocent school girl."

Skye leaned against her desk with one hand on her hip. Her gaze took in the blonde's knee-length skirt and short bob. All decked out in the flapper-style. As if that was enough. She shook her head and sipped her drink

"Obviously, not. You can make a good living here. I see to it that none of my girls want for anything. As long as my rules are followed, we can get along just fine. But I have to warn you, it's not as easy as it looks. Some of my clientele have _special_ needs or wants. There are some things that I don't allow, but I am a businesswoman. I can't prohibit everything. Before you agree to work here, you have to decide just how far you're willing to go."

She went to the door and opened it. Gina understood the hint and followed Skye.

"You don't have to decide right this minute, but the next time, I see you here, I'll expect you to be an employee. No more laying up in Keesha's room and recovering from a binge. If you work here, no drinking until you can prove to me you can handle it. You won't embarrass me or yourself while under my roof. Do we understand each other?"

Gina swallowed hard. Nodding, she said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

Curiosity got the best of Mac. After leaving Paradise Lounge, he found himself heading toward Maywood. Unlike his predecessors, he wasn't a stranger to this side of town. He kept an eye on crime and on its citizens. When the Jensen sisters moved in, he did a little investigation.

The information he gathered did little to convey the beauty of the elder sister. Dara Jensen. With those large brown eyes, wide, generous mouth and creamy coffee-hued skin, she undoubtedly caused excitement wherever she went. To his surprise, he found himself completely enthralled.

He parked his Ford at the curb and strolled up the sidewalk to her brownstone. Some acknowledged his presence with a nod, but most looked away. Was it fear, he wondered. He supposed the past law enforcement regime wrecked havoc. The former police commissioner was a menace. Mac worked hard to overturn the negative image that resided in so many minds.

Voices carried down the hall. He gripped his pistol and hurried to the source. A man and a woman engaged in a heated discussion. Mac hesitated before charging in.

"No, Dara! I won't let you do it."

"You can't stop me," she replied in a sharp tone. "I don't have a choice."

"You're not her mama. If she wants to play with Jason Morgan, let her."

"And what kind of future would she have?" Dara asked. "I want her to have a respectable life, become a teacher and marry a fine, good man. She won't have any of that if she's fooling around in a speak easy."

"But that's what she wants and becoming Sonny Corinthos' whore won't stop her."

A loud crack echoed and a muffled oath followed. Mac grabbed the doorknob and turned.

"I'm nobody's whore."

Mac opened the door. Both pairs of eyes flew to his. The man held his jaw while Dara's chest heaved. Mac lingered in the doorway. "I heard shouting. What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, sir. Just a family disagreement."

Mac looked to Dara for confirmation.

She nodded. "That's all it is, Commissioner. Jamal is my cousin and we don't always see things eye to eye. We apologize if we disturbed anyone."

"As long as you're sure that's all it is," he said.

"I am."

Mac searched his mind for reasons to stay but found none. He couldn't understand it, but this woman truly fascinated him. As the silence lengthened, he knew that he was an intruder. So, he left them with a warning.

Driving across town to the police headquarters, he considered their argument. Her cousin accused her of becoming Corinthos' whore. So that's what he walked in on at the club. They were making the arrangements.

__

Damn. Didn't Dara Jensen realize she deserved so much better than a man like Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos?

Keesha liked the docks. Despite the chill of the cold February day, the sight of iced over Spoon Lake provided solace. She moved to a wooden bench and sat. After pulling her scarf close around her neck and shoving her gloved hands into her pockets, she allowed herself to simply enjoy the view.

Memories of life before countless bad choices came to mind. Her world before moving to Port Charles and before falling into Jason's bed hadn't been so bad. She had a roof over her head, food to eat and a family who loved her. A faint smile crossed her lips as she remembered the hours spent with her best friend, Evangeline Williamson. The two became fast friends when they met a church social at the young age of five. Many years were spent sharing daydreams and making plans for a wonderful future.

Sadness rolled over Keesha. Her future didn't quite turn out the way she planned. She only ever wanted a family. A house filled with children and a good man who loved her. Never once did she delude herself into thinking Jason Morgan could fulfil her dreams. So why in the hell did she become his lover?

That answer was simple really. She loved him. The coldness in his blue eyes burned with warmth in her presence. Others saw it and so did she. But she was clearly a fool in believing he'd ever change for her. His life made him hard and the end, she knew life with him was not meant to be.

__

What about Stone Cates?

Warmth crept up her spine at the mere thought of the quiet saxophone player. His dislike of Jason was so strong Keesha could almost taste it. She never once allowed herself to believe she was the cause until now. The way Stone looked at her. His tone. His words. So sweet and poetic. She almost lost herself, but she vowed never to be so foolhardy again.

"Miss Ward, it's getting late. It's not safe for a beautiful woman such as yourself to be out here all alone."

Keesha resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Woody's outrageous flattery. "I'm fine."

His full lips curved into a pleased smile. "That you are. Do you mind if I sit?"

"I couldn't stop you."

He chose a discreet distance and sat at the far end. "It's good to see you doing well. Considering what happened…well, I was worried."

"I find that hard to believe," she said, shaking her head. "You wouldn't dare risk your business arrangement because of me."

"You'd be worth the risk."

"I'm not interested," she stated quietly.

His eyebrows rose. "A hardworking colored man ain't good enough for you."

"That's not what I said."

"What are you saying?" He tilted his head to the side. His voice deepened. "You came here from Philadelphia all high and mighty, almost looking your nose down at the rest of us. Then, the slick white man shows up and you're his woman. Just like that." Woody snapped his fingers for emphasis.

She stiffened. "That's not true, but if that's the way you want to see it… What happened between him and me is no one else's business." She stood and moved to leave. The dock was no longer a safe haven. Her sanctuary had been invaded.

"Word is you cut him. Right on his stomach. The boss man wanted you taken care of but your slick daddy said no. You must have put it on him real good."

Keesha glanced once over her shoulder at him. "You'll never know." Then, she all but ran back to her room at the Chandler Home for Women. It may be a den for whores, but at least it was safe.


	8. The Weary Blues

Chapter 8: The Weary Blues

"You look like a million bucks."

Jason's gaze swept over Dawn from head to toe. Sadie chose a peach silk number for the night's outing. The old woman's eye never ceased to amaze him. He knew the gowns carefully packed in the valise were outstanding. But this dress--he stifled a groan. This mass of silk, beads and pearls clung to the pretty canary in just the right places and hinted at everything else. He tucked her hand in the crook his elbow and strolled toward the bright lights of the Cotton Club.

Her footsteps faltered and then stopped. "They won't let me in."

"You're on my arm. You'll get in."

Dawn shook her head. "Not in there. They have strict rules. I've heard about it. I don't even pass the paper bag test. There won't allow me through the front door. This was a nice fantasy, but it won't come true tonight."

Jason understood about the paper bag test. He didn't agree with it, but he knew what it meant. She was right. Her skin was a shade darker than a bag which meant she'd be turned away. But Lucky Luciano gave him a personal invite. That had to count for something.

"We'll see what happens," he murmured against her ear. "Tonight, fantasies are coming true."

He released her hand and settled his hand at her waist. They moved closer toward the club. The lonely blast of a trumpet sounded in the night. Then other instruments joined in, creating a sensational jazz beat. He felt Dawn tremble. Excitement rippled through her and branched out to him. Desire settled in the pit of his gut. His manhood ached for attention. He glanced into her shining brown eyes. _What a beauty_. He wanted her, but he wouldn't take her. True ecstasy would come in making her want him.

They reached the red carpet. Just as she predicted, two sharply dressed men blocked their path. Before they said a word, Jason informed them, "I'm a guest of Charlie Luciano. The name is Jason Morgan."

One left to check. The other gave Dawn the once over. She shrank against his Jason. He stroked her arm in a soothing gesture before moving to stand in front of her. Jason was ready to strike. Under different circumstances he would have. But this wasn't his territory. He wanted to make a good impression on Luciano. Killing one of his men wasn't the wisest way to do that.

The other man returned. He jutted his chin once. "Mr. Luciano is waiting for you."

Jason didn't respond. Amid stares and hushed silence, he led Dawn inside the Cotton Club.

"This is your suite." Sonny opened the double doors and escorted Dara inside. Her solitary suitcase stood just inside the door. He grabbed it and placed inside the bedroom. Dara wondered if she'd have to make good on their deal so soon.

"You'll have a maid to tend to you." He left the bedroom and returned to the living area.

The décor took Dara's breath away. Such opulence. Plush ivory carpet, beautiful creamy wallpaper and matching furniture. She'd cleaned a few homes where this was normal. Never once did she believe she'd live like this.

"You can call downstairs for food. A bar is over there." Sonny moved to stand in front of her. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he agreed. He took her hand and placed a key inside. "This is yours. Of course, I have one."

"Of course." She chewed her bottom lip and looked away. Dear Lord, what had she gotten herself in to?

"The Lounge is opening. I have work to do." He headed toward the door. "Tonight, get settled in and make yourself at home."

"What about…" She inhaled a ragged breath. "What about the other?"

"You mean familiarizing yourself with my bed?" A faint smile played at his lips. Dimples flashed, making him appear mischievous and boy like. "That will come. Just not tonight."

He left. Dara sighed. Not necessarily with relief.

Evangeline thanked the couple for the ride and stepped onto the slush filled Maywood section of Port Charles. It was late but a few still walked the streets. She found an open café and ducked inside. The warmth seeped through her ankle length woolen coat. She ordered coffee and claimed a booth with a window view. The waitress brought her order and offered the special.

"No, thank you. The coffee will do." She dug two cents from her coin purse and paid for her order.

The waitress pocketed the coins and fixed Evangeline with a hard stare. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm from Pennsylvania. Just arrived tonight."

"Welcome. Do you have family around here?"

"I have a good friend. I was waiting until the morning to surprise her."

The waitress frowned. "Who's the friend? Maybe I know her."

"Keesha Ward. She was at the Paradise Lounge."

"She ain't there no more."

Evangeline's eyes widened. "She's not? Is she still here?"

"She hasn't left town. She's the cook over at Miss Skye's. If you wait, I can walk you over. By the way, my name's Melisande. What's yours?"

"Evangeline. Thanks, Melisande. I'll wait."

"No problem."

John circled Evangeline's block several times. No light beckoned from the window. Her melodious voice didn't drift from the one room she called home. He didn't have to park and climb the stairs to know she was gone. He felt it. Instinctively.

He opened the door with his key and slowly pushed inside. The space screamed of its emptiness. Gone was the clutter of her pretty dresses and flashy shoes. The feather boas she draped over the headboard were also missing. He checked her closet. The only things left were his gifts. The coats, dresses and other accessories all hung in place. Mocking him.

He gathered the belongings into his arms and inhaled. Her light floral scent lingered. His throat tightened. This hurt. In the back his mind, he always knew she'd walk away. But to actually face it… God, he'd been such a fool.

John wrapped her leftovers inside a coat and trudged back to his car. After dumping the items in the back, he climbed into the driver's seat and headed home.

With his suspicions confirmed, he had no other choice but to move on, too.

He picked up the phone and asked the operator to dial a person to person call for Port Charles.

"Commissioner Scorpio speaking."

John coughed once to clear his throat. "Commissioner, this is John McBain in Llanview."

"Lieutenant McBain! It's good to hear from you. Have you decided?"

"Yes, I have." John rubbed his eyes as he made a life altering decision. "I'll take the job."

"How soon can I expect you?"

John shrugged. "I have to give notice here. Maybe a week. Maybe less. Is that fine?"

"As long as you're serious about heading the task force."

"I am." His voice was hard and exact. Managing a love life wasn't his forte, but he knew how to catch criminals. That was in the blood. "I'm dead serious."

"Great," the Commissioner said. "I'll make living arrangements for you and begin the paperwork now. Do you want to select your own officers or should I arrange a group for you?"

"I'd rather select my own, but any suggestions you have will be helpful."

"It's not a problem. Welcome aboard, John."

"Thank you."


	9. Makes You Wanna Holler

Chapter 9: Makes You Wanna Holler

When Evangeline arrived at the Chandler Home for Women, Keesha was stunned into silence. Keesha longed for a friendly face but because of guilt and disappointment she allowed fear to prevent her from seeking it out. Then, like an angel, her dearest friend appeared. Without the ability to stop it, tears poured from Keesha's eyes as she embraced Evangeline as if her life depended on it.

Now, hours later, they sat at the kitchen table. The other women had already eaten and the breakfast dishes were cleared except for the ones the two friends lingered over. Keesha gave her friend a hard look, noticing the worry lines at her eyes and hollowness of her cheeks. She frowned and shook her head.

"You should eat more."

Evangeline laughed. "I could say the same for you. Melisande explained what kind of home this is. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I have nowhere else to go," Keesha explained. "Skye gave me a job and a roof over my head."

"For how long?" Evangeline reached out and grabbed Keesha's hand. "You can't stay in a place like this forever."

"It's not like I'm making my living on my back," Keesha whispered.

"Not yet. I know about places like this. Before you know it, the money will look good and nothing else will matter. What happened with your man at the Paradise Lounge?"

"Jason." She released a curt, humorless laugh. "I left. What about you and John?"

"I left." Evangeline stirred sugar and cream into her coffee. "It was just a fantasy. We would never make it in the real world. Is that how it went with you and Jason?"

"Not exactly. I wish…" Keesha sighed, unwilling to return to the past. "I'm sorry you came all the way here based on my letter about singing at the Lounge. I can't step foot in there. They do hire Colored singers. If you don't mention me, you can probably get a gig."

"I don't know if I want to work there. The best part was knowing you'd be there, too. It would be like old times."

"So what will you do? Please, don't go back to Llanview just yet. Stay awhile. Skye doesn't mind if you spend a few nights with me."

"John is in Llanview so there's no chance in me going back."

Keesha frowned with concern. "Was it that bad between you?"

"The memories are good. Too good." Tears gathered in the corner of Evangeline's eyes. She wiped them away. "John is a good decent man, but he can't go against the world just for me. He's worked hard to gain respect as a law officer and I don't fault him for it. Now, it's my turn to see what life has to offer me. Believe me, I have enough blues in my soul to sing a lifetime."

"Well, the Paradise Lounge isn't the only place in town. After I start on lunch, we can go out and see what's out there."

Sonny's comment about Sam Bennett still boiled in Mac's gut. As Commissioner, he expected his officers to be above reproach. Unlike the PCPD's former regime, the current group of law officers was dedicated to keeping the peace and upholding the law. Mac demanded that of his officers. If Sonny had Sam in his pocket, all hell was about to break loose.

Sam removed his hat as he entered Mac's office and stood at attention. "You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes." He pointed to an empty chair. "Have a seat." After Sam was settled, Mac said, "Your relationship with Miss Chandler…"

Sam stiffened. His face flushed a dark red. "Sir, if I may--"

"No, not yet. While I have never spoken to you about it, I have been fully aware. She and Corinthos have an arrangement. Are you aware of that?"

Sam's head moved a fraction of an inch as he nodded.

"Are you a party to it?"

"Excuse me!"

"I am asking if you also have an arrangement with Corinthos," Mac stated evenly. "Is that why we haven't caught his bootlegger in the act? Because of inside communication?"

Sam's mouth thinned to a straight line. "No, sir."

"Your relationship with Miss Chandler does not interfere with your duties as Police Chief."

"Not at all, Commissioner."

Mac stared at Sam. The other man held himself still as a statue. He seemed genuinely upset by Mac's accusations. Yet, he didn't leap to a defense. Mac had a good deal of experience with interrogation and most liars broke without seconds. Duplicity obviously was not a fault of Sam Bennett.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it. Corinthos is preparing to use you against the department. Consider yourself warned."

"How do you know?"

"I gave the Paradise Lounge a surprise visit last night. Your name was mentioned."

Sam's eyes flashed with fury. "I have no association with Sonny Corinthos whatsoever. Sir, I understand you're working on a new task force. I'd like to be a part of that."

Mac nodded. "Yes, I am. John McBain of Llanview, Pennsylvania will assist me in recruiting and training a team. In the meantime, I want you to remain in place as police chief."

"Understood."

"Your personal life is none of my business, but Corinthos is threatening to make it so. I'm advising you to be on guard with Miss Chandler."

Sam stood and headed to the door. "Sir, that situation will be handled."

"Luciano wants us to lay low for awhile," Jason reported to Sonny. "He says the heat will be on and to keep that in mind."

Sonny poured brandy into two glasses. "Charlie's a smart man. Good thing Woody made his last delivery before all hell broke loose."

"He also wants us to get an edge at the department. Scorpio's reputation is known."

"He's a pain in the ass." Sonny slid one glass toward Jason. "Last night, he stormed in here like a drunk bull. Turned the place over pretty good. We opened a couple of hours later than usual. I put a bug in his ear, though."

Jason swallowed a taste of the amber beverage. The flavor lingered on his tongue as the liquid eased down his throat. He considered Sonny's last words. "What kind of bug?"

"About Bennett and Skye." Sonny chuckled. "Stir up the pot and make them wonder who's who. That'll keep Scorpio off us for awhile."

Jason cocked his head to the side. "Scorpio is no fool."

"Any man's a fool if he thinks he's being duped. Doesn't matter if it's a friend or a lover. Doubt makes a fool out of all of us." Sonny perched on the edge of his desk and gave Jason hard look. His voice became deadly serious. "Leave the Jensen girl alone."

Like a bullet, anger shot through Jason. He returned Sonny's stare and refused to back down. "With all due respect, Sonny, what happens between Dawn and I has nothing to do with you."

"Right now it does."

"Why?"

If Sonny disliked being questioned, only the flashing of his dark eyes conveyed it. "Her sister and I worked out a deal. Keep her pure. Think you can manage that?"

"What if I've already taken a ride?"

Sonny's laughter came from deep within. "I know you better than that. You wouldn't be here now if you had. You're waiting. Wait a little bit longer."

Jason couldn't deny it. If he had made Dawn a woman, he wouldn't have left her bed to report to Sonny. At least not this early. He hadn't been with Gina in awhile and Keesha was prior to that. Having a drought between lovers wasn't something he liked or enjoyed.

"How much longer?"

A faint smile made Sonny's expression dangerously sinister. "I'll let you know."

"What did you just say?" Dawn couldn't believe her cousin. He couldn't be right. Dara wouldn't do a thing like that.

"You heard me. Your sister is laying down with Corinthos for you," Jamal bit out.

"Why for me?" She searched through the closets and found them empty of Dara's favorite possessions. "Why is she doing this? Has she gone crazy?"

"Both of you have! Running around with Jason Morgan and going away with him!" He all but spat. "Now, Dara is acting like a fool, thinking Corinthos will keep Morgan off of you. I'm ashamed of both of you."

"You don't have to be ashamed of me!" She fired back at him. "I haven't done anything to be ashamed of and I won't. I can sing and I will sing. Maybe not at the Paradise Lounge but somewhere. Whether Jason helps me or not!"

"What about Dara?" Jamal ran a hand over his face. He looked tired and weary. Worry lines spread from the corners of his eyes. "Is it fine for her to be Corinthos' whore?"

Dawn's chest tightened. She loved her sister but had no idea the lengths Dara would go to protect her. She sighed. "Of course not. I have to stop her."

"How?"

"I'm going to the club." She ran a comb through her hair before pinning on a hat. "She has to listen. I'll have her home tonight."

"I'm coming with you."

Dawn shook her head. "They won't let you in. Just go to work. You can't afford to miss a day. I'll be okay."

"Be careful. I don't like seeing Jensen women being swallowed whole by men like them."

"Come on, Jamal. Jensen women are smarter than that."


	10. Shim Sham Shimmy

Chapter 10: Shim Sham Shimmy

"Sonny, can we talk?"

Stone joined Sonny at the bar while the other man oversaw the concealment of Paradise's booze. Since Scorpio's shakedown, Sonny worked most of the morning on making sure that everything that needed to be hidden was.

"Sure." Sonny's gaze narrowed on him. "Here or somewhere else?"

Stone glanced at the staircase leading to Sonny's private quarters. A few minutes ago, Dara's sister headed that way. He didn't want either woman hearing what he had to say. "Somewhere else."

Sonny nodded once, gave Benny one final order and headed out the back. Stone followed. The men stopped at the dock. The only thing that'd overhear them there was wind, water and birds.

"What's this about?" Sonny sat on a bench. He gestured for Stone to sit. "If this is about Gina and Jason--"

"No, there's not much anyone can do about that." Stone joined Sonny on the bench. "Obviously, Jason's move on. Gina will have to accept it."

"You know she's been tipping them back more than she can handle."

"I know." Stone's mouth tightened. "I've forbidden her to come back to Paradise for the time being. If she refuses, I'm sending her to live with Jagger and Karen."

"Now that's squared away," Sonny said, "what did you want to talk about?"

"This is probably none of my business…"

"Probably not, but keep going anyway."

Stone coughed once to clear his throat. "After what Gina has been through, I don't want to see it happen again."

Sonny laughed. "You have a thing for the pretty brown canary."

"No, I'm not interested in Dawn Jensen. She's just a kid."

"That's never stopped you before."

Stone frowned. He made a mistake once and vowed never again. "Robin's age isn't why we didn't work out, but it doesn't matter now. She's with her family and her life wasn't ruined."

"Look, I know you don't think much of Jason. After the way he and Gina split, I can see your point. But why the concern about the Jensen girl? What is she to you?"

"It's not just Dawn I'm talking about," Stone clarified. "Her sister is living here now. This isn't her kind of world. Neither of them are cut out for this kind of lifestyle."

"Oh, I get it now. I'm not good enough for Dara and Jason's not the man for Dawn." Sonny gave him a hard look and cocked an eyebrow. "Am I getting it right?"

"That's not what I said." Stone abruptly stood. He shoved fisted hands into his pants pockets. "You know how I feel about you. You're my brother. And like a brother, I'm coming to you out of concern. You came to me about Robin. It's only fair."

"Fair, huh?"

Stone bit his tongue. The fire flashing in Sonny's eyes warned of a fight. He cared too much about their relationship to resort to a physical altercation.

"Well, to ease your concern, Dara and I have an arrangement. The details don't concern you. Her little sister is off limits to Jason for now. Satisfied?"

The word escaped before Stone could stop it. "No."

"No?" Sonny released a belly laugh. "Tell me, Stone, what will make you happy?"

"Leave them alone."

The laughter came to an immediate halt. "That's not a promise I'm willing to make."

Jason watched Sonny's conversation with Stone from a distance. The sax player had no love for Jason and Jason returned the lack of emotion. Before his involvement with Gina, Jason sensed Stone's dislike. The other man held it in check, but the look in his eyes never wavered. Stone would more than likely love to see Jason go straight to hell. Jason never once stopped to consider the reason. He simply didn't care.

The staccato beat of heels created a steady rhythm on the wooden platform. Jason remembered the cadence well. He said her name without turning around. "Gina. This isn't a good time."

"It never is," she said.

He brushed past her back inside Paradise's storeroom. Her footsteps followed. He whirled around to face her. "There's nothing left to say. It's over, Gina. Move on."

Color drained from her face, leaving her ashen. Her eyes rounded. "I know. It's just that… I came to say goodbye."

"You said it." He gave a pointed look to the door behind her.

"I have a job," she said in a rush.

"Congratulations."

"Don't you want to know where?"

He stifled a yawn. The conversation bored him. _She_ bored him. "No."

"Fine," she bit out. "One day you'll live to regret this. I was the best thing you ever had. When you realize that, it'll be too late."

He didn't spare her another glance. He turned and walked away.

"Just like clockwork." Skye opened the door wide to allow Rinaldo entry. "I keep hoping one day you'll forget."

He shook his head. "Sonny has a good memory and so do I."

Skye strolled to the wall behind her desk. She removed the Renoir painting and quickly opened the wall safe. The bundle for Sonny was already prepared, stuffed and sealed inside an envelope. She gave the cash to Rinaldo who graced her with a quick, rare smile.

"Always a pleasure," he said.

"Perhaps more so for you than for me."

"Perhaps." Then, he was gone.

Skye locked the safe and returned the painting to the wall. She leaned against her desk and gave her full attention to the work of art. Her father, Adam Chandler, gave it to her as a parting gift before he banished her from his home. Being treated worst than trash stung. Hell, it hurt her deeply, but she found the courage to rise above it. Although she owned this house of ill repute, she'd never once collected a dime on her back. She learned the art of using people at her father's knee. She lifted an imaginary glass and saluted. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Talking to yourself?"

"Sam." She turned to face him. "It's early for you."

"No, I'm running a little late." He clutched his hat between his two strong hands. His mouth thinned into a straight line. He reminded her of a coiled snake, ready to strike at any second.

"What's your hurry? You look as tight as a drum. Want something to take the edge off?"

He slammed the door closed and stormed across the room to her. "Are you crazy? I'm an officer of the law!"

"So?" She shrugged.

"So, I can't do this anymore."

Her eyes narrowed. She'd heard little speeches like this before. "Do what?"

"Come here. Be with you. Be a chump in your little game with Corinthos," he said in deadly quiet voice. "I won't be used, Skye."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You were never the sweet and innocent type so playing that act won't work now. Corinthos has you in his pocket. I saw his boy Rinaldo leave and I know what he had with him."

"Arrest him then."

"It's not that easy and you know it."

"According to you, I know everything, so maybe you're right. I know that, too. You and Scorpio are too busy being upstanding law abiders that you're not willing to get down and dirty. Your hands are clean and you want to keep them that way."

He stared down at her. "What's your point?"

"You come storming in here, mad at the world and treating me like I'm public enemy number one. If Sonny has plans for you, he hasn't told me about them. But if you want to get him, you'll have to sink to his level. Otherwise, all you're doing is blowing smoke."

"Here I am."

"Right on time." Mac stood and ushered John into his office. After closing the door, he returned to his desk. "Everything all squared away in Llanview."

John nodded. "As much as it can be. Commissioner Buchanan extended an open offer of manpower should we need it."

"I spoke with Bo this morning," Mac said. "He wasn't happy about you leaving."

"No, he wasn't, but it was something I needed to do." John looked around the office. Commendations decorated every wall. A few personal photographs were on display as well. He wondered if the woman in the photo was Mac's wife and if so, how did the other man balance his career with his family. Maybe if John had learned the trick, Evangeline wouldn't have walked away.

"Change is always a fresh opportunity to make a discovery," Mac said. "I think you'll like it here. Once we rid Port Charles of vermin like Corinthos and Morgan, this place could become a real Utopia."

"A perfect haven, huh?" John couldn't imagine a perfect world without Evangeline on his bed, in his arms and in his life. He shifted in his chair and forced his thoughts to turn away from his miserable love life. "The sooner we get started, the better."

"I agree." Mac stood and moved toward the door. "The troops are gathering in the conference room. I wanted to make a formal introduction. They will know that your orders are to be followed."

Finally, one thing in John's life was heading in the right direction. He smiled. "I like the sound of that."


	11. C'est la Vie

Chapter 11: C'est la Vie

"Girl, don't you ever give up?"

Keesha and Evangeline had been on the streets for hours, looking for a job for the newcomer. Keesha knew her friend was ready to stop, but guilt kept Keesha moving. Her letter encouraged Evangeline to leave her life in Llanview and journey to Port Charles based on nothing but Keesha's word. Leaving Jason caused Keesha to lose a few connections, but she was determined to help Evangeline no matter what it took.

"No." Keesha looped her arm through Evangeline's. As the women continued down the boardwalk, heading deeper into Maywood, Keesha said, "The Chandler Home for Women is no place for you."

"Neither is it for you," Evangeline argued. "I can't believe us. All the dreams we had. Look how it's all turning out. The first chance we get, we should board a boat for Paris. Things are so much better over there."

"I don't know. Troubles follow no matter where you go."

Evangeline groaned. "I hoped not. I turned my back on Llanview. All that's done."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm trying not to be," Evangeline said.

They stopped at a dusty intersection. To their right was a trio of row houses. Up ahead lay an unassuming warehouse. Keesha guided them toward the warehouse.

"This is our last shot," Keesha said.

"It looks empty."

"I heard some of the girls talking about this place. The owner clears good money and is good about sharing it with his workers."

Evangeline frowned. "Is he on the up and up? What kind of joint is this?"

"Just Jazz maybe a little hooch," Keesha said. "If it's nasty, we're leaving."

With the sun starting to set, the nighttime crowd hadn't arrived. The women entered the dimly lit building with caution and curiosity. Tables and chairs formed half moons on the floor with the center providing enough space for dancing. In the back, a platform held a piano, a few horns and microphones. A bar sat along the wall. A tall, dark handsome man polished glasses and watched their approach.

"Ladies," he said, his voice warm and smooth as honey.

"Good evening," Evangeline said. "What time does it start jumping?"

"With a woman as fine as you, the moment you walked in." He set the towel on the counter and walked around the bar. He took each woman's hand and kissed it. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for the owner," Keesha said. "Is he here?"

"Yes," the man answered. "Why do you want him?"

"I'm a singer," Evangeline said. "I'm new in town and looking for options. We heard this place was big on opportunity."

He nodded once. Perfect white teeth gleamed against his rich brown skin as he smiled. "Black Bottom is the best that Maywood has to offer. I'm Randall James. My friends call me RJ. What's your name?"

"Evangeline. This is Keesha." Evangeline titled her head to the side. "You're the owner, aren't you?"

"Very astute," he murmured. "I like that. Come back tonight and let's see what happens."

"What time?"

He gave her a long, appraising look before he responded. "The party starts when you get here."

hr 

Mac parked his Model-A Ford across from the hospital. His tour of Port Charles was far from over, but he didn't want to overload John with too much on his first day.

"What do you think of our little town so far?" Mac asked.

John rubbed his chin. "I can see the Utopian potential. We'll have to dig in deep to take the trash out. My bet, Corinthos has his hands everywhere. Men like him aren't content with the small picture. They want it all."

"I plan to see that he gets everything he deserves."

John gave him a hard look. "Sounds personal."

An image of a good woman being trapped by Corinthos and his lifestyle came to Mac's mind. The woman slowly transformed into a person, into Dara Jensen. He released a low breath and shook his head. "In our work, everything is personal."

John frowned but didn't press the issue. He looked at the hospital. "Why did you bring me here? Is Corinthos into stealing medicine, too?"

"Not yet," Mac quipped. "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

They headed toward the basement. They passed lines of boxes loaded with medical supplies and records. A single light hung overhead. They moved closer to it.

"Hey." The tall bald man appeared from the shadows. A pile of white sheets and towels lay on the table near him. He nodded to John and continued folding the laundry.

"John, this is a good friend of mine," Mac said. "Marcus Taggert, this is John McBain."

"The new lieutenant." Marcus extended his hand. "It's good to meet you, sir."

"Same here," John said, returning the handshake.

"You're probably wondering why we're here," Mac said. "Marcus isn't only my friend. He's helped keep an eye on the associates at the Paradise Lounge. As soon as I can clear it with the City Council, he'll be on the PD payroll in uniform with the rest of us."

Marcus released a short laugh. "I can't see that happening soon, but it doesn't hurt to dream."

"Dreams never hurt anyone," John agreed. "In the meantime, I don't see why he can't be a member of the task force. What the City Council doesn't know won't hurt them."

Smiling, Mac nodded. "He was my first recruit. Marcus, are you game?"

"From the second you told me about the task force, I've been waiting for a chance to be a part of it," he answered.

"Good," John said. "One down."

"A few more to go," Mac added.

hr 

The sparks that flared in her sister's eyes surprised Dara. She'd never seen Dawn this fired up before. It felt good to know that Dawn cared so much.

"Are you listening to me?" Dawn demanded. "Nothing happened with Jason. You don't have to do this. In fact, I won't let you. You're coming with me."

"And then what?" Dara asked. "You become fair game, that's what. I won't sacrifice your future."

"I won't let you lay down with Sonny Corinthos for me. When Jamal told me, I almost threw up," Dawn confessed. "My future belongs to me. You can't control it. What would Mama and Daddy think of you if they were alive? They wouldn't want you to do this any more than I do."

"Nothing happened with Jason because Sonny told him to lay off," Dara said. She grabbed Dawn's upper arms and squeezed. "You don't understand the implications of being with a man like Jason. You see where it got Keesha Ward. She's the cook at a whorehouse! You deserve better than that. I know you want to sing. You can do that in the choir on Sunday. Stay in school and stay away from that man."

"Dara, my future is mine! If I want to sing, so be it. Fine, Sonny gets you and in exchange he keeps Jason away from me. If that's the deal, I won't be around Jason. I'll never talk to him again and I won't sing here. I'll sing somewhere else. Somewhere far away from here. Maybe in Harlem or Chicago or St. Louis. We can leave and never look back."

Dara released her sister. The girl was as determined as a thickheaded mule. The idea of leaving Port Charles sounded great, but it wouldn't work out. Men like Sonny Corinthos didn't forget. He'd follow her to the ends of the earth to make good on their arrangement. At least once. She sighed and shook her head. She knew the depth of their deal when she agreed to it. Backing out now was not an option.

"I can't go," Dara said, "but you can. You and Jamal can leave tonight."

Dawn shook her head. "Not without you."

The door suddenly creaked open. Sonny stood in the doorway. "Dara, the club will be opening soon."

She nodded. "I understand. Give me a few minutes to get ready. Dawn, would you excuse us?"

"No--"

"Please!" Dara said in a harsh whisper. "Just go. We'll talk later."

Dawn backed toward the door. "By then, it'll be too late. Dara, don't do this."

"It's already too late. Go home."


	12. Empty Bed Blues

Chapter 12: Empty Bed Blues

"Your kid sister was jumpy like a cat on a hot tin roof." Sonny blew softly on Dara's neck. Her skin prickled and he counted each little bump. They belonged to him. Just like she did. He finished clasping the pearl necklace and moved around to face her. "I know what she wants."

The mahogany beauty avoided his eyes. She busied herself with styling her hair. "She wants me to come home with her."

"I know. You stayed." The comb slipped from her hand. He caught it effortlessly. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stay?" He trailed a finger down her bare arm. Again, another reaction. _How would the first stroke inside feel? Would she gasp in surprise or moan with pleasure?_ Her eyes flashed with fire. Did her passion equal the heat in her eyes?

She withstood his caress. Her chin jutted only slightly. "Because we made a deal."

"Are you sure that's your only reason? Or is it the only one you're willing to admit to?"

"My word is my bond. Without my word I don't have anything. At least nothing worth having."

He released a short laugh. "Do you really believe that?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you?"

The look in her eyes intrigued him. Integrity meant something to her. He didn't give a damn what people thought about him. He hadn't since his mother died. No one cared about the hell his stepfather put them through. Neighbors heard the screams and the fights. They turned their heads whenever he and his mother passed in the hallway and then whispered behind their backs. He owed no one anything, not even his word.

A slow smile came to his face. He tenderly cupped her face between his palms. "I will enjoy you finding out. Come. Paradise is waiting."

- - -

Dawn returned home, a mass of restless energy. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. Singing came naturally to her just as words came easily to Dara. Music set Dawn's soul on fire. Lost in melodies and chords, she felt safe and protected. Nothing mattered except the notes and the rhythm. Lyrics revealed her deepest emotions far better than she ever could. Even as a little girl, singing brought her solace and maybe a little fame, too. She loved the attention her talent provided, but never once did she want to forfeit her sister's soul for it.

_Dear Lord, how can I stop this?_

A single knock sounded at the door. Then, the knob twisted and the door opened. She left it unlocked for Jamal. She saw him on the corner. He said he'd be right up. But one thing for sure was he never knocked. He always called out his name.

She edged toward the iron standing upright on the ironing board. A moment later, Jason Morgan stood in the doorway.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked."

"You shouldn't be here," she said. Silently, she prayed that Jamal wouldn't come anytime soon. She feared what her cousin would do and how Jason would react.

"I can go wherever I want whenever I want."

"You're fortunate."

"With me, you can do the same thing." He moved swiftly like a panther. The heat from his body seared her. "I can give you the world. Anything you want and anywhere you want to go. I can make your dreams come true."

"At what cost?" she asked.

His hands shot out before she could move and gripped her hips. The length of his sex pressed into her lower belly. Upon contact, she felt him harden and lengthen. She jerked, trying to pull free. His hold tightened. She opened her mouth to protest and he inhaled her words.

Hard, masculine lips molded to hers, possessive yet seductive. His tongue coaxed hers into submission. A low moan rose in her throat. Her palms flattened against his chest. His heartbeat pounded steady and sure. As the kiss grew, she became lightheaded. Never had she experienced anything like it. She lost the ability to think.

In a sudden move, he released her. She stumbled yet managed to catch herself without help.

He ran his thumb across her swollen lips. His sharp blue eyes locked with hers. "The decision is yours, but you should know, I always get what I want."

After he left, Dawn locked the door.

- - -

Several nights a week, Stone crossed town after playing at the Paradise Lounge to jam with his friends at Black Bottom. He suspected Sonny knew, but because business wasn't affected, the older man hadn't protested. Maybe Sonny understood that was a line he couldn't cross.

Stone discovered the place soon after he ended things with Robin Scorpio and she moved away. At first, he lingered in the back. Refusing drink and companionship, he kept to himself and simply enjoyed the music, losing himself to the atmosphere. Pretty soon, the regulars accepted him. Nods from the men and smiles from the women. They understood he wanted nothing more than music.

For weeks, he came. The musicians recognized him. Word spread that Stone played at the Paradise Lounge. Soon after, RJ Gannon and the band leader, Solly Hayes, invited Stone to play. He didn't need a second invitation.

Even though he arrived in the wee hours, Black Bottom was still jumping when he got there. Many nights he scanned the crowd. The women were beautiful. They danced with spirit as if that was their only release and they were powerless to stop it. Since Robin, his love life was non-existent. It wasn't that he still pined for the young girl. Quite the opposite. He realized that he wanted more and whenever he chanced a gaze into Keesha Ward's eyes, he knew he'd found it. But pursuing her...he wasn't sure if either of them was ready for that.

He arrived as usual with his sax in hand and just joined in. The atmosphere felt different. He noticed his bandmates kept looking offstage. Then, a raven-haired beauty moved toward the microphone center stage and began to sing.

_'I woke up this morning with a awful aching head_

_I woke up this morning with a awful aching head_

_My new man had left me, just a room and a empty bed'_

Stone heard Bessie Smith's recording of 'Empty Bed Blues' last year, but this canary's rendition was nothing like the famed Miss Smith's. Both versions were outstanding, but the woman singing now had a haunting quality to her voice. As if her pain ran soul deep and nothing in the world could ease it. He poured out his empathy via his saxophone.

As usual, his eyes scanned the crowd. He never expected to see Keesha there but he couldn't give up hope. His breath lodged in his throat when he spotted her at the bar. She sat alone although many males' eyes were on her. She seemed oblivious to it all as she watched the band. He wondered how she'd react when their eyes locked. A moment later, he didn't have to wonder any more.

Her eyes widened. Surprise and acceptance came rolled into one. She smiled and he winked. She pressed a hand to her cheek and looked away. He didn't. Pretty soon, her gaze returned to him and remained there throughout the night.

After the set, he quickly packed his horn and found Keesha outside. She lingered near the entrance as if she was waiting for someone. Could it be she was waiting for him?

"Hi," he said, his voice husky with excitement.

"Good evening," she murmured. "I didn't know you played here."

"That's because you never come." He shifted the case from one hand to the other. "How are you getting home?"

"Same as I got here. Walking. I'm waiting for Evangeline. Tonight was her first night. I think RJ's gonna offer a job."

"He'd be a fool if he didn't," Stone said.

He spoke casually, but he was anything but. Seeing Keesha there put his senses on overload. The smell of liquor and perfume came strongly to his nose. He tasted the saltiness of the night air on the tip of his tongue. The moonlit sky and kerosene street lamps provided more than enough light to see the brightness in Keesha's coffee brown eyes. His fingers twitched. He ached to touch her. If only to feel her palm against his. Uncertainty held him in check. After the hell she went through with Jason, he had to play this slowly. She deserved that much.

"I'll walk you both home."

She frowned. "You don't have to. We'll be fine."

"It's late. No lady should go unescorted at this hour." His tone rang with finality.

"Well, since you put it that way...I don't want you feel obligated," she said.

"It's not obligation that I feel, Keesha." The words came before he could stop them. "I want this more than you know and I'm not asking for more."

"I know."

Evangeline came, the introductions were made, and he walked them home.

(Author's Note: "Empty Bed Blues" was recorded by Bessie Smith in 1928.)


	13. A Drowsy Syncopated Tune

Chapter 13: A Drowsy Syncopated Tune

"Okay, here I am."

Evangeline handed her coat to RJ but kept her purse. She glanced around the quiet room. Black Bottom had a different atmosphere in the early morning hours. Already, the clean up crew had swept and mopped. All the chairs rested on tabletops except for one near the bar. He returned from hanging her coat and took her elbow. He led her to the lone table and held out a chair.

"Cream or sugar or both?" He disappeared behind the bar.

"Both."

He placed a beautiful china set onto the table complete with linen napkins and silver serving utensils. Rich coffee delivered a delicious aroma. She took in a deep breath. Her mouth watered. He smiled as if he knew and poured the steaming brew into two cups. His impeccable manners impressed her. When he finished serving them, he sat opposite her.

"I have been in this business for years," he said. "Never have I heard anyone who sings as beautifully. What are you doing in Port Charles? You should be in Paris."

"I haven't made my way across the ocean, yet. In due time."

He gave her another dazzling white smile. "That's what I'm afraid of. If you perform here, how long before you leave me for bigger and better things?"

"Isn't that the risk you take as a club owner? Sooner or later, everyone leaves."

"Isn't that the truth?" he murmured under his breath. He reached out and took her hand. "Tell me, Evangeline Williamson, what are you running from?"

The heat in his eyes and the touch of his hand made alarm bells ring. She wasn't ready for another relationship. And if he required her in his bed in order to sing on his stage, he'd better think again.

She pulled her hand away. "Nothing. I just want to sing."

If her rebuff upset him, he didn't show it. "That's all? Nothing more?"

"I don't understand what you're asking. Do I want a man? Then the answer right now is no."

"Who was he? He must have hurt you badly. What happened? Did you catch him with another woman?"

"I thought you wanted to discuss terms." She stood abruptly and moved to retrieve her coat.

He gently caught her wrist and stood. "I do. I like to know where my employees' heads are. Forgive me if I crossed a line."

She gave a pointed look to his hand encircling her wrist. Slowly, he released her. "All's forgiven."

"Terms." He laced his fingers together and smiled down at her. "You sing with Solly and his band six nights a week. Three sets on Friday and Saturday. Two sets Monday through Thursday."

"And the pay?"

"A woman after my own heart." He laughed. "Three dollars a night Monday through Thursday. Four fifty on Friday and Saturday."

She shook her head. "You can do better than that. I saw the crowd here last night."

He tilted his head to the side. "Oh, really? What do you suggest?"

"Four dollars for the four nights and six dollars for the remaining two. If the flock increases due to my singing, we'll negotiate for a percentage of what Black Bottom draws in."

"You must be kidding." He paused and then added. "You drive a hard bargain."

"I just want things fair and square."

"Okay, I'll do it, but this arrangement remains between you and me. If the band finds out, there'll be hell to pay." He extended his hand.

She accepted his handshake. "They won't hear about it from me."

- - -

"Have you lived in Port Charles your whole life?"

John guided the Model-A from the alley behind General Hospital onto the street. He glanced at Marcus, noting the man's serious expression. The question was simple enough, but John was learning that the other man didn't believe in lighthearted discussion. Everything mattered.

"I'm from Brooklyn. My family moved here when I was fifteen. How about you? Mac says you're from Llanview. Is that home?"

Home is Evangeline Williamson. The thought came quickly to his mind. John shook it off. She left him. There was no getting her back.

"No, I'm from Atlantic City. We lived off the boardwalk. My kid brother and I had some good times there."

"What brought you to Penn?"

John liked driving, especially at this time of morning. No one was out, yet. The world was at a stand still. Slow and sleepy. He could easily pretend that nothing bad ever happened or ever would. Of course, he wasn't so naïve that he actually believed it. But for just a few hours, it was a nice fantasy.

"My brother went to college there. He's in med school now. Anyway, I drove him. The city appealed to me so I stayed."

Marcus nodded knowingly. "You didn't want to leave him alone. That's how brothers are."

John laughed. The other man had him pegged. "Do you have any brothers?" He felt Marcus stiffened so he gave the man a quick look.

Marcus's jaw was tight. His eyes grew dark. "No, I'm brotherless. Except for Mac. All things considered, he's not so bad."

John directed his attention back to the road. There was something more to Taggert, but he decided to leave it be. The other man's personal life was none of his business unless it impacted on the job.

"Scorpio thinks highly of you, too."

He braked at a stop sign. Several paths lay before them. He looked to Taggert. "This is your tour. Which road do we take?"

"I want to show you this place at the edge of Maywood. Go straight and make a left at the end of the first block. It's a little tricky after that."

John did as instructed. They reached a dead-in with a series of warehouses. The buildings looked abandoned, but John knew better than to trust that. Looks could be deceiving.

"Park here," Marcus said suddenly. Indicating with his index finger, he said, "Look over there."

"What am I looking at?"

"The one in the middle is called Black Bottom. It's a nightspot for Colored folks. Some whites come here, too."

John's eyes narrowed as he looked at the seemingly innocent structure. He knew Marcus brought him there for a reason. "Who owns it?"

"Randall James Gannon. Everyone calls him RJ."

"What about him? Are he and Corinthos competitors or partners? Why did you bring me here?"

"This could be a good place to start. I could never get in good at the Paradise Lounge, but I could have a shot here. I wanted to talk it over with you first."

John nodded. The more time he spent with Marcus Taggert, the more he liked him. "We've talked. Go for it."

- - -

He liked watching her sleep. Innocence wrapped around her, warm and sultry. Her full mouth parted just so and drooping eyelids hid the suspicion in her dark eyes.

Sonny moved away from Dara's bed and walked around her part of the suite. He wasn't surprised to find her still in the Sandman's arms. They had a late night. Energy throbbed in the Paradise Lounge. The musicians and his patrons were on fire. And the booze flowed like water.

After Capone's bullshit stunt in Chicago and Scorpio's subsequent raid, Sonny had planned to keep a lid on things. Lucky Luciano warned against showing off. A man on the way up, Sonny complied with the guidelines. But something changed last night. Was it the beautiful woman at his side or something more that made the night magical, making him feel untouchable? He didn't know and it didn't matter.

Only one thing did.

This morning, he woke up alone. Tomorrow, he wouldn't. After one night, his patience had worn out.


	14. When You Smile

Chapter 14: When You Smile

Dawn's footsteps slowed as the college came into view. The tizzy with Dara and Jason scattered her thoughts. Concentrating on schoolwork was impossible. She couldn't bear facing her classmates or the professor. She needed time to think and to plan.

Time alone on the docks always eased her mind. She hugged her satchel of books close to her chest and headed toward a secluded section on the platform. As she sank onto a bench, she considered her options.

Jason's surprise visit left no doubt in her mind that Dara was right. He'd journey to the center of the earth to find her if she ran. He wanted her. Until he had her, he wouldn't let go. What had she been thinking, trusting him and believing him? He was handsome, but his eyes could be so cold. Frighteningly so. But when they heated with passion… He was even more dangerous. A shudder swept through her.

"It's too cold to linger in the shadows."

The rich masculine voice startled her to the core. She jumped. Her satchel fell from her lap with a loud thud. Before she could take a good look at him, the man knelt at her feet and grabbed her bag.

"Here. It's pretty heavy."

Their fingers brushed as she accepted the bag. Excitement skittered down her spine. She swallowed hard. Liquid sapphire eyes assessed her from head to toe. Wavy brown hair was slicked back, revealing a perfect forehead and a ruggedly handsome face. Full lips spread into a generous smile. In that moment, she recognized him.

"You're Linc Madison!"

"Yes, I am" His voice rumbled seductively. "Who are you?"

"Dawn Jensen," she replied without thinking. "I've seen all your movies. 'The Forgotten Sheik' was so romantic. The sword fight at the end took my breath away."

"Mine, too." He gestured toward the bench. "May I join you?"

"You're asking? Um, no. Please, go ahead."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Going to the cinema was a guilty pleasure that she and Dara eagerly indulged. Inside a darkened room with their eyes on the screen, they escaped the repetition of their lives. They saw 'The Forgotten Sheik' before Christmas as an early gift.

Funny, since Jason and Sonny entered their lives, neither sister had so much as mentioned a movie.

He shifted, shrugging out of his overcoat. She watched in surprise as he draped the coat around her shoulders. His heady, masculine scent surrounded her. She glanced over her shoulder and into his eyes. Awareness charged the air. She was no stranger to male interest. Jason's determination to have her left her breathless. Returning Linc's stare left her gasping, but this was unlike her interactions with Jason. Somehow, this was very, very different.

"I didn't know you lived in Port Charles," she said in effort to break the strange pull.

"I don't." He glanced away toward the flowing waters of Spoon Lake. "I'm here on business and maybe a little rest and relaxation."

"Making movies must keep you busy."

He nodded. "It does. Sometimes too busy. I welcome the break."

"I would love a break." And a chance to make things right for Dara and for herself. Why did everything have to get so mixed up?

"Take one. Are you busy now?"

She laughed. "Not exactly."

"I didn't think so, but I wanted to be sure. Walk with me. Show me around Port Charles."

"I don't know."

He lightly patted her arm. "I think it will be fine. We're just two people walking."

"Maybe a short walk." If Jason spotted her with another man, she dreaded to think what he'd do.

"Perfect. A short walk is better than none at all." He stood and carefully took her elbow. "Let's go."

---

Twice a week, Keesha shopped at the corner market. Skye's account at Liberto's Groceries allowed Keesha to pick and choose different food items she never would have discovered otherwise. Getting away from the Chandler Home for Women provided a much needed break. The women weren't as raucous as one would expect. However, their chosen way of life strained Keesha's sensibilities. She never dared pass judgement on them. God knew, her relationship with Jason Morgan was not Divinely inspired. Passion threw them together. Possessiveness tore them apart. Yet, Jason never paid for the use of her body. She gave it to him willingly.

"Oh, boy," she muttered under her breath. Every day, thoughts of Jason faded from her mind. Today, she refused to go backwards. He was the past. The future was uncertain.

She crossed off the last item on her list and moved to the register to sign the bill. Four full crates waited at the counter. She loaded three onto her cart. The last simply would not fit.

"All my delivery boys are out," said Papa Liberto before she even asked for assistance.

"Thank you. I think I can manage." She was about to set the final crate onto the handle. Maneuvering the cart like this wouldn't be easy. But her life had never been about easy.

"I got it." Strong male hands took the crate from her.

She turned in surprise. Warm brown eyes smiled down at her. "Sto--Mr. Cates, thank you."

Stone's mouth quirked. "It's my pleasure, Miss Ward. Are you ready?"

"What about your groceries?" She glanced at the empty counter and then back at him.

"I can get it later."

He followed her outside the store and onto the sidewalk. As he fell into step beside her, she wondered about his timely arrival. Lately, it seemed he just appeared and always at the right moment. After Jason, she vowed no more white men. Loving them only led to heartache. All she had to do was look in the mirror or at Evangeline to know that. Maybe in another place in time love between the races worked. But not now and definitely not here.

"Before you say anything," he said, "I'm not following you. I'm all out of coffee and Liberto's has the kind I like. Strong but without the bite."

"What kind? If it's Golden Jenny's, I bought the last canister today. I can give you some at home."

"Thanks."

They covered two blocks. She noticed he neither shifted the crate nor grunted because of its weight. He carried it effortlessly. Beneath the heavy coat, his muscles worked. Her fingers twitched with the desire to skim along his arm. She shook the craving off and kept her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Did RJ hire Evangeline?" he asked. "She had the joint jumping last night. I can't remember the last time a singer roused them. Once the word gets out, Black Bottom will be packed."

A sudden thought occurred to her, one she hadn't considered. "Will that affect the Paradise Lounge?"

"I don't know. It could."

They reached the back door of the Chandler Home for Women. Stone held the door open for her and then followed her inside. He set the crate on a chair and began unloading it.

She reached for the sack of flour. "I can do it. Thanks for your help."

"I want to help." He refused to release the flour. "I will help. You work too hard."

"Everyone has to pull her weight. Even me." She pulled off her coat and gloves and hung them on a hook near the pantry. "I can't let you help. I can't let you stay. It's no good."

He crossed the room. His hands gently cupped her face, tilting it up so that their eyes met. "I'm not Jason. I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you want? Me in your bed? I can't…that's not… I need more."

"I want to take care of you, Keesha. I know Jason hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Hurt is the only future for us."

He gave her a half smile. Then, he brushed his lips across her forehead. "I think our future has better things ahead. Never mind about the coffee. I'll be seeing you."

As the door shut after him, she lightly pressed a finger to where he kissed her. Would it be too much to hope?

---

A business meeting with Jason pulled Sonny away. Dara used the opportunity to leave. She wasn't running. Where could she go that he wouldn't find her? Nowhere on earth. She was under his skin and until his itch was scratched, her life belonged to him.

God, how she hated the very idea of belonging to another person! Her first marriage was smooth and sweet. He made no demands on her and accepted her for who she was. They got along like two peas in a pod. Easy and companionable. Passion didn't flare between them, not the all-consuming kind. But he was gentle and considerate. She grew comfortable with the physical intimacy they shared. Instinctively, she knew that when Sonny laid her down, he wouldn't want her comfortable. _Hot and excited and yearning_. He wanted more than just her body. He'd want her soul, too.

She pulled her coat closer around her as she walked along the dock's edge. The chill of the February morning pierced through her new woolen overcoat, but it didn't bother her. The cold invigorated her. Poetic lines came to mind. She wished for a pen and paper to jot them down. Later, she decided. Returning to Paradise to make notes held little appeal. She craved just a few more minutes of solitude.

"Ms. Jensen."

She stiffened. Had one of Sonny's men come to drag her back? What would they do if she refused to oblige?

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause problems." Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio stepped from the shadows. "How are you?"

"It's cold out," she answered. Vibrant green eyes regarded her behind wireless spectacles. Hunger loomed in those expressive orbs. She shivered and turned away from the intensity of his gaze. Not him, too.

"I didn't mean the weather," he said with a step closer. "How is Corinthos treating you? If you want to leave, I can make it happen."

"He's treating me just fine." She spread her arms and forced a false bravado into her tone. "Look at this coat. It's heavy, warm and better than any I ever had. I eat well and my pillows are stuffed with feathers. And the food is to die for--"

"So, in other words, you like it there." His voice hardened. "You enjoy the comforts of being his lover."

"I'm sorry, Commissioner, but what I enjoy is no concern of yours." She walked away before his offer gained merit. The police couldn't save her from Sonny Corinthos. No one could.

"Anytime, Ms. Jensen," he called after her. "Just let me know and I'll be there."

His promise carried on the wind, but Dara moved farther away. The deal with Sonny would have to play out and then she'd have to see what part of her was left…and if any of her would be worth saving.

---

John left Taggert at Black Bottom. They agreed to meet later to discuss their plans. For now, they decided to keep Mac out of their ruse. Taggert admitted that Mac liked to play big brother. Knowing that Marcus was getting in with Gannon would only force Mac to put extra eyes on him and that could backfire on them later.

John drove slowly through Maywood. He needed to know every aspect of Port Charles. Skin color didn't matter. The more he knew, the better he could serve and protect. A few pedestrians peered at the black Model-A, no doubt wondering who was behind the steering wheel. He leaned back, protected by the darkness of the auto's interior. White faces in big cars cast suspicion. He didn't need any unnecessary attention just yet.

He stopped for a mother and a toddler crossing the road. While he waited, he glanced at the series of shops along the side. A tall slender woman sashayed down the street. Her legs moved with purpose while the swaying of her hips reminded him…

"Evangeline."

His hands gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white. He swallowed hard and willed himself to think it through. She left him. Once, she mentioned a friend in upstate New York. Was it Port Charles? Has she run here to rid herself of him? Had he actually found her so easily?

The road cleared. He shifted the gears and pressed on the accelerator. Everything inside him urged him to floor it. But he overrode the urgency. Instead, he moved at a snail's pace, following the woman. Following Evangeline.

If she was aware of him, she never showed it. A few times, she paused in front of stores, looking in windows. It was then he spotted her profile and his suspicions were proved correct.

His Evangeline. Right there with him in Port Charles.

Driving as casually as he could muster, he followed her to the Chandler Home for Women. He watched her slip inside the back door. His thoughts immediately spun impossible stories. A whorehouse? Evangeline Williamson would never stoop so low as to make money on her back. There had to be a logical answer. And he intended to find it.


	15. Steal It, Beg It, or Borrow It Somewhere

Chapter 15: Steal It, Beg It or Borrow It Somewhere

The wait for nightfall was torture. All day long, Evangeline sensed another presence at her back. The hairs on her neck stood at attention. Shivers coursed up and down her spine. Several times, she jumped and turned to face the unseen eyes. Each time she came up empty. There was no one there but the wind. As blustery breezes blew even that mocked her. Singing in juke joints had never been her goal. Maybe her easy treaty with RJ Gannon to sing at Black Bottom was making a play on her conscience, forcing her to take notice of her actions.

Conscience be damned. She needed the money. And her best friend deserved better than to slave in a whorehouse. With the money earned at the nightclub, she and Keesha could move on to better things. Perhaps the right words at the right time would convince Keesha that a move across the Atlantic wasn't such a bad idea.

As a majestic array of pink, orange and yellow colored the sky beautifying another sunset, Evangeline shook the last dregs of apprehension from her shoulders. She was brand new to Port Charles. Nothing followed her there. She had no worries and nothing to fear, as long as she kept her heart closed and her eyes on the ultimate prize of moving on.

She dressed for her night's performance. Bright colors made her skin glow and her eyes shine. A vibrant purple number with feathers made her feel light and easy as a bird. She slid on silk hose, slinky heals and glittering jewels. Then, she headed to the kitchen where Keesha was heating a comb to touch up Evangeline's curling neckline.

"Now, don't get too close. My scalp is sensitive to heat." She draped a towel around her shoulders and sat on the chair closest to the stove.

Keesha laughed. An edgy undertone caused Evangeline to give her a hard look.

"I mean it. You know what? Never mind. I can wear my hair down and no one will ever know."

"You'll know," Keesha said, her expression slowly sobering, "and all night long, you'll touch it. You won't sing nearly as pretty worrying about the naps on your head."

"My hair is not nappy--"

"--just a little unruly!" The friends chimed in unison and burst into a fit of giggles.

After the laughter died, Keesha wiped tears from her eyes and said, "I won't burn you. You can check my ears and my neck. You won't find a scar anywhere. I know what I'm doing, but if you're scared…"

"I'm not scared," Evangeline denied. "Okay, okay. I am scared, but it's just a little. Mama was heavy handed with a pressing comb."

"I remember. I'll just touch it up a little bit." Keesha unscrewed a small jar of hair grease. She parted Evangeline's hair and applied the lard to a small section. "Singing at a hot juke joint you should expect your hair to nap up. You can't be tender headed, girl. Or you can go ahead and get one of those konks."

"That's worse than pressing!" Evangeline gripped the edges of the towel. "And the burn digs deep under your skin. I'll take my chances with you and the comb first."

"Well, be still because I'm not responsible if you jump."

Evangeline mentally recited every song she knew and made up words to the ones she didn't. A few minutes later, the torture ended and Keesha handed her two mirrors so she could check the front and back. What Evangeline saw set her mind at ease.

"Thanks, girl." Her fingers smoothed the slick, hot tresses along her neck and shoulders. "You could have your own place."

"Maybe one day." Keesha began cleaning up. Then, Skye called for her.

"You'd better see what she wants. I'll take this stuff to your room before I go."

"I don't want you walking by yourself," Keesha said as she headed to the hall. "Wait for me or call a cab."

"I don't want to waste money on a cab. I know my way there."

"Or call RJ and have one of his boys to pick you up," Keesha said. "Three choices. Choose one."

"Yes'm, Miss Ward!"

After Keesha left, Evangeline placed the pressing comb on the counter to cool off. She wrapped her comb and the jar of hair grease in the towel and took them to Keesha's room. When she returned, she found the back door open and a crate of hooch just inside the kitchen. Curiosity flooded her senses. Common sense overrode all tendencies to investigate. She backed into the hallway and right into a hard, male body. Warm hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her.

"Excuse me," murmured a voice at her ear.

She turned and met the stare of coffee brown eyes and an intriguing wide smile. The man's skin was the color of butterscotch and his voice was velvety smooth. He was handsome and from the cocky tilt of his head, she knew he knew it. She stepped free of his grasp and pointed over her shoulder at the illegal bottles and jugs.

"Did you bring that?"

Shrugging, he stuffed bills in his pocket and sauntered to the crate. He carried it into the pantry and returned. Leaning casually against the wall, he locked eyes on her. "You're new. Are you one of Skye's girls?"

Her eyebrow arched. "I'm nobody's girl. Don't worry about me. You better get out of here before the law comes calling."

"Ain't nobody calling the law on me," he said, chuckling. "Folks call me Woody. Maybe one day you'll find out why. What's your name?"

"Puddin' Tain. Ask me again--"

"And you'll tell me the same." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "I like that and maybe I like you a little bit, too. Nah, you ain't one of Skye's _'women_.' You're too together for that. I'll be seeing you, Puddin'." He tipped his hat and moved to the door.

"That's Miss Tain to you!" She called to his retreating back. His laughter sounded over the slamming screen door.

- - -

Skye asked Keesha to prepare a late night supper. Considering everything Skye had done for her, Keesha couldn't refuse. She hated sending Evangeline to Black Bottom alone but she had no choice. Her friend's stubborn need for independence worried Keesha. Port Charles was nothing like Llanview, Pennsylvania. Unseemly things hid in the dark of night and waited in shadows to pounce on unsuspecting travelers. Keesha knew that for fact because that was how she and Jason came to be.

A dark night. A dangerous man. A lone woman.

Wasn't that always how it went?

After a conversation that threatened to become heated, Evangeline finally agreed to call a cab. Jamal pulled to the curb in one of Mike Corbin's old trucks. His cousin hopped out and came to the door.

Keesha's eyebrows rose in amazement. She never expected to see Jason Morgan's latest squeeze at the back door of the Chandler Home for Women. Anxiety heightened the younger woman's eyes, which darted from Keesha to Evangeline.

"My cousin is waiting for you," Dawn said. "He'll take you to Black Bottom and can pick you up to bring you back."

"Thanks." Evangeline grabbed her wrap and purse. "Are you riding with us?"

She shook her head. "There's not enough room. I'll wait for him to come back and get me."

Keesha walked Evangeline to the door. "Leave them wanting more."

"That's the only way to do it." Evangeline added in a whisper, "Isn't she Jason's new girl?"

Keesha nodded.

Evangeline patted her shoulder. "Be careful."

Keesha watched from the door as Jamal helped Evangeline inside the car. He seemed courteous and even a little awed by her friend's beauty. It was funny how Evangeline had always had that effect on the opposite sex.

As the twin headlights faded into the night, Keesha closed the back door and faced her unexpected guest. The girl looked tortured by indecision but even that couldn't negate her bravery of facing her man's former lover. Regardless of what Dawn Jensen wanted, Keesha had to admit the kid had guts.

"Okay, it's just the two of us and I have a lot of work to do--"

"Maybe I can help?" Dawn interrupted to offer. "I'm good at ironing. Not so good at mopping."

"Who's good at that? I hate mopping." Keesha pulled out a chair and pointed. "Sit and while we talk, you can help me peel potatoes."

After they were settled, Keesha said, "Don't take all night to say what's on your mind. Driving from Maywood in that contraption Corbin uses to drive around coloreds will not take Jamal 'til morning. He'll be back before you know it."

"I wanted to talk about Jason."

Keesha gave her a hard look. "It's over with him and me. If you came here to start something--"

"No! It's not that. I came to ask you… Well, I wanted to know…"

"What?"

The young woman's brows drew together in a worried frown. "How did you get away from him? How did you leave him without getting hurt?"

Keesha's chest tightened at the fearful undercurrent in Dawn's voice. She remembered that fear well and how feeling it made her hate a part of herself. At this point was it too late for Dawn? Could she escape unscathed because Keesha sure as hell hadn't?

"I didn't."

Confusion marked the other woman's features. "There was no talk of him hurting you."

"He never hit me, but there are more ways than that to injure someone." Keesha pressed her balled fist to her heart. "Some of this is gone. Maybe it's my fault because I wouldn't listen. Maybe it's his fault because he wanted more than I could give. I don't know. Are you serious about getting away from him?"

A hint of uncertainty flickered in her eyes. "I think so--"

"You have to be sure," Keesha said. "He's good. Without knowing it, he can draw you in like a moth to a flame. Before you know it, the fire consumes you. The heat of the fire can feel real good…but when the fire dies, you're left colder than Spoon Lake when it ices over. But that's how it was for me. Maybe he'll be different with you."

Dawn shook her head. "He just wants me. To have me. To own me. And I almost let him. I didn't listen, too. I don't see a way to fix it."

"I don't know what to tell you," Keesha said. "I wish I could help…"

"You have. You're here and you're whole. I think you're wrong about your heart," Dawn said softly. "It's still there, big and full."

Flashes of moments with Stone came to mind. The memory of his smile warmed Keesha's heart. She nodded once. Maybe Dawn was right.


	16. Get It, Bring It, and Put It Right Here

Chapter 16: Get It, Bring It, and Put It Right Here

John parked a blocked away. He hoped the physical exertion and fresh air would calm the ire threatening to boil over. Yet, dread deepened with every step. Just in town a few days, he'd already heard the whispers about the Chandler Home for Women. The house of ill repute guaranteed the fulfillment of the most decadent promises. The choice of women varied, effectively whetting men's lustful appetites. White girls, colored girls, and even girls from the Orient could be found here.

He paused outside the wrought iron fence and stared at the framed two-story building. One thought screamed inside his head.

Please, not Evangeline. Not here.

Curtains fluttered in the window beside the door. He wouldn't turn away at this point even if fear of the truth threatened to overpower his senses. He simply had to know. His footsteps ascended the porch steps in a half jog. By the time he reached the door, it opened. A stunning redhead with a healthy, curvaceous figure greeted him.

"Come in." Her voice was as smooth as silk. Vibrant blue eyes accessed him from head to toe. A seductive smile crossed her lips. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I just moved here." He didn't bother to elaborate. He came to get information. Not to give it.

"I'm Skye Chandler." She extended her hand. "Welcome to my home. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Despite the woman's obvious beauty, the idea of touching her made his skin crawl. Parasites, in any form, sickened him. He quickly shook her hand and responded to her question. "Yes, I've heard that your home is welcoming and I was looking for some comfort."

"Anything in particular? Comfort comes in many varieties."

Shrugging, he glanced toward the staircase. "Mind if I look around so that I can get a better idea…"

"Yes, I do. After all, this is my home. Whatever you need, I can get it for you. All you have to do is ask."

"You said you have variety." Upon her nod, he continued, "I'd like something with a little color, slender…beautiful."

"Colored, you say?" Skye nodded once.

She tried to hide her disappointment with a slight turn of her head. But John saw it. Some talk in the department had it that she and Sam Bennett were a secret item. Perhaps that relationship had run its course. Not that it mattered to him. He came to Skye with one woman on his mind and she wasn't a redhead.

"Yes. Do you have any?"

"A couple." She crossed to the fireplace. A series of cords stretched down from the ceiling. She pulled the last one.

A few moments later, two women entered from the hallway. Colorful, sheer gowns covered them from head to toe. Their hair was a mass of curls and waves. They slithered toward him, stopping inches from John. Two pairs of dark brown eyes appeared almost black against their fair complexion. With a little more powder, the women could easily pass for white.

He stepped aside and looked Skye dead in the eyes. "Is this all you have?"

"Yes. They're what you asked for."

He glanced over his shoulder. They stood close together. Their shoulders touched. He couldn't be sure, but he sensed relief at his lack of interest. Only God knew what they'd already been through at the hands of Skye's other clientele.

He turned to the madam. "Yes, they are, but not what I want."

Skye dismissed the girls. After they left, she asked, "What exactly do you want?"

"Darker, like coffee or chocolate. Tall and slender. Full lips and doe-like brown eyes." He stepped forward. "Are you sure you don't have anyone like that here?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you so specific? Wouldn't any warm body do?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sorry. You won't find what you need for sale here."

Maybe not for sale, John thought, _but she's definitely here_. He thanked Skye for her time and left. Her watchful gaze followed his movements so he strolled back down the block. Later, when her was guard was down, he'd return, find Evangeline and take her away before Skye decided to broaden her idea of variety.

, John thought, . He thanked Skye for her time and left. Her watchful gaze followed his movements so he strolled back down the block. Later, when her was guard was down, he'd return, find Evangeline and take her away before Skye decided to broaden her idea of variety.

* * *

The Paradise Lounge hummed with energy. Linc sensed the heightened kinetic pace the moment he stepped inside the club. Moderate success as a swashbuckler gave him false prestige. Club owners sent him invitations to grand openings. He always received the next best table with a fairly decent bottle of complimentary champagne. But the youngest son of a boozing dock worker and a overworked laundress wanted more. He was tired of hand-me-downs. He wanted the first rate life and he wanted it now. And there was one sure-fire way to get it.

For weeks, his manager hinted that a certain boss was interested in breaking into the film industry. With the right face and nameLinc Madisonthe boss would eagerly bankroll the next project. Studios were opening on the West Coast. Getting in early would solidify Linc's future and make them all very rich, very happy people.

At first, Linc scoffed at the idea of getting in with the big boys. Five years of vaudeville honed his skills as an all-around performer. Crooning…comedy…stunts…he could do it all. He got a good break in 'The Forgotten Sheik.' No, his performance didn't hurt Valentino's box office receipts, but still, he had a good showing. Hell, but it wasn't good enough to get the center table at the Cotton Club or the best bottle of booze with compliments.

So, Linc swallowed his misgivings and agreed to meet with the boss on the other man's turf. Before coming, Linc researched. Sonny Corinthos operated under Lucky Luciano's tier of authority. With the recent hit in Chicago, they all were trying for a lower profile. Linc figured now was a better time than any. So, here he was in Port Charles, looking for a little rest, relaxation and a new lease on his career.

A rugged blonde bruiser approached him. The other man pumped Linc's hand and said, "Welcome to Paradise, Mr. Madison. Sonny is expecting you. I'm Jason. If you need anything, let me know."

Sonny's right hand, Linc surmised. He kept quiet and evaluated Jason. The man's eyes were like an iceberg. Blue and cold as ice. Linc knew guys like that from the docks in Jersey. Fists and force guaranteed them anything they wanted. Growing up with five older, stronger brothers hadn't left Linc a wuss. Always thinking of a back up plan, Linc knew if it came down to it, he could take Jason. Maybe not the army, but he could definitely handle the lieutenant.

"When will I meet with Mr. Corinthos?"

"He's otherwise engaged right now. Had he known your exact date of arrival…"

Linc nodded. "I understand. As long as he knows I'm here. I'm staying at the Port Charles Hotel. If I don't see him tonight, he can contact me there."

"I'll let him know." Jason glanced toward the stage. "The next act is about to perform. We have a wonderful table reserved front row center."

Linc's eyebrows rose. Satisfaction rumbled in his chest. "Front row center, huh? That sounds real good."

"Allow me."

Linc followed Jason to the table. He enjoyed the first song. Soon after, his pleasure waned. This felt good, he realized, but it would be a lot better if he had someone special to share it with. Someone like the beaut he met on the dock. He glanced around. There weren't too many mixed couples, but in a town like this, somewhere there was a spot where a man and a woman of different races could get to know each other. Once he got his bearings, he'd find the spot and come calling on Miss Dawn Jensen.

* * *

Stone's sax hummed a slow, seductive tune. The horns joined in and the piano followed. Music seeped inside Sonny's soul. The Paradise Lounge with its abundant clientele made him a rich man, but it was the promise of jazz that influenced Sonny's decision to buy it. He loved the sexy rhythms. The decadent promises and the agonizing sorrows of lost dreams. All of it called to him on a base level. Stirring him to strive for what he wanted and to live without regret. He noticed Dara swaying to the music and wondered if she lived her life the same way.

On a deeper level, maybe he already knew the answer. She didn't come to him to answer her primal needs. She came to protect her sister. Nothing more and nothing less. Often, Sonny wondered if he offered more, would she take it? In the end, could he make her beg?

The solitude of his bottom floor suite gave them all the privacy he needed. He didn't want to share her with anyone. Not even her presence. He wanted_needed_her all to himself.

"Dance with me." The words weren't a request and from her quick response, Sonny knew she understood.

She accepted his hand and moved into his arms. The dove gray satin dress clung to her curves like a dream. The backless gown revealed enough flesh to inflame Sonny's senses. His hands skimmed her sides, marveling at the cool material and the heated flesh beneath. He pressed his cheek to hers and inhaled.

Their hearts pounded in unison. His five senses kicked to life, making him aware of everything at once.

Smell…

Her scent burned him even more. An erotic mixture of lavender soap, lilac perfume and her unique aroma sent the blood bursting through his veins. His manhood shifted to attention. He moved his thighs between hers, desperately wanting her to know the full strength of his attraction to her. She had to know this wasn't just a deal between two people, but an urgent need between a man and a woman.

Touch…

One hand cupped the low rise of her hip and the other one slid across her bare back. His fingers flexed, pressing her close. The pebble hard tips of her breasts pierced his chest. The hand at her back moved between them. He slid his hand to just below her left breast. The weight teased him. Tormenting him.

Hearing…

As his thumb brushed the underside of her breast, her quick gasp sounded like a cry for mercy. Her sharp ragged breaths vibrated against his eardrums. The quickened paced easily matched his.

Sight…

He ached to see her nude brown body spread across his bed, quivering and wet. Burning for him. Yearning for the release that only he could give her.

Taste..

He hadn't, yet. But with his willpower fading with each passing second…

Both hands moved to cup her face and angle her head. Through heavy-lidded eyes, her beautiful brown orbs stared with wonder and a passion that endangered his sanity. Unable to wait another moment without knowing the taste of her luscious mouth and the sensation of her full, sensual lips, he lowered his head to hers and feasted.


	17. The Stars Went Out and So Did the Moon

Chapter 17: The Stars Went Out and So Did the Moon

The tall caramel colored man with the baldhead was hard to miss. Everywhere Evangeline turned, he seemed to magically appear. Once or twice, he managed to become one with the shadows. Then the skin on the back of Evangeline's neck prickled. She'd turned and there she'd find him, watching.

During a break between sets, she stepped from the stage and walked straight into him. Curiosity got the better of her. She seized the opportunity to quiet her anxiety.

"You're new," she said, craning her neck to meet his eyes.

"So are you."

"Yeah, I'm new in town," she admitted.

He cocked his head to the side. "Staying or passing through?"

"Does it matter?" She shrugged. "In the end, aren't we all?"

"When you put it that way, I guess we are." He jutted his head toward the bar. "RJ gave me a minute to wet my tongue. Can I get you something?"

Evangeline wasn't sure if he was interested in her or not. Actually, that didn't matter. The brief conversation did little to put her mind at ease. She sensed he was hiding something. Working at the Black Bottom was a game to him and not a necessity. To protect her interest, she thought it better to know for sure than to lose out later.

"Nothing heavy," she said, falling into step beside him. "Shine messes with my voice. I can't take any chances."

They reached the bar. He ordered a Mason jar glass of hooch for himself and a glass of tea for her. As she settled on the stool, she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't even know your name."

"Marcus." He leaned casually against the corner, propping his elbows behind him. "You're Evangeline, the singing sensation of Black Bottom. A rare find in Maywood. You must be lost to wind up here."

"Well, Marcus, I'm neither rare nor lost. What brings you to Black Bottom? You always live in Maywood?"

"Born and raised in Harlem. When my mother died, I moved here."

"How does Port Charles compare to New York City?"

He laughed. "It doesn't."

"What about family?" she asked, enjoying the cadence of their conversation.

His mouth thinned into a grim line. A faraway look darkened his eyes. "None that I know of."

"You sound unsure." She sipped the lukewarm tea as she waited for his response.

He gave her a tight smile. "I am." He swallowed half the glass of hooch. The remainder spilled onto the counter as he slammed the jar onto the counter. "I better get back to work. So had you."

---

Preparing the late supper took longer than expected. Keesha never made it to Black Bottom. She worried over Evangeline being alone, but then realized that her best friend was not a child. Both women endured plenty and were capable of handling themselves. Still, Keesha wouldn't rest easy until Evangeline walked through the back door.

She busied herself cleaning the kitchen and planning the next day's meal. All tedious chores. Although she managed as a cook, it wasn't something she enjoyed. Evangeline's passing comment about having a beauty shop resonated deep within Keesha. She dreamed of the chance of having her own business. Then, she could return to Philadelphia with her head held high and know that her family was proud of her.

Voices sounded on the other side of the back door. Keesha slipped her grocery list into her apron pocket and edged to the side window. Soon after, Evangeline entered the kitchen with Stone fast on her heels. They seemed comfortable. Seeing them together brought an odd twinge to her heart. She swallowed it down and gave them a bright smile.

"How was it tonight?"

Stone held Keesha's gaze as he smiled. "She's bringing them in like crazy. I've never seen Black Bottom so packed. I may start asking for pay."

Keesha looked to Evangeline for confirmation. Her friend merely shrugged. "Well?" Keesha asked. "Was it really that good?"

"It was great," Evangeline finally admitted. "Almost double what was there last night. I wish you were there. Why didn't you come?"

"I was busy." Keesha didn't want to go into detail with Stone present. Against her better judgment, his opinion was beginning to matter. "Why didn't you call a cab? It's close to freezing tonight."

"I didn't want to be cooped up." Evangeline stifled a yawn. "Besides, the walk helped me wind down. I am ready for bed now. Thanks, Stone. See you tomorrow night."

"Goodnight," he said. He followed her to the door and quickly closed it upon her exit. Then, he turned to Keesha. Hunger and concern created an exciting combination in his brown eyes. "Evangeline told me that Dawn Jensen stopped by."

His dislike of Jason was no secret. Yet, Keesha hesitated in revealing the reason for the younger woman's visit. "She did."

"I see you're still standing, without bruises and looking as beautiful as ever." He slowly crossed the room to stand inches from her. "I won't ask what she wanted. We both know that Jason is no good for her or any woman."

His understanding softened her heart. Jason always made demands. At first, his possessiveness made her feel wanted. Later, she simply found it suffocating. Stone's openness was refreshing.

"No, he isn't."

"I wish my sister knew that," he said, quietly. "She's destroying herself to get back at him. Nothing I say or do makes her see reason. I thought about sending her to Jagger, but what good will that do?"

Keesha took his hand. His fingers squeezed around hers. Longing stretched between them. She wasn't ready to go beyond the connection of their hands. Men had a way of breaking a woman's heart. Hers had been ripped to shreds. The pieces mended slowly, but they were still only mending. She wasn't whole, yet. There was only so much she could stand right now.

"She'd probably just come back," Keesha said. "I try to help her. She doesn't listen, though. I think she resents me."

"You had Jason."

The clock rang with the coming of a new hour. Stone sighed. "It's late."

Still holding hands, they walked to the door. He seemed reluctant to let go. Deep inside, Keesha felt the same. This growing bond was developing a life of its own. The realization that she was powerless to stop it hit her hard.

She opened the door. He moved onto the steps. The cold February night blew a chilling wind into the warm kitchen. She shivered. In a sudden move, Stone held her close. Before she could protest, he brushed his lips across her temple. Then, he was gone.

---

Long after Stone's saxophone wailed its last tune. Hours after the last patron scattered from the Paradise Lounge. Sonny held Dara close within the circle of his arms. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of her heart. The methodical thud relaxed him. After she succumbed to slumber, he rolled onto his side. Moonlight filtering through the curtains fell across her beautiful face. Soft, full lips parted slightly. He traced the outline of her mouth with his forefinger. A dizzying sensation rippled through him. He couldn't remember waking her to go upstairs to his suite of rooms, but he vowed never to forget the night he surrendered his body and soul to her.

Morning arrived far too soon. A night like the one they shared was never supposed to end. Uncontrollable passion flared between them. He said things to her no other woman ever imagined he'd say. Regret failed to enter his thoughts. But how would she respond in the light of day with the sun's glare on them, reminding them that a new day had come? A day where they had to face each other and what happened between them?

She shifted onto her back and pulled free of his embrace. At first, he lay still, pretending not to notice. Then, a knock sounded at his door. She bolted upright and snatched the covers close to her chest. A panic-stricken look froze on her face. Anger flared inside him. It soon died a quick death. Dara wasn't like the girls he usually bedded. Her husband had been her only lover. Waking in the bed with another man wasn't as simple as breathing air for her. His cold-hearted bastard routine wouldn't do.

He grabbed his robe and padded to the door. His hand rested on the knob, but he didn't turn it. "Yeah?"

"G'morning, Sonny," Rinaldo said. "Where do you want your coffee?"

"Leave it on a tray outside. Make sure there are two cups. Sugar and cream. Some bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, too."

"Will do. Say in about twenty minutes?"

"Good enough."

Sonny waited until he heard Rinaldo's footsteps drift away. He turned around and discovered Dara still in the middle of his bed. Her features were soft from sleep. Her eyes were bright. He wondered where her thoughts took her and if she regretted what happened. Lust overtook them both and reversed their roles. Did she accept the transformation as inevitable in the heat of passion? Or would her poet's heart interpret things differently?

"Good morning."

She returned the greeting with a nod. A trembling hand reached up to smooth her hair. He found the gesture titillating. Their gazes locked. Renewed awareness charged the air. She slowly returned her hand to her lap.

"Good morning," she said, her voice husky and soft.

He dropped his robe at the foot of the bed. Nude, he crawled into bed. Her soft gasp was her only response. He expected more of a reaction, but was glad to be disappointed.

"How did you sleep?"

Continuing to hold the sheet in a tight grasp, she fell back against the pillows. "I don't even remember coming upstairs."

"I carried you."

Her eyebrows arched in surprise. "Did you?"

With that look on her face, he couldn't possibly admit he didn't remember either. "You sleep like an angel. I kept expecting you to snore. You never did."

"You watched me sleep?"

He nodded once. "I had to be sure you wouldn't stab me in the heart."

She stiffened. The wonder left her eyes. "We have an arrangement."

"But last night exceeded the simple lay I had in mind," he stated. "It did for you, too."

"I don't want to talk about last night." Her gaze boldly accessed his naked body from head to toe. She missed nothing. When she finished, her eyes were glassy and her mouth was slack.

Understanding hit him like a ton of bricks. "We don't have to." He grabbed the phone and called the kitchen. "Serve breakfast in an hour."


	18. Is the Candle Worth the Flame

Chapter 18: Is the Candle Worth the Flame?

Returning to the monotony of her life wasn't a simple or easy task. Guilt ravaged Dawn's soul. Instead of going to class, she found herself standing across the street from the Paradise Lounge. What was Dara doing in there? Would her sister ever be the same?

Dawn ignored the winter chill to ponder the questions and search for answers. Going inside hadn't helped her the last time. Dara practically threw her out. Damn Sonny Corinthos and the lock he placed on their dreams. Bitter tears stung her eyes, but she was too cold to cry. And that had nothing to do with temperature. She was freezing from the inside out.

The front door opened. She jutted her chin, half expecting one of the mobster's hit men to forbid her from standing there. It wasn't like she had any real power. Crying to the police would only produce their ridicule and harsh laughter.

But there was a new commissioner in town. The folks in Maywood said he wasn't like the others. He actually cared. About everything. Dawn smirked. She'd believe that when she saw it.

The smirk froze on her face when she felt eyes watching her. Standing out in the open gave her little room for hiding. She allowed her gaze to connect with a pair of eyes that reminded her of liquid ice. Strange, but that was the only way she knew to describe Jason Morgan. Why hadn't she listened to Dara when she had the chance?

He walked across the street as if he owned it. When he reached her, he took her arm and led her into the alley where his shiny black Model-T waited. A driver already sat at the wheel with the engine running. Without a word, Jason ushered her into the back. Dawn instinctively knew that resisting him was not an option. As soon as Jason closed them inside, the driver guided the auto onto the street. The scenery passed in a blur.

Jason pulled a box from the front seat and placed it on her lap. "Open it."

Excitement rippled through her at the sound of his commanding voice. Silently, she cursed herself. She had no business feeling this way. She shoved the box toward him. "I don't want it."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted it." He returned the box to her lap. His warm, strong hands closed over hers. With her trapped, he leaned in close enough that she tasted his scent in the air. "Later, I'll ask you things...things that will make your head spin. But not now. Open the box."

She shrank against the door. The movement was not freeing. His hard thigh still pressed against hers and his heady scent still filled her senses. A quiver centered at the apex of her thighs. She squeezed her legs together to quiet the sensation. Not that it helped. He glanced down. One corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. Damn him.

Determined not to give him another moment of smug satisfaction, she ripped into the box. Fragile tissue paper lay on top. For a second, she resisted revealing what was beneath it. Then, curiosity got the best of her. She carefully folded the paper back.

"Oh." She regretted the gasp the instant it escaped.

"You'll look beautiful in it." He lifted the shimmering peach gown by the straps. "Your brown skin will glow. Look at those pearls. I had them hand-sown just for you."

"I can't accept this."

"You'll need a gown to sing in. Why not this one?"

"Sing? I'm not singing anywhere except at church. We wear robes."

"Singers don't wear robes at the Paradise Lounge," he said.

She looked at him in surprise. Had he lost all reason? "I can't sing there. Dara and Mr. Corinthos have an...an arrangement. I am not allowed to sing onstage."

"There's been a change—"

"I'll believe that when my sister tells me." She pushed the dress and box from her lap. "Let me out."

A muscle in his jaw jerked. Dawn flinched in anticipation of his wrath. The chill in the backseat matched the cold in her veins. She grasped the door handle, intent on jumping out if need be.

"Johnny, pull over."

The driver stopped the car and Jason stared straight ahead. "Get out."

She didn't have to be told twice. As soon as her feet touched the curb, the Model-A roared off. Shivering in the cold, she breathed a sigh of relief before beginning the several mile walk home.

---

John met Taggert in the General Hospital basement. Since his visit to the Chandler Home for Women produced no result in locating Evangeline, John had been antsy about the bootlegging investigation. He needed something to get his mind off the woman he lost.

"Did you have problems?" He watched Taggert stir the white hospital sheets in a huge vat of boiling hot water. The rising steam made John sweat. He wondered how Taggert did the job without burning up.

"No. Gannon hired me on the spot."

"What kind of place does he run?"

"It's not dry, but you already knew that," Taggert said. "I'm not sure where he gets his shine. Folks in Maywood sometime make their own, but they have to be careful of Corinthos."

The way Marcus said the mob boss's name made John flinch. There was obviously some unfinished business between the two men. John frowned. He didn't want anything mucking up his investigation.

"What do you know about Corinthos?"

"He's scum," Taggert said in a cold, lethal voice. "He uses women. Nothing is too low for him. I've heard that the owner of the Chandler Home for Women pays him protection money. Bootlegging is just a small part of his operation."

"Maybe you should try to get in with him instead," John suggested.

"Colored men don't work for him on the inside."

"What about colored women?"

Taggert gave him a curious look. "He lets them sing on his stage. Rumor has it one is warming his bed. I'm not sure about that, but I know that his bruiser and right hand likes women with color. His last lover just barely escaped with her life. Keesha Ward won the admiration of quite a few people in Maywood, but only Skye Chandler gave her a place to lay her head."

"Keesha?" John repeated. He remembered that name. Evangeline mentioned a childhood friend and he could have sworn...

"Yeah, Keesha Ward. She's from Philly. Pretty and had sense enough to get out before Jason Morgan sucked her dry." Taggert stopped stirring the laundry to look at him. "She's not a part of that life anymore."

"I'm just storing the names," John said. "Tell me more about Black Bottom."

"Gannon's new singer is bringing the crowd in. She's a beauty and sings like an angel."

"What's her name?"

"Evangeline. So it makes sense she sounds like an angel—"

"I have to go," John said. He moved to the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something. I'll get with you later." John turned the doorknob. "Be careful with Gannon. Don't let him find out you're working with the police."

"You don't have to worry about me."

---

Evangeline spent most of the day in the small room she shared with Keesha reviewing sheet music. Many times, she offered to help, but her friend declined. Something happened and Evangeline wished she knew what. Stone's interest in Keesha wasn't secret. On the walk back to CHW, he spoke freely about her best friend. He extolled on Keesha's virtues like a poet. Evangeline wondered if he realized how much he revealed. As he continued, she understood that he didn't care. What he felt was open for the world to see. If anyone didn't like it, that was just too damn bad. He had no idea what he was in for.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Evangeline put the music away and moved to answer the door. The lady of the house stood in the hallway.

"Hello, Miss Skye. If you're looking for Keesha, I think she's in the kitchen."

"Actually, she's at Liberto's," Skye said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." Evangeline stood aside. "This is your home. I'm only a guest."

Skye closed the door and gestured for Evangeline to sit. Evangeline chose the end of the bed while Skye sat on the chair near the small vanity table. The redhead glanced around the room and frowned.

"This room is rather small. It passes for one person. I cannot imagine how you and Keesha manage."

Evangeline straightened her back. "It's only temporary."

"No, I wasn't implying that you should leave." Skye gave her a bright smile. "Quite the contrary. Have you seen the rooms upstairs? They're much larger than this one."

Upstairs? Evangeline knew all about what went on the second and third floors of Skye's home. Women lost their souls in many various positions up that beautiful staircase. Sure, Skye fed, clothed and dressed them. But Evangeline had higher aspirations than to be someone's whore. She left that occupation behind when she fled Llanview.

"Do you understand what I'm offering?"

She nodded. "I do."

"I had a gentleman just the other day looking for someone like you. He seemed like he'd give anything for the woman of his dreams. I hated to turn him away."

"I'm sure you did."

"I'd like to expand what is offered here," Skye said. "I know you're singing at a club on the other side of town. Those places can be dangerous. You wouldn't have worries like that here." She stood. "I won't take up any more of your time. I trust you'll think about my suggestion. We can discuss the particulars later." Skye headed to the door. "Keesha needn't know about this."

After the door clicked closed, Evangeline released the air lodged in her throat. Damn these smooth-talking, empty-promising vultures! Skye almost made spreading your legs and being humped by strangers a profitable business arrangement.

Evangeline rushed to the closet and began removing her and Keesha's belongings. This sanctuary was no longer safe for them.


	19. Seek and Ye Shall Find

Chapter 19: Seek and Ye Shall Find

"We have to go in there and get her."

Dawn looked at her cousin Jamal and shook her head. He was so headstrong and borderline foolish. Did he even once consider Sonny's response to them barging into his club? She got through because the mob boss didn't consider her a threat. Jamal wouldn't make it to the bar. The big lugs who protected the speak easy would quickly make her cousin disappear.

"Forget it. I already tried. She's not leaving."

"You didn't try hard enough," he said. "Those men are bad news for colored women. Keesha Ward got smart and got out. Then, you and Dara had to go sniffing around the Paradise Lounge when there are plenty of good men right here in Maywood."

She stiffened. Jamal had a way of speaking without thinking. After trudging a mile through slushy ice after being left on the road by Jason Morgan, the last thing she needed was to be reminded of her folly. She tossed more coal into the stove and hugged her arms around her waist. "Leave it alone, Jamal," she said quietly. "We can't save Dara because she doesn't want to be saved."

"I don't believe that," he said before slamming out of the three-room flat.

The windows shook upon his exit, but Dawn didn't budge. Going after him would only tire her. He'd blow his steam and then common sense would prevail. She hoped. He was right about one thing. Messing around with those blue-eyed men only promised ruin. The chill from Jason's coldness still dripped like ice inside her veins. She hated to think what she ever saw in him.

The door creaked open. She didn't move. The heat from the stove was just beginning to work its magic. She assumed Jamal returned with a different frame of mind.

"I didn't think you'd cool off this fast—"

"What?"

Dawn turned at the sound of her sister's voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. Dara looked like a beautiful show stopper, wrapped in a thick, frost-covered mink coat and sparkling jewels at her ears and throat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Dara asked.

"I don't know what to say." Dawn crossed the room to stand in front of her sister. "Look at you. He opened the vault."

"Just a few gifts."

"I won't ask why. You're making good on your arrangement, I guess."

Dara's mouth tightened. "My arrangement with Sonny is none of your business."

"You wouldn't be with him if it wasn't for me."

"Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"It matters to me." Dawn looked at the floor. "I'll never forgive myself for what it's cost you."

"I'm a big girl—"

"So am I." Dawn jutted her chin to face down her sister's stare. "You should have just let me live my life."

"Your life has better things in store." Dara reached into her sequined clutch purse and pulled out a wad of bills. "Here." She crushed the money into Dawn's hands. "Take this and use it."

"You got this from Sonny."

"Never mind where I got it!" she snapped. "We don't have to talk about that."

"I'm scared for you." Dawn held the money as if it would grow fangs and strike at any moment. "I'm scared for all of us. Jamal is threatening to rescue you."

Dara's eyes widened. "Keep him away! Sonny and his men... Jamal cannot make trouble at the Paradise Lounge. Tell him I'm fine."

"For how long, Dara?" Dawn dropped the money onto the kitchen table and folded her arms across her chest. "How long will you be fine there?"

"For as long it takes."

---

"Come with me," Evangeline said as soon as Keesha returned from the corner market. Keesha barely had time to shrug off her coat and set the groceries on the table. Evangeline grabbed her and dragged her to their quarters.

"What's wrong?" Keesha had never seen her friend so agitated. She'd only been at the store for a few minutes. What could have happen in that time?

"Skye gave me an offer," Evangeline said in a harsh whisper.

Keesha frowned. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling she wouldn't like whatever came next. "What kind?"

"To be one of her women upstairs." Evangeline's brown eyes snapped with anger and indignation. "I have never earned a penny on my back and with my legs spread. I'm not about to start now. I already packed our bags. I was waiting for you to come back."

A low throb started at Keesha's temple. She pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "I don't want to believe this—"

"Believe it. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't," Keesha said, "but Miss Skye's always treated me with respect. She's never once hinted at me doing something like that."

"Dammit, Keesha! She didn't want me to tell you."

Momentarily stunned into silence, Keesha didn't know what to think. The whorehouse had never been a dream home, but it provided her with sanctuary when there was nothing else. Where could she turn now? Who would risk Jason Morgan's wrath to give her a home? She couldn't think of anyone.

"Of course, you have to leave, but I can't come with you."

Evangeline jerked her head as if she'd been slapped. "Why the hell not? Oh, yes, you are coming with me. I'm not leaving you here. I don't trust that red-headed hussy. You're leaving with me. Now."

"I don't have anywhere to go." Keesha rested her hand on her suitcase. "No one will take me in. They're all afraid of Jason."

"Tell hell with Jason and his connections. I know where we can go."

"Evangeline, you don't know Port Charles the way I do. Everyone knows about me."

"I know someone who doesn't give a damn about Jason or his friends."

Dammit, her friend sounded so convincing! A spark of hope flared inside in Keesha. "Who?"

Evangeline shrugged into her coat, picked up their bags, and headed toward the door. "RJ Gannon."

---

Sonny poured two generous portions of his best whiskey. He set one in front of Linc and kept the other for himself. The famous actor had finally ventured into Sonny's domain. The mob boss couldn't believe his luck. If everything went according to plan, he could ease out of the moonshine business and invest in more legitimate fare. It almost sounded too good to be true.

"I'm here," the husky actor said in his deep rumble. "Let's talk."

"You mentioned California. They're starting to make movies out there. I'm interested in becoming a producer."

"You want to produce my movies," Linc said. He paused to swallow the amber liquid before he continued, "What's in it for me?"

"A chance to upstage Valentino. I read the papers and I hear the talk. They don't respect you the way you should be. You're just as good as Rudolph. The women here were swooning over you last night as if The Sheik never existed. You have what it takes. All you need is someone who believes in you."

"And you're that somebody."

Sonny shrugged. "I could be."

"So, what's in it for you?"

Sonny laughed. He could tell the other man was nobody's fool. Lying would have Linc Madison out of the door faster than Woody ran shine on a Friday night. So, he opted for the truth. "Money and an opportunity to spread my wings. I can't do what I do forever. Everyone needs an alternative plan. I'm no different. And California is wide open. I can make my mark there. So can you."

"You have that much faith in me," Linc said.

"I have that much faith in both of us."


	20. Living for Whiskey, Wine and Gin

Chapter 20: Living for Whiskey, Wine and Gin

Balancing pure bliss with business wasn't easy. Sonny preferred the warmth of Dara's arms. The icy, cold business of staying free of the long arm of the law didn't compare. He palmed the gold watch attached to his vest. The meeting with his informant was impromptu. It cut into his dinner plans with Dara and Sonny didn't appreciate the interruption.

"I can talk to Manning," Jason said. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Dinner can wait." Sonny returned the watch to his pocket. "What time is he coming?"

"He should be here any minute." Jason poured a shot of whiskey into two glasses. He slid one to Sonny and kept the other for himself. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

Sonny shrugged. "He wants to get in. He won't risk it with lies." His mouth tightened. "Todd Manning knows better than to cross me."

"He doesn't come across as trustworthy." Jason swallowed the shot and poured another. "I wouldn't put it past him to report back to Luciano."

"I don't care if he does. Lucky doesn't trust anybody. He never has and he never will." Sonny gave Jason a hard look. "What's brewing with you and Dara's sister?"

Jason's eyes flashed with fire. "I saw her, gave her a present, but she didn't want it."

"I know."

Jason flinched. "You know? So, what? You're keeping an eye on me?"

Sonny ignored Jason's question. "You are to leave Dawn Jensen alone. The little brown canary is off limits. Leave her be."

"Because you promised her sister. That's why she's here with you. To keep me away." Jason firmly set his glass on the counter. "No one asked me what I wanted."

"No one had to," Sonny said.

A deadly quiet filled the room. Sonny loved Jason like a brother, but there was no way in hell, he'd allow the younger man to come between what Sonny wanted. And Sonny wanted Dara more than anything.

Rinaldo came to the door. "Boss, Manning's here. Want me to show him in?"

"Yeah." Sonny moved behind his desk and sat. Jason continued to glower near the bar. Sonny ignored him. This was business. As far as Sonny was concerned, the issues with the Jensen women were resolved. Jason _would_ leave Dawn alone or suffer Sonny's displeasure.

Todd Manning entered the office without his usual fanfare. His habit of making a loud entrance irritated Sonny. He was glad the smart mouthed snitch finally toned it down. The smartest wise guys knew how to slip in and out without being noticed. It looked like Manning was finally taking the job seriously.

"Hello, Mr. Corinthos," Manning said. He nodded in Jason's direction but didn't bother to look at the lieutenant. "I have some information for you."

"I gathered that," Sonny said. "What is it?"

"Do you know RJ Gannon?"

"I've heard of him. He has a little hole in the wall in Maywood."

"That hole in the wall is bursting through the seams, Mr. Corinthos," Manning said. "He's drawing in big crowds every night and he's selling hooch like it's water after a rainstorm. His numbers are rivaling your respectable lounge, sir."

Sonny frowned. He always kept an eye on any possible competition. Gannon's connections and penchant for the illegal hadn't gone unnoticed. The fact was Sonny never considered the other man a threat. Apparently, he was wrong about that.

"Where's he getting his shine?" Jason asked.

"I don't know."

"Find out," Sonny snapped.

"Yes, sir." Manning backed toward the door. He lingered at the threshold.

"You'll be rewarded when you find out the rest."

"Of course." Manning turned on his heel and bolted out of the room.

"I still don't trust him," Jason said. "His eyes are shifty."

"Yeah." Deep in thought, Sonny rubbed his chin. "Have Rinaldo follow him."

Jason nodded.

"Check out the Black Bottom," Sonny added. "Let's find out first hand what the real draw in Maywood is."

- - -

Evangeline knocked once on RJ's office door before entering. The hurried move from the Chandler Home for Women brought her and Keesha to his doorstep. She didn't like going to a man for anything, but that was how the world worked. As soon as she and Keesha had enough money, they were out of there. It was only a matter of time.

"Do you hear that?" RJ stood and took her hand. Ever the gentleman, he kissed her hand before leading her to the soft cushioned chair facing his desk. "We almost don't have enough room. The Black Bottom may have to expand or look for another location."

She nodded. The increase of customers bordered on extraordinary. Every night, more new faces filed in. This was better than the clubs in Llanview.

"I know," she said. "That's why I'm here. We need to talk."

RJ perched on the edge of his desk. His dark gaze captured hers. She had his full attention. "I'm listening."

"Money," she said.

"Name your price." He smiled. "I'm open to negotiation."

"I can see the change since I've been here. I should profit from that, too." Evangeline squared her shoulders. She always hated to ask anyone for anything. But some things couldn't be avoided.

"You want a percentage of the profits." He moved behind his desk. The usual romantic gleam faded from his brown eyes. He became all business. "How much?"

"Twenty-five percent."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I can't afford that. My payroll requires a lot. Five percent—"

"I can't afford that," she said. "Twenty."

"Ten," he countered.

"Fifteen."

His eyebrows rose. "Fifteen percent? In addition to what you're already getting paid."

"Yes."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" RJ called.

"The band's ready and the people are calling for Miss Evangeline," Marcus said through the crack in the door. "Do you want me to stall them?"

"No," RJ said. "She'll be out."

Evangeline didn't move. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

"They're calling for you," he said. "I'd be a fool to give you a reason to leave." He extended his hand. "We have a deal."

Evangeline shook his hand and stood. When she left his office, she found Keesha waiting for her in the hall.

"What happened?" her best friend asked.

"We got the fifteen percent!" Evangeline pulled Keesha into a quick hug.

"I never thought he'd go for it," Keesha said as they headed backstage. "I thought he'd agree to lower if he agreed at all."

"What else could he do with them screaming my name?" Evangeline smiled. "Next, we'll look for somewhere else to stay."

"I like that." Keesha wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. We're family now. We look out for each other."

- - -

Stone remembered the sparkle in Keesha's eyes and smiled. He arrived at Black Bottom for the last set. Seeing her there in the audience refueled him immediately. He played an extra set at the Paradise Lounge. For some reason, Sonny wanted the speak easy to stay open longer than usual. Stone didn't question his friend's decision, but he resented the extra time there.

For a long time, playing at Black Bottom was just fun. He enjoyed the other musicians' company and he learned from them. The blues seeped inside his soul and filled him up. But something changed when Keesha started showing up there. The stolen moments they shared made up for the madness of the world. Her fragile demeanor made him want to be the man who made her whole again.

He reached his basement apartment and closed the door. A light shone from the crack at the bottom of his bedroom door. He didn't remember leaving a light on. He grabbed a bat from the front closet and quietly edged to the back.

A slight whimpering sound greeted him when he pushed open the door. At first, he didn't see anything or anyone. Then, he heard it again. He dropped the bat.

"Gina?"

He hurried to the other side of his bed. The sight of his sister huddled on the floor shocked him. She was hardly recognizable. Her soft blonde hair lay matted to her head. Dark circles framed her puffy, red-rimmed eyes. She looked ill.

"What's wrong?" He touched her forehead. Her skin was clammy. "Are you sick?"

"No." She weakly tried to push him away. "Not sick. No more. Leave me alone."

"It's Stone, Gina," he said. "I'm trying to help."

"They won't leave me alone, Stone," she said, starting to cry. "I took this, but I can still feel them. Touching me. Making me..."

"Oh, Gina." He pulled her into his arms. A bottle rolled from her lap. He picked it up and read the label. "Morphine."

He quickly unscrewed the top. The bottle was empty. Dammit!

"Gina!"

"All those hands...all those men...none of them were Jason." She began to sob. "I can't forget it. I took it all and I can't forget..."

"You don't have to do that anymore," he said. "You can leave Port Charles. Jagger and Karen would love to have you."

"I'll never forget," she said, continuing as if he hadn't spoken. "Never."

Then, her legs and arms started to flail. Stone held her close. The convulsions wracked her body. In a haze of fear, he scooped her into his arms and took her to General Hospital. By the time they arrived, it was too late. Stone carried the lifeless shell of his sister inside the hospital and cried. ISML TYPE"counter" 


	21. Don't You Hear Me Baby, Knocking?

Chapter 21: Don't You Hear Me Baby, Knocking on Your Door?

RJ counted his receipts with a smile on his face. The pretty, little crooner brought in the crowds like nothing he'd ever seen. Evangeline Williamson was a goldmine. A beautiful woman with a sweet voice. Her mama either sold her soul to the devil to have such a gifted child or the girl was just blessed from birth. Either way, RJ was damn glad she found her way to Black Bottom.

"Is there anything else you need?" Marcus appeared at RJ's office door with a mop in his hand. "Once the floor dries, I can put the chairs down."

RJ shook his head. "You've done enough. I've never seen anyone bust his ass the way you do. What are you after, Taggert?"

The bald headed man shrugged. "Just trying to make it, Mr. Gannon."

RJ leaned back against his chair and regarded the other man behind a blank expression. There was something about Taggert that he couldn't quite put his finger on. His newest employee was so eager. If RJ snapped, Taggert would be right there to jump. RJ would have to keep an eye on him.

"We all are." RJ flipped his accounting book open. "I don't need anything else. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

RJ heard Taggert stride off into the night. He planned to ask around about Taggert. The man could be just another hard worker, but RJ doubted it. There was always more to any situation than met the eye.

That thought led to Evangeline Williamson. She was more than a pretty face. The woman had guts. No musician had ever demanded their own pay or even asked for a percentage of the profits. She had goals. Normally, he liked his women beautiful and docile. Evangeline made him reconsider his previous preference. Ambition and beauty looked good on her.

He finished dividing the money. A portion was set aside for the daily maintenance of his club. The rest hid inside a vault under his desk. The remainder belonged to Evangeline. He slid those bills into an envelope, which he tucked inside his jacket pocket. The hour was on the other side of midnight, but he doubted the songstress would object to his late night visit, especially considering the wad of dough he had for her.

He locked up and headed toward the hidden staircase that led to apartment where he'd given Evangeline and her friend refuge. A noise in the storeroom halted his movements. He checked the firearm he wore on a self-created shoulder holster and edged toward the back room. A tall figure stood in the doorway.

RJ pulled his gun out and aimed. "Say your prayers."

"Wait!" The person raised his arms. "RJ, it's me. Woody. Don't shoot!"

"Woody?" RJ lowered his gun. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was looking for you."

"You're late."

"I know," Woody said. "I couldn't come inside. Your place was being watched. I gotta be careful now. If he sees me, I'm up shit creek."

"Come in and close the door." RJ pulled a lantern down from a hook. He struck a match on the wall and lit the wick. A low, glowing beam of light revealed Woody leaning against the closed door and looking shaken. "If who sees you?"

"Jason Morgan."

"That's Corinthos' boy," RJ said. "Why's he in Maywood? He can't be looking for Keesha. I heard he's into a young brown canary now."

"He's not here for Keesha or that Jensen girl. He's looking at Black Bottom."

RJ released a short laugh. "My Black Bottom? I don't think so."

"It's true, man. I heard some things. Corinthos heard how you're packing the house. He sent Morgan to see why."

RJ frowned, remembering. "Morgan didn't come inside tonight."

"He stayed in his auto and watched from across the street," Woody said.

"How do you know all this?"

"I hear things," Woody said. "Besides, I supply the Paradise Lounge with a few necessities—"

"Hooch."

Woody grinned. "You could call it that."

"Where's my shipment? My stock is running low."

Woody's grin faded. He shook his head. "I can't deliver here until Corinthos pulls the heat off. As long as he's interested, I have to stay away. It's just business, RJ. You understand."

RJ nodded. "Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it."

"If you and Corinthos cross paths, you can't let him know you heard it from me."

"I'll play it right. Your name won't come up. Thanks."

Woody shrugged. "We gotta stick together."

- - -

Keesha smiled as Evangeline leaned against the closed door and grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Their late night visitor left them with an envelope filled with money and dreams about the future dancing in their heads. Keesha glanced at the clock. This was the latest she'd been awake in a very long time. She rubbed her tired eyes and released a powerful yawn.

"I don't know how you do it," she said, wrapping a blanket around her.

"It's just a part of the fun," Evangeline said. She joined Keesha on the couch. "We can sleep late. Stay up a little while longer and count our money."

"Girl, that's your money. I'll have to find a way to make my own."

Evangeline frowned. "No, this is ours. We're in this together. Ever forever, remember?"

They made that pledge when they were little girls. Keesha was surprised that Evangeline remembered. So much had happened since their early years in Philadelphia. They'd both gone in different directions. Somehow, their paths crossed again. Was that their promise fulfilling itself?

"But you're working your butt off downstairs on that stage," Keesha argued. "I lived off Jason. When I left him, I promised to pay my own way and never take anyone's handout."

Evangeline's brown eyes flashed with fire. "This ain't no handout!" She slapped the bills on the coffee table. "This is our future. You gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere else to turn. You helped me remember who I am and what I can be. We can do this together. We have to. I don't have anyone else."

"Don't say that," Keesha said softly. "You're not alone."

"Neither are you." Evangeline gave Keesha a quick embrace. "Let's count our money so that we can have sweet dreams about the future."

Keesha stifled a yawn. "That's what I need. A night of very sweet dreams. I'll get the rest of our loot." She stood and headed toward the bookshelf where they hid their money within a hollowed section of the Holy Bible. "We should probably think of a better hiding place."

"We can't put it in the bank. Our money wouldn't last the night."

"It's funny how colored folks' money always just disappears at the First Savings and Loan."

Evangeline laughed. "Isn't it, though? You know what? Maybe we should start our own bank. Just for colored people."

"I never thought of that."

A knock sounded at the back door. Keesha handed Evangeline the Bible as she moved toward the back room. She glanced out the window, but the limited view revealed nothing more than the shadowy figure of a man.

"Who is it?" Evangeline appeared at her shoulder.

"I don't know," Keesha whispered. "No one knows we're here. Go back and I'll see. Hide that stuff somewhere."

Evangeline hurried back to the other room. While Keesha waited for her friend to hide their money, another knock came.

"Keesha! It's Stone. Please..." His voice cracked. "I'm not drunk. Please open the door."

She turned the key in the lock and pushed back the bolt. Annoyance at his uninvited arrival made her movements jerky. She was all set to call him on his inappropriate behavior when she opened the door. But then she took one look in his eyes and the words of reproach died in her throat.

"What's wrong?" Without hesitating, she reached out and wiped the tears from his cheek. "What's happened?"

"Gina's dead," he said in a harsh, raw whisper. "My baby sister is gone."

She shook her head. "No. I just saw her."

"She died in my arms, Keesha. I was too late to save her."

Evangeline touched her shoulder. "Who died?"

"My sister Gina," Stone said. "It's late. I shouldn't have come—"

"No." Keesha caught his hand as he turned away. "Don't go. Come in."

He shook his head. "I can't. I can't come inside."

"I'll come out with you. We'll go for a walk and talk," Keesha suggested. "Would you like that?"

"Yes. I'll wait for you out here." He released her hand and moved away to sit on the top step.

Keesha quickly dressed. Evangeline watched from the doorway. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's just a walk. His sister is dead. He shouldn't be alone right now."

"He's vulnerable and maybe so are you," Evangeline warned.

Keesha checked her pocket for gloves and keys. "I'm okay."

"I see how he looks at you—"

"I'm a grown woman. It doesn't matter how he looks at me. Right now he needs a friend." Keesha headed to the back door. "I probably won't be gone long."

"Be careful."

Keesha ignored Evangeline's final warning and joined Stone outside. She paused a moment to look at him. He appeared so lost and alone. Deep in her heart, she ached for a way to soothe him. He'd always been so kind and gentle with her. Even when she was with Jason. Stone never once disrespected her. He made her feel like a lady.

She gently patted his shoulder. "Stone. I'm here. Are you ready?"

He stood and took her hand. Without a word spoken, they descended the stairs. When they reached the sidewalk, they turned right, toward Maywood's business district. Slushy piles of snow bordered the curbs. The cold, night air smelled sweet and crisp. The few lit street lamps created a warm glow on the quiet street. Keesha loved this time of night. The hours before dawn were always so full of promise of a brighter day. Stone squeezed her hand and her thoughts returned to his loss.

"What happened to Gina?"

"Jason Morgan." The bitterness in his voice cut like a sharp blade. "That worthless bastard used her up and threw her away. He treated her like she didn't matter and she believed him."

Tears stung the back of Keesha's eyes. "I tried to tell her he wasn't worth it."

"I know you did. She wouldn't listen. She never does..._did_. She never did." His voice broke. "I have to call Jagger and tell him. He'll never forgive me."

"It's not your fault."

He shook his head. "She died in my arms with an overdose of morphine burning inside her. I should never have let her stay."

"You couldn't have stopped her."

"What's so fascinating about Jason Morgan?" he asked harshly. "Why does he cause women to lose all reason?"

"It's the challenge," Keesha said quietly. "Women are fascinated by the challenge of getting under his skin."

"But you walked away. Why couldn't Gina?"

"I don't know."

Sobs overtook him. She drew him inside the circle of her arms. He clutched her to him, holding her so close that their hearts beat in unison.

"He didn't have to hurt her like that, Keesha," Stone cried against her ear. "I'll make him pay. If it's the last thing I do, I swear he'll pay. For what he did to my sister and for what he tried to do to you."

- - -

_Two hundred and twenty-three dollars._ Evangeline counted the bills several times before the reality sunk in. She couldn't remember ever holding that much money in her hands at one time. Her family weren't dirt poor, but they worked hard for what they had.

She returned the cash to its hiding place. It wasn't a lot, but it was a start. She placed the Bible back on the bookshelf. RJ was letting them use the apartment rent-free. She didn't care for that type of arrangement. Eventually, he'd want something in return. She half expected him to make good on that tonight when he dropped off the envelope. To her surprise, he seemed distracted and to her relief, he left as suddenly as he came.

_Thank God._

A heavy thud sounded at the back. The noise startled her. Was it RJ coming back to collect? Or maybe Keesha forgot her key? Evangeline hoped it was the latter.

She went to the window and peeked outside. The person stood too close to the door for her to see. Damn.

Finally, there was a knock. She grabbed the butcher knife she kept under her pillow and returned to the door. "Who is it?"

"John."

The raspy, husky voice was unmistakable. Her body reacted with an electric sizzle rippling down her spine. She clutched the handle of the knife. The war between impulse and common sense raged inside her. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do.

"Evangeline, please," he said. "Open the door. I just want to talk. Please."

The need in his voice got to her. She couldn't ignore it. She dropped the knife into a nearby drawer before unlocking and opening the door.

The first sight of him took her breath away. Glossy, dark hair framed a uniquely handsome face. And his eyes... She had forgotten how blue his eyes were and how much they revealed. Dear God, he had truly missed her.

"You shouldn't have come here," she said, calling on her last ounce of willpower. "You're wasting your time."

"It's mine to waste." He pointed inside. "May I come in?"

"Only if you promise to leave when I tell you to."

He gave her a faint smile. "I'd never overstay my welcome. I'll leave when you want me to. I promise."

She stood aside. He hesitated a millisecond at the threshold. Their gazes locked again. The past flowed between them. The promises made and the passion shared. If they had met in a different place and time, just maybe it could have worked. But Evangeline wasn't a woman who dwelled in the land of what if. She turned away and didn't turn around again until she heard him come inside and close the door.

"Are we alone?" he asked.

"We are for now. My friend should return soon."

"Keesha Ward."

Evangeline stiffened. A flash of anger sparked inside her. "Ever the detective. You had me followed."

"No. I did it myself."

"Well, you found me. You can go back to Llanview."

He shook his head. "I don't live there anymore."

"Go back to wherever."

"Port Charles is my home now," he said quietly. "Commissioner Scorpio hired me to head a task force."

"Damn you, John. You couldn't just leave me alone." She wrapped her arms around herself and moved to the window. "Why couldn't you just stay in Llanview?"

His footsteps followed. "Because Llanview didn't matter to me after you left." His breath fanned her cheek, but only his air touched her. "I know you think we can't make it work, but I believe we can."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah," he said, "crazy in love with you."

Warm, strong hands grasped her shoulders. His fingers kneaded her flesh, burning through the silk of her dressing gown. His touch brought the promise of ecstasy. She longed to surrender and lose herself in a rapturous haze of passion. But that would have been futile. She had to maintain control.

Stepping free of his hold, she moved to the door and opened it. "Goodbye."

"I'll keep my promise," he said as he walked past her. "But it's not goodbye. Sooner or later you'll realize we're much better together than we could ever be apart."


	22. Wonder What Will the End Be

Chapter 22: Wonder What Will the End Be

The encounter with Jason left Dawn shaken. Between remorse over Dara's new lifestyle and anxiety of running into Jason again, Dawn was on pins and needle. Her ability to concentrate wavered as proven by the results of her latest exam. Her fingers clenched around the test paper. Red-marks littered the essay. A large, glaring "D" adorned the top left corner. School and music had always been her saving grace. She always made top marks. This new humiliation was just another reminder of how off course her life had fallen.

She considered going home but the apartment wasn't the same without Dara. Jamal's erratic behavior set her even more edge. She sensed that the sight of her reminded him of Dara. Then, his driving need to defend his family's honor would fill him with blazing anger. She couldn't take another encounter with her cousin. She hoped a long walk would clear her mind and calm her nerves.

As usual, her footsteps took a familiar path. Before she knew it, she stood on the dock. The Paradise Lounge was only a short distance away. She looked in that direction and found a pair of dazzling blue eyes staring back at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Fear tugged the hairs on the back of her neck. Her first instinct was to run, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Hi, there." The rich, masculine voice was too warm and welcoming to be Jason.

She blinked. _Oh, God. It wasn't Jason at all!_ Relief left her breathless. Her legs buckled. She toppled to the wooden bench. Everything suddenly became too much.

The heavy thud of footsteps pounded the platform. A moment later, strong hands tilted her chin. Linc Madison's handsome features swam before her eyes. He stared at her with concern.

"Are you sick? You don't feel warm." He pressed his bare hand against her forehead and cheek. "Let's get you out of the cold."

"I'm fine." She tried to tug free of his hold, but he wouldn't release her.

"I don't think so. You almost fainted at my feet. When was your last meal?"

She frowned. "I don't remember. I had an exam this morning. I don't think I had time for anything more than coffee."

"I passed a diner a few blocks from here. Chili is the special today." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let me take you there."

She released a humorless laugh. "I know that diner. They wouldn't let me in the front door."

"Oh." A frown creased his brow. "I hadn't thought of that. There must be somewhere I can take you where we can sit together."

"Not on this side of town. Port Charles has strict rules about that sort of thing."

"The Paradise Lounge seems to be more open minded."

She stiffened. "Have you been there?"

"Yes, have you?"

"You can't live here and not know of it." She didn't feel comfortable answering his question. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm feeling better already. I should head home."

"I'll escort you there."

"I—"

"I won't take no for an answer. My car is right up those steps."

Dawn succumbed to the warmth of his guiding hand as he pulled her to her feet and walked her to his automobile. The vehicle was top of the line and had a beautiful shine. She remembered the ride in Jason's Model-A. A shudder went through her. Why did he always creep back into her thoughts?

"Are you cold?" Linc asked. "I have a blanket in the back." He opened the passenger door and reached into the back for the cover. After he retrieved the blanket, he draped it around her shoulders. "Is that better?"

Dawn drew in a deep breath. The blanket smelled like him. Warm, clean and manly. She gave him a faint smile. "Yes. Thank you."

Genuine pleasure lit up his ruggedly handsome face. "You're welcome."

Soon, they were headed toward Maywood. A few curious gazes locked onto them. Dawn imagined what her neighbors were thinking. First a gangster and now a matinee idol. The Jensen sisters' reputation was beyond repair.

"Should we stop for groceries?" he asked. His gaze darted all around. He seemed just as curious about the neighborhood as the neighbors were about him. "What store do you go to?"

"I have food," she said, unsure about being on display with her new acquaintance. "I just forgot to eat it." She pointed toward the stop sign. "Make a right. My place is on the corner."

"Is there a back entrance?"

"Yes. It's through the alley."

He guided the vehicle inside and parked against the brick wall. They went inside through the back door and to Dawn's relief didn't encounter anyone on the walk to her apartment.

"Thank you," she said after unlocking the door. She folded the blanket and handed it back to him.

"You're welcome." He looked disappointed, but he accepted the blanket with a smile.

"You want to come in, don't you?" The words came out before she could stop them.

"I would like to, but only if you want me to. I like talking to you. I promise to treat you as the lady that you are."

"That's a big promise." She stepped aside. "Come in. I'll make us coffee and see what's on hand for lunch."

"Allow me. I enjoy cooking and it's been awhile."

She chose not to argue. As the afternoon progressed and the aroma of Linc's meal filled her tiny home, Dawn relaxed for the first time in days.

- - -

"So, she's doing well?" Dara clutched the telephone receiver to her ear. She hated getting information about her sister second hand, but after her last visit to Maywood, she was hesitant about going back. And heaven forbid, she should run into Jamal. She truly appreciated Missy Reeves willingness to answer her questions. The older lady who lived on the first floor was kind enough to respond without question.

"As well as I can see," Miss Missy said. "She left for school early this morning and she's been home at a respectable hour every night. Your little sister is doing just fine."

"What about Jamal?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases, but that's a young man for you." The old woman laughed. "His taxi service keeps him busy."

"That's good." Dara breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Please go ahead and call in your grocery order for delivery. Everything is already taken care of."

"Oh, thank you, child. You are a sweet girl. Call me again anytime."

"Yes, ma'am," Dara said. "Please don't let them know I'm asking about them."

"Of course not. I'll talk to you again real soon. Be careful now."

"I will."

Dara hung up. Her heart raced. She drew in deep breaths to calm her nerves. The phone calls to Mrs. Reeves always left her shaken. In a big way, it reminded her of the changes she'd made. She never imagined being anyone's mistress. But here she was, sleeping in Sonny Corinthos' bed, wearing his expensive jewelry and missing her family. This was an uncommon situation.

Since moving in with Sonny, Dara found herself with hours of free time. Her poetry notebook slowly filled with emotional passages. The bursts of creativity reinvigorated her after hours in Sonny's arms left her exhausted. She poured her soul onto the pages, working toward the goal of submitting her best work for publication.

After an hour of polishing her latest poem, her stomach emitted a low growl. She glanced at the clock. Tonight, she and Sonny made plans to have an early supper. She bathed and dressed in a shimmering lavender dress. Silk hose and matching heels completed the ensemble. She dusted her face with powder and added color to her lips. Then, she headed downstairs to his office.

Through the cracked door, she heard Sonny and Jason. She almost went back upstairs, but Sonny's tone stopped her. A deadly edge sent a chill down her spine. She froze.

"Gannon's overstepping himself," he said.

"Black Bottom was filled," Jason said. "I couldn't get in. He has a new singer. She's beautiful and talented. That's the draw."

"What's her name?" Dara heard Sonny ask.

"Evangeline Williamson. She's not from around here."

"What else do you know about her?"

Jason's voice hardened. "She's friends with Keesha."

A terse silence followed. Dara held her breath, waiting. Everyone knew about Jason's failed romance with Keesha Ward. How she got away from him was legendary. Dara dreaded to think what her connection to Evangeline Williamson would mean to the singer.

"What else do you know?" Sonny asked.

"Not much. I can find out more."

"Do it."

"What are we doing in the mean time? Gannon can't get away with this."

"He won't," Sonny said. "We'll get his hooch supplier first. Handle that. I have a dinner date with Dara. Let me know what happens, but don't interrupt."

Sensing that the meeting was over, Dara raced on tiptoe back to the staircase. A few moments later, she heard Jason walk away. Her hand clutched the railing. She shook from head to toe. Why did she have to hear that conversation? What should she do now? Could she warn RJ Gannon without Sonny finding out? Ignoring Sonny's threat wasn't an option. She had to do something. But what?

- - -

Marcus finished the last batch of hospital sheets. He wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced at the clock. His night shift at Black Bottom started in less than two hours. That would give him just enough time to wash up, change clothes and grab some food.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He turned and found the commissioner coming toward him.

"Taggert, you're a hard man to track down."

"You found me." Marcus shrugged. "How can I help you?"

"That's funny you should say that." Scorpio leaned against the folding table. "I wanted to know if you need help."

"With what?"

"You're alone at Black Bottom. How is that going?" Mac asked. "What does Gannon think of you?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing." Marcus frowned. "I know what I'm doing. When I get something, I'll report in. I know the procedure."

"I'm not here about procedure. I know you know that. I'm a worrier. I'd hate for you to get hurt because you're working for the police. Men like Gannon don't take snitches lightly."

"I'm not worried," Marcus said. "I can handle myself."

"I heard Jason Morgan was at Black Bottom last night."

"I know." Marcus nodded. "I saw him. He couldn't get in, but he hung outside for awhile. The new singer has been drawing them in. It was only a matter of time before Corinthos got wind of it. He won't stand for the competition."

"No, he won't," Mac said. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a firearm. "This is for you. It's registered in my name. Things will get heated before too long. Protect yourself at all costs."

Marcus hesitated taking the weapon. "What will happen if I do use this? What will I be accused of?"

Mac shook his head. "Nothing. You're working for me. I'll take care of whatever happens."


	23. Got the Weary Blues

Speak Easy by niklovr

Chapter 23: Got the Weary Blues

A change was coming. Evangeline felt a sizzle in the air the moment she woke up. She refused to believe the electric charge had anything to do with John's return to her life. She'd spent half the night and the early morning hours thinking about him and wondering how he found her. It wasn't fair that he had the power to upset her life. She'd finally come to place where she had some form of control. She couldn't let John's arrival take that power away from her.

Keesha moved around their tiny apartment in a distinct haze. Evangeline couldn't sit back and watch her best friend repeat mistakes that already cost them dearly. She joined Keesha in the kitchen and poured them both steaming cups of strong coffee.

"You came back pretty late last night."

Keesha paused as she brought the cup to her mouth. "Stone needed to talk."

"Every day, he's pulling you in deeper and deeper—"

"It's not what you think."

Evangeline smirked. "I think you're falling for him. Hook, line and sinker. Keesha, you're too smart for that. You know he'll never be able to give you what you really want."

"And what's that?"

"Respectability," Evangeline answered.

Keesha set the cup down hard on its saucer. Coffee splattered onto the table and on Keesha's hand. She jumped and more coffee spilled. Evangeline rushed to get the tub of butter from the icebox.

"Here put this on before it starts to blister."

"The butter makes it hurt worse." Keesha pushed her friend's offering away. She headed to the sink and stuck her hand under the cold, running water.

"Does it hurt?"

Keesha half smiled. "Not too bad. I've had worse. Can you chip off a piece of ice? I can put it on the back of my hand for a few minutes. The cold water is about to make my fingers freeze off."

Evangeline grabbed the ice pick from the hook on the wall. She stabbed the ice with all her might. A perfect size piece fell into her palm.

"Here, try this."

Keesha wrapped the ice in a dishcloth and placed it on the back of her hand. "Thanks."

"How is Stone now?"

"He lost his sister. He's in a very bad place." Keesha gave her a hard look. "He just needed a friend last night."

"He needed a friend, but he wants you. He _wants_ you, Keesha, the way a man wants a woman. I know. I've seen that look before."

Keesha frowned. "I know, Evangeline. You're not telling me something I don't already know."

"He'll keep coming until you make him stop."

"He'd come back anyway," she said quietly.

"Don't confuse a white man's...or _any_ man's want with love." Evangeline couldn't keep the harshness from her voice. John's visit evoked painful memories and wishful thinking. She wouldn't be any man's fool again.

"What man are we really talking about, Evangeline?"

"I'm just saying..."

"Don't lie to me. _Who_ are we talking about? Did RJ come back after I left? Did he declare his love?"

"RJ didn't come back." She drew in a ragged breath as she gathered courage to make her confession. "John found me. He told me—he told me he loves me."

"Do you believe him?"

"He believes it and that's enough to turn my world upside down."

- - -

"Where have you been?"

John stiffened at the accusatory tone in Mac Scorpio's voice. "I've been here."

"I looked for you last night. You were nowhere to be found." Mac paused to run his hand through his hair. "Look, I don't mean to jump on you. Port Charles is about to explode."

"Why?" John frowned. After seeing Evangeline, he hadn't been able to think about much else. Of course, keeping the law was important, but one look into his woman's beautiful brown eyes and his soul found relief. "What's happened?"

"Corinthos is on the brink of war with Gannon."

"Black Bottom is pulling in too much revenue," John surmised. "I'll be damned." He started to pace. "What's Corinthos planning?"

"For now, Morgan is watching Black Bottom. They've probably figured out that the new singer is the big draw. Maybe Corinthos will offer her a gig at the Paradise Lounge. Maybe it will end with that."

John's chest tightened. Rage threatened to come to boil inside his veins. "Evangeline can't do that."

Mac's eyes widened. "You know her."

John forced himself to keep his emotions in check. "She's from Llanview."

Mac grabbed his arm. "Is that all there is to it?"

John knew Mac could be trusted, but he wasn't in the mood to hear the commissioner's words of warning. John already knew how it felt to lose her. He wouldn't go through that again.

He ignored the question. "Does Taggert know?"

"I warned him last night."

"He'll need back up just in case," John said.

"Neither of us can do the job."

"I know two men who can. There are a couple of boxers I know in Atlantic City. They'd fit in perfectly at Black Bottom. Corinthos or Gannon won't suspect a thing."

"Boxers, huh? Who?"

"Vega and Jones," John said. "Cristian Vega and Vincent Jones. Vega's brother and I used to run the streets together back in my wilder days. I'll give Cristian a call and see how soon he and Jones can get up here."

"Tell him the department will cover their expenses," Mac said.

John nodded. "Will do."

- - -

"Hi, Karen. Yeah, it's me, Stone. Is Jagger there?"

Sonny paused outside Stone's partially opened door. He came to offer his condolences, not eavesdrop. But hearing Stone reach out for his biological brother and not him, made Sonny as still as a statue.

"Jagger." Stone coughed once and cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's been awhile. No, I'm still playing sax. I like it, Jag. It keeps me sane. Listen, I didn't call to get into that with you again. I know you want us there, but... Listen, Jagger, that's why I'm calling."

Sonny watched as Stone fought for composure. The younger man gripped the long neck of the telephone and sat down hard on the edge of his bed. Sonny wanted to go in and finish the call for him, but all would break loose if he did that. Jagger hated his guts and Stone would never forgive him.

Sonny fought his strongest urges and looked down at the floor, waiting.

"Gina is dead, Jagger," Stone said, his voice clear and strong. "She died in my arms. I tr-tried to save her, but I was too late. I'm sorry."

Sonny reached for the doorknob. He was just about go inside when Stone shouted.

"Damn you, Jagger! I did everything I could. I begged her to stay with you. She wouldn't do it! It's not my fault. _Dammit, it's not my fault_!"

Sonny rushed inside the room. He took the receiver from Stone and slammed it down on the hook. When Jagger called back with more accusations, Sonny would be ready for him.

"I held my sister as she drew her last breath," Stone said. "She's never coming back and all my brother can do is blame me."

When Stone's knees buckled and sobs overtook him, Sonny caught him. He didn't waste time with useless words. He simply held his friend.


	24. Heebie Jeebies

Speak Easy by niklovr

Chapter 24: Heebie Jeebies

"You can wait here," Dara told her driver. "I won't be long."

"Mr. Corinthos wants you protected," Johnny said, making a move to follow her inside.

"My cousin works in the back. He won't hurt me." She returned the man's stare until he looked away. "I won't be long."

Dara hurried inside the corner store. The coal stove near the front entrance blew a rush of heat into her face. The cold February day promised more snow. She needed to make this visit as quick as possible. Not only because she needed to get back before Sonny returned from Stone's, but also because her plan required urgency.

The guarded looks from her former neighbors followed her through the store. These people used to smile and chat with her. Obviously, her move to the Paradise Lounge made her a fallen woman in their eyes. She jutted her chin and held her head high. To hell with them. They had no right to judge her decisions. They had no idea what her life was like.

She reached the back room. Jamal sat at the table, reading the paper. He looked up when she walked in. His serene features instantly contorted to righteous indignation.

"I didn't come here to fight," she said quickly. "I need to tell you something and you need to listen."

"Are you leaving that no good bastard?" her cousin asked.

"I can't—"

"Then, I don't need to listen."

"I need your help."

Jamal slammed the paper on the table and stood. "Has he hurt you?"

"It's not about me. I'd do this myself, but I can't." She closed the door behind her and moved to the center of the room. "If Sonny found out... I need you to do something for me."

Suspicion flared in his eyes. "What?"

"Talk to RJ Gannon. Tell him that something is about to happen. Sonny is coming after him and his juke joint. RJ had better be prepared."

"I don't give a damn about RJ Gannon or his joint."

She sighed. "Jamal, please. I don't have much time."

He grabbed her arms. "What about you, Dara? You have to get out of there."

"I'm okay. I can take care of myself."

"Does he know you're here?"

"I'll tell him. It doesn't matter. Just do what I said."

"What will happen if he finds out?" he asked. "Men like him don't like betrayal. Dammit, Dara, you have to leave him."

She shook her head. "I can't leave. It doesn't work like that."

- - -

Sonny slammed into his office and headed straight to the bar. Everyone cleared out except Jason. As Sonny poured a liberal amount of his private stash into a tumbler, he felt Jason's stare boring into his back.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You tell me," Jason replied.

"Jagger is the worst kind of bastard."

"Was he there when you saw Stone?"

Sonny raised the glass to his mouth and swallowed half the contents. "No. On the telephone."

"You talked to him?"

Sonny turned around and saw the surprise on his friend's face. "And make things worse for Stone? Hell no." He poured more into his glass. "What's going on with Black Bottom?"

"Still don't know who's supplying his hooch, but I'll find him."

"Never mind that. Have you heard the woman sing?"

Jason nodded. "From outside. She's good."

"We got anybody better?"

Jason grunted. "Nobody we have can touch her."

"Dara's sister can."

Jason's eyes widened.

Sonny's jaw tightened. "Yeah, I said it. Dara's little sister. She can do it. She can bring the crowd back this way."

"What about your deal with her sister?"

"What about it?"

"It's not like Dara won't notice."

"My deal with her is that you don't touch her sister." Sonny set his glass down. "I want her singing here. Make it happen."

A calculating look flashed in Jason's steely eyes. "I'll have to see her."

"See her. Talk to her. Convince her. Don't touch her."

- - -

Linc tossed the screenplay aside. The story failed to hold his attention. His mind kept drifting to Maywood and the beautiful young woman who lived there.

Running his hand through his hair, he started to pace. What was he doing? He didn't come to Port Charles to boost his love life. He came to expand his career. The future of the film industry was clearly on the West Coast. Talkies were gaining popularity. He had to get his foot in the door before it was too late.

But why wasn't that as important to him as erasing the sadness from a pair of luminous brown eyes?

He looked around his grand hotel suite. The fancy décor with its hanging chandelier, plush carpet and huge bed didn't improve his mood. He needed more. He wanted to go to Maywood.

He _would_ go to Maywood.

After taking a quick bath and shave, he donned his nicest suit, grabbed the screenplay and headed to the other side of town.

Remembering how self-conscious she'd been when he drove her home, Linc parked in the back alley. The late night cloaked his movements as he hurried to the walk-up and ascended the staircase to the Jensen apartment. He drew in a quick breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

The faint tremor in Dawn's voice concerned him. He almost walked away. Maybe his presence would cause more harm than good. Yet, he couldn't leave.

"Linc," he said. "Linc Madison."

"Linc?" The sounds of locks coming undone sounded through the door. Then, it opened and she stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"You. I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about you. May I come in?"

"I don't know. What do you want from me?"

He frowned. That was a good question. What did he want? It wasn't like he had to put on the charm to find solace in a woman's bed. Half the female staff at his hotel would eagerly spread their legs for him. No, he wanted more from Dawn than that, but putting a name on it? He had no idea what to say.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Come in."

As he stepped forward, she turned her back and headed to the kitchen. A bowl of soup lay untouched on the table. A cup of tea was beside it. Dawn poured another cup and set it on the table. "Would you like honey or cream and sugar?"

"I like honey." He set his script on the table and joined her at the cupboard. "Let me."

"Okay. There's also chicken soup on the stove." She sat at the table. "What's this? The Knight of the Round Table? Is this a play?"

He turned around and saw her flipping through his script. "It's a movie. I'm reading it. Is soup all you're having for dinner? Are you sick?"

"I'm not hungry." She closed the script and shifted to look at him. "Have you eaten? I think there's chicken in the icebox."

"I'm starving," he said. "I can make us dinner."

"No, you did that the last time you were here." She moved to stand.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. The single touch was electric. He longed to explore it, but this wasn't the right time. He released her and blocked her path to the cooler. "I don't mind. I like cooking. Sit. While I'm busy, you can tell me why your eyes are red and your face is unhappy."

"I burden you with my problems."

"No, you need to talk to someone. I'm glad it's me. Tell me."

He shrugged off his jacket and she promptly hung it on the back of the door. Then, he washed his hands and cut the chicken up to fry. "I'm listening."

"I dropped out of the teaching school today. I couldn't do it anymore. I don't want to be a teacher."

"What do you want to do?"

"I like to sing. I'm good at it, but I can't make a living doing that."

"Tell that to Bessie Smith." He coated the chicken in flour and lowered the pieces into the frying pan. Soon, a delicious aroma filled the small space. He inhaled. "Her recordings play on the radio all the time."

"I love her music. Have you ever heard her sing live?"

"Once or twice." He gauged her reaction as he added, "I'd love for you to join me the next time I watch her."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He washed and dried his hands. Then, he sat on the chair across from her. "Because I'm white?"

She gave him a faint smile. "Partly."

"What's the other reason?"

"I like you."

He took her hand and covered it with both of his. "I like you, too. We can make this work."

"You make it sound so easy when I know it isn't. I almost got into a lot of trouble believing another man's lies. He wanted... He wanted everything from me and now that he can't have me... If he knew about our friendship, he wouldn't like it. He might try to hurt you or me. It's not worth it."

"Who is he?"

She tugged her hand free. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. If someone is scaring you, I want to know."

"Why? It's not your problem."

"Who is it?" he persisted.

"Jason Morgan. He works for Sonny Corinthos at the Paradise Lounge. They don't have a nice reputation. They're dangerous men and now, my sister is there. And it's all my fault. I can't let someone else I care about get hurt because of me."

When tears threatened to fall, he gathered her into his arms. She clung to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her slender curves flush against his body.

"I care about you, too," he murmured. "Believe me, I can handle Morgan. He's scary, but he doesn't scare me."

"I can't let you fight this battle for me. I'll find a way to make Jason Morgan leave me alone."

"There's probably only one way to do that." He caressed her cheek as he searched her eyes. "I'd rather you didn't sacrifice your body and soul for him."

"I'd rather not, too, but if it's the only way—"

"No. I won't let you do that," he said.

"You want me, too."

He nodded. "I won't deny it, but that's not what this is about. When a woman gives herself to a man... You haven't been with a man, have you?"

She backed out of his arms. "No, not that it's any of your business."

He smiled. Very happy that she was untouched by Morgan or anyone else. "You're right and I'm sure that's part of the appeal to Morgan."

"He wants to take my virginity?" She frowned. "He's been with other women. Why would it matter?"

"Because that's the kind of man he is."

She glanced at the stove. "The chicken's starting to burn."

He removed the chicken from the frying pan. She set two plates on the table and took bread from the bread box. They sat and started to eat.

"That's why he wants me," she said quietly.

"I doubt if that's the only reason."

"What other reason?" she asked.

He looked at her and thought of all the reasons why he wanted her. She made him feel whole and a lot more than a handsome face with a strong physique. He could only imagine how her smile brightened Jason Morgan's dismal day. That worthless bastard couldn't get near her, Linc decided. Morgan would destroy her. Heart and soul. Linc would do anything to keep that from happening.

"I don't know," he lied. "Let's think about him later. Will you help me with the script? Read it with me?"

"Okay. After we eat. This chicken is really good."

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it."


	25. Behave, Mr Man, Behave

Chapter 25: Behave, Mr. Man, Behave

"Okay, John. We're here. Why?" Cristian Vega looked around the room and instantly recognized men of law. Not just John, but the two other men in attendance. He and Vincent had a rough ride to Port Charles and were ready to cut through the bullshit and get on with the business at hand.

"What did Antonio tell you?" John asked.

Vincent released a loud grunt. Cristian shared the sentiment. "We're not in the mood for twenty questions," Cris said. "There're a lot of badges in here. What gives? We missed a prize fight to get here."

"And another one is coming up soon so if you can't tell us why we're here, we can go." Vincent stood and grabbed his bag.

"Wait," John said.

"Don't go. My name is Mac Scorpio. I'm the Police Commissioner. Please, have a seat, Mr. Jones. Is there anything I can get you?"

"A warm bed, a hot bath and a fresh meal," Vincent said. "All that would be good."

Scorpio glanced at the other man who hadn't said a word. "Sam, order two dinners for them and have them delivered to the Brown's rooming house in Maywood."

Sam nodded and left the room. Cristian folded his arms across his chest and waited. If somebody didn't tell them something soon, they were out of there.

"You're here because I asked John to send for you. You're here because we need you."

"Need us to do what?" Cris asked. He looked at his brother's close friend. "What the hell is this about, John?"

"Two speak easies are about to go to war. Innocent people could get hurt and we're not able to protect everyone."

"We have one man inside," Scorpio added, "but he can't handle this alone."

"So send someone else in," Cris said.

Red colored John's cheeks. "We can't. Our presence would be obvious and unaccepted."

"It's a colored place?" Vincent asked. "I bet it is. Vega, they need us because we colored. How about that."

Both lawmen had the good manners to look away. Leave it to Vince to not mince words. Cris chuckled. "You're gonna deputize us and send us in, huh?"

"Yeah, I wonder what color our badges will be." Vincent's laughter rolled from him.

"We can't deputize you," Scorpio said. "You'll be working and reporting directly to me. Other than John and Sam Bennett, no one else will know."

"What about your man on the inside?"

Scorpio shook his head. "No, Marcus won't know either. He's in rather deep. If Gannon sees him fraternizing with the two new guys, he'll become suspicious. We can't risk that."

"But you're not taking the risk," Cris said. "We are."

"Did you say Gannon?" Vincent asked, quickly sobering from his fit of laughter. "As in RJ Gannon?"

John stiffened. "Do you know him?"

"Heard of him. Heard of his joint." Vincent rubbed his chin as he spoke. Cristian knew his friend was now seriously considering the possibilities. "Black Bottom has a serious reputation. I always wanted to see it for myself."

"What kind of war are you talking about?" Cris asked. "What's the other speak easy and who owns it?"

"The Paradise Lounge—"

"Sonny Corinthos," Vincent said. "Heard of him, too."

Cris frowned. Why did Vince know so much about Port Charles? "What about Corinthos? What side of town is his joint on?"

"He's not in the colored section," Vincent said. "That's for sure. What are they fighting over? Hooch? Women? Territory?"

"All three," John said.

"Why not let them go at and then pick up the pieces when it's over?" Cris asked.

"I told you," John bit out. "Innocent people are directly in the line of fire. There can't be any casualties on my watch."

McBain's mini-tirade revealed more than the lawman realized. Cristian wondered who the 'innocent' person was and if she knew how McBain felt. Vincent nudged Cris's arm. The other man grinned and Cris nodded.

"Well?" Scorpio asked.

Cris nodded again. "We'll do it."

- - -

Jamal considered Dara's words of warning. It took a strong woman to risk her life for a perfect stranger. And as far as Jamal knew, Dara and RJ Gannon had never crossed paths. Gannon had a liking for a certain type of woman and until recently, Dara was too good for his standards.

He waited until the early hours of the morning before he headed to Black Bottom. The alley was spooky quiet, but Jamal didn't trust that. He walked in the shadows until he reached the back entrance. A black delivery truck was pulled up to the back. He waited to see what was going on.

Soon after, Marcus Taggart carried a sack of corn inside the truck. Gannon followed with a crate of empty Mason jars. _They're making hooch_, Jamal thought. When Taggart went back inside the building, Jamal stepped forward.

"Mr. Gannon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What you want, Jamal?" Gannon asked, his hand resting on the bulge at his hip. "I'm a busy man."

"Just passing on some information."

"I'm listening."

"Corinthos' coming after you."

Gannon's eyes narrowed. "He sent you here to tell me that?"

"No."

"How do you know what his plans are?"

Jamal looked away.

"You can't say." Gannon chuckled. "Your cousin is in deep with him, ain't she?"

"Don't talk about my cousin," Jamal bit out. "I don't give a damn about that gun you're wearing. You don't say a word about her or her sister. You got me?"

Gannon's laughter faded. "Oh, I got you. Loud and clear."

"Whatever you do next is up to you," Jamal said. "I'm just letting you know. Keep my name out of it."

Gannon pressed a finger to his mouth. "My lips are sealed."

- - -

Sunlight streamed through the curtains. Warmth filled her body from head to toe, but Dawn didn't credit the heat to the sun. The sleeping man beside her deserved that praise. Careful not to wake him too soon, she slowly extricated herself from Linc's arms. They'd spent the previous night eating chicken and reading his film script. For awhile, she regretted telling him about Jason. Yet confiding in him released a huge burden. The two men probably would never cross paths. Sooner or later, Linc would return to Manhattan and his moving pictures. And his interest in her life would fade like a memory.

The long lashes that curved against his cheeks started to flutter. She moved to stand. He stretched his arm across her lap and held on tight.

"Good morning," he murmured. His voice sounded warm and husky. "Look at you. You're so beautiful in the morning."

She smiled. "You're half asleep."

He pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I dreamed about you. About us. I almost didn't want to wake up."

"You couldn't have gotten a good night's sleep on this old couch. I bet your bed at the Port Charles Hotel is a lot nicer than this."

He cupped her cheek. His thumb lightly grazed her bottom lip. Her chest swelled with emotion. His tenderness was unlike anything she ever experienced.

"The Port Charles Hotel doesn't have you." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "What time is it? I'd better leave before your neighbors wake up and see me here."

"They already think the worst."

"I don't want to make things harder than they are." He pulled on his shoes and reached for his jacket. "I hate to leave you like this. I wish you could come with me."

"I can't." She stood and headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "It's early enough that we can have coffee before you have to go."

They shared coffee and toast. Their conversation was light and fun. She felt relaxed in his presence and safe. Unbelievably safe. Then, he glanced at his watch and she knew their time was over.

She walked him to the door. "Thank you for dinner."

"I'd rather do it properly next time. May I see you tonight?"

She shook her head. "I don't think we should."

"Think some more." He pulled her into his arms and pressed kisses on her forehead and cheek. "You may change your mind. I'll be thinking of you."

He slipped out the door before she could think of a fitting response. Warmth left with his departure as did her feeling of security. She added more coal to the stove and wrapped a blanket around her. With teaching no longer a possible vocation, she had to do something else to support herself. Maybe the church could use another pianist for the choir. She grabbed paper and a pencil and made a list of all the churches in Maywood. One of them had to need a musician. She hoped.

A knock sounded at her door. Her heart quickly raced with excitement. Maybe Linc forgot something! She glanced around as she rushed to the door. He took his script with him, but maybe he just wanted...to see her again.

She unlocked and opened the door without calling out first. When her eyes locked on a pair of cold, blue eyes, she instantly regretted her eagerness. She moved to close the door, but Jason flattened his hand against the panel and pushed his way inside.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"I don't go anymore."

"Do you need money?"

She pulled the blanket tight around her. "I'm fine."

"I'm not offering," Jason said, "nothing more than a job."

"I—"

"A singing job at the Paradise Lounge," Jason said. His gaze locked on her. Lust darkened his features. He licked his lips. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes," she bit out.

"Come with me and you can start practicing—"

"What about Dara? Is she still there?"

"She's there," he answered, "but that doesn't matter. Get your coat and come on."


	26. With Heaving Breasts and Eyes Aflame

Chapter 26: With Heaving Breast and Eyes Aflame

Despite his career as a performer, pretending didn't come easy for Linc. Last night, holding Dawn close in his arms while she slept was a balm to his soul, but when she questioned him, he'd lied to her. Yes, what little sleep he had was filled with dreams of her, but that wasn't all the night held. Thoughts of Jason Morgan kept him from falling into the deeper slumber his body craved.

The bruiser was a menace. Morgan tried to hide the truth underneath fancy clothes and expensive shoes, but Linc knew a heavy when he met one. The fear in Dawn's eyes couldn't deny her true feelings about the mob lieutenant and the idea that she hadn't told him the full truth nagged Linc.

Men like Morgan believed nothing was beyond their reach, especially not a beautiful young colored woman. Morgan reminded him of Spencer Cooper who owned the theater where Linc first performed vaudeville. Cooper ran the stage show like a cowboy herding cattle. Diplomacy and compassion were foreign concepts to the little bald man who saw the performers as nothing more than indentured servants who would be nobodies without him. Linc couldn't leave the troupe fast enough and was fortunate to be "discovered" by Tom Mix's agent. Some of the other performers hadn't been so lucky.

Linc easily imagined Morgan ruining Dawn the only way men like him knew how—thoroughly. For a split second, Linc considered canceling his meeting with Corinthos. Linc wanted Dawn more than he'd ever wanted anything including fame and glory. In the short while they'd known each other, a bond had formed. He'd played many roles as the avenging lover, but hadn't understood the depth of the emotions that drove those characters until now. Until he'd fallen in love.

"Love?" The word rumbled under his breath as climbed into the driver seat of his shiny black Model-A. Well, it sure as hell wasn't lust. Lust craved only a roll in the hay. What he craved was a lot more than that.

As he started the engine and drove toward the Paradise Lounge, his thoughts moved in a whirlwind. In all honesty, he wanted everything. Marriage. Children. A stable home with the white picket fence.

Was it possible?

"With money, anything's possible," he muttered.

He didn't know any mixed marriages, but he wasn't so close-minded to think that none existed. Definitely not where he grew up in New Jersey, but maybe on the West Coast. Rumor had it that some of the streets in the City of Angels were paved in gold. Would it be so foolish to hope that he and Dawn could have a real future there?

He parked outside the Paradise Lounge. Hesitation held him still. Corinthos and Morgan were tight, and Linc wanted a woman that Morgan had claimed as his own. Going into business with Corinthos with plans of deception could be dicey.

Hell, dicey was an understatement! He'd have to play his cards very carefully. Neither man could get wind of Linc's ultimate goal—eliminating both and ensuring a safe future for him and for Dawn.

Linc exited the auto and entered the speak easy. One of Sonny's men ushered Linc upstairs to the boss's opulent suite.

Before, the sight of so much finery would have hit Linc with a huge surge of jealousy and bitterness. But not today. His mind held visions of something better than expensive furnishings.

Before Linc's thoughts could take him further, Sonny entered the room. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Linc held himself still as he openly assessed the other man. Corinthos carried himself as if he owned the world. Linc couldn't show an ounce of hesitation. He could be as ruthless as Corinthos in obtaining his goals. Guns didn't scare him. He wouldn't back down. "I'd rather discuss your offer."

Sonny chuckled as he filled his glass with a clear liquid. "No finessing on your part. You get straight to the heart of the matter."

"It's the only way to do business," Linc said. "I've spent years pretending on stage. In real life, I prefer to be straightforward. That way everyone knows where he stands."

Sonny nodded. "I like that. I often use the same approach." He shrugged. "Sometimes, finessing is good, too."

Sonny sat and invited Linc to do the same. "What are your thoughts?"

"Talkies are the future. The heavy hitters in the city can't see that. California is brimming with opportunity. No bad weather to halt productions. No red tape from city officials. There is no time like the present."

"What role do you want to take in this? You're a popular actor. Is that what you want to pursue?"

Linc shrugged. "I won't look like this forever, but I'll use it for as long as I can."

"But that's' not all you want," Sonny accurately surmised.

"No," Linc agreed. "Producing, directing, writing...those are my ultimate goals."

"You want it all."

Linc nodded. "All and then some."

"Let's talk terms," Sonny said. He placed his drink on a coaster and moved to his desk. When he returned, he had a stack of papers in his hand. "I spoke with my attorney—"

"Is that a contract?" Linc pointed at the papers. He'd heard that Corinthos was a thorough man. With that being the case, Linc would definitely read the fine print.

"Something my attorney put together."

Linc didn't let Sonny's nonchalant tone sway him. He took the papers and flipped through them. "I'll read over them and get back with you."

The other man fixed him with a hard look. "We shouldn't delay. Every day, companies are eyeing the possibilities on the West Coast, too. Waiting won't serve our purpose."

"I agree," Linc said as he stood. "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow if not sooner."

- - -

Waiting for day to give way to night was a slow torture. John hated being unable to walk into Black Bottom and carry Evangeline out of there. But he knew better. Strong-arm tactics would only put her at risk. He'd die before he let anything happen to her and he'd risk her wrath to confront her again. Making her see reason wasn't an easy task. Regardless the outcome, he had to try.

As the sun made its slow descent into the west, John eased into the alley behind Black Bottom. So far, nothing and no one stirred outside the warehouse cum juke joint. John took this as a good sign that just maybe something in his life would go right.

Keeping his right hand on his piece, he took the steps two at a time to reach the upstairs apartment. He knocked and waited. _Please, Evangeline, be there_, he thought. He didn't want to conduct a massive search in Maywood, but if she didn't answer the door—

The door suddenly swung open. "Look, Gannon—"

John cocked an eyebrow. "Gannon? You're expecting him at your door."

"That doesn't concern you," she said with a jut of her chin. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't have a choice." Without bothering to wait for an invitation that would never come, John shouldered his way past her and closed the door. She looked so beautiful standing there with her brown eyes blazing and her jaw tightening. "We have to talk. Whether you like it or not, you will listen."

"You don't get to boss me around. Your badge doesn't mean a damn thing to me. Get out!"

He shook his head. "Not until you hear me out."

"We're through. Why can't you get that through your head?"

John never expected this to be easy. Making demands was the worst approach, but what else could he do? With her breasts heaving and her eyes aflame, reason wouldn't reach her. Despite the connection they still shared, she viewed him as the enemy. That much was obvious. He blew out a low breath. He never imagined a chasm coming between them. That was the result of believing his fantasies could come true. She never harbored such illusions and that difference between them changed everything.

"You have to leave," she said quietly. "You don't fit in here and I'm done with dancing in the dark with you and hiding in shadows. Leave before the wrong person sees you here and all hell breaks loose."

"Don't you get it?" He moved quickly across the room to grasp her shoulders. "That's why I'm here! Hell is about to break loose and I'll be damned if I let you get caught in the middle of it."

"This is just a trick to get me back—"

"Believe me, I've thought of a million tricks to get you back, but this is the truth. Black Bottom is making a lot of money and Sonny Corinthos wants a cut."

Shaking her head, Evangeline slowly pulled herself free of John's hold. "RJ would never go for it."

"I know and that means war."

She frowned. "I can't just up and leave. Not right now. Keesha and I are so close…"

"It won't matter how close you are if you're dead."

"How do you know this?" Accusation weighed heavy in her voice. "You'd say or do anything to have me back in your bed."

"I want you as more than just a bed mate, Evangeline, and you know it," he said quietly. "I'm not lying. Ask Keesha about Corinthos. Maybe you'll believe her. Maybe then you'll listen."

He stormed to the door. Just as his hand closed around the doorknob, she called out.

"John, what are you planning to do?"

"Whatever I have to." With that said, he left.

- - -

"Gee, but it's hard to love someone

When that someone don't love you

I'm so disgusted, heartbroken, too

I've got these down hearted blues"

Stone had heard the whispers, but he had to see it for himself. He stood in shadow near the back entrance to the Paradise Lounge and watched in wonder as the songbird belted out "Down Hearted Blues" as if she lived it.

So, this was Dara's baby sister.

Dawn Jensen stood center stage. Her right hand clutched the microphone stand as her back arched with emotion. The age-old tale of lost love ripped from her soul as her earthy voice carried the lyrics.

She was good. Damn good. Not as polished as Evangeline Williamson but with proper training and time, the younger canary would give the more seasoned one a run for the money. Stone hitched a deep breath. _Damn it to hell_, he silently cursed. Right now, innocence still radiated from her. But for how long? How many women had to lose themselves to paradise before Jason Morgan was satisfied?

Stone had half a mind to drag her from the stage and take her home. Sonny's wrath be damned. Stone was days from burying his own sister. He couldn't sit back and watch history repeat itself.

He was just about to step from the shadows when Dara stormed into the room.

"Get down from there right now!"

Dawn sidestepped Dara's reach as if it was a move she practiced a thousand times. The piano player bolted from the stage. Stone watched the man's rapid exit and considered replacing him in case things got ugly. But first, he had to see this play out. Perhaps, Dara could get her young sister out of there before the girl got sucked in too deep.

"No!" Dawn planted the microphone stand down and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you see what you did? He ran away. We're still working on the songs."

"You're not working on a damn thing!" Dara stepped onto the stage. "You're leaving. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Things have changed. I was hired to sing," Dawn said, "and that's what I'm going to do."

"Who hired you?"

"Jason—"

"He can't," Dara cut in. "Sonny won't let him."

Dawn's voice dropped so low that Stone strained to hear her. "Sonny changed his mind."

"No," Dara said, shaking her head. "He and I have an…arrangement. Jason lied—"

"I spoke with Mr. Corinthos not ten minutes ago. He wants me to sing here. He says I'll draw the crowds in. He has confidence in me."

The slap came suddenly. The sound bounced off the walls of the great hall. Stone touched his own jaw in sympathy. Emotions tugged at him as he watched Dawn's eyes well with tears. Admiration swelled in his chest as she squared her shoulders and foolishly refused to back down.

"I suppose that made you feel better."

"Dawn, I-I'm sorry—"

"Don't. Don't apologize. All this is my fault," she said, "and I had that coming."

Dara pulled her sister into her arms. "I don't care what they told you, you must leave. You can't sing here."

"It's too late." Dawn wrapped her arms around Dara and held on tight. Then just as quickly, she let released Dara and moved to the piano. "I don't have much time before my debut. So I'd better practice now. We'll talk later."

"Dawn—"

"Dara, no! It has to be this way."

_The hell it does_, Stone thought. _The hell it does._


End file.
